BedKnobs, Broomsticks and a Viking Oh My!
by SN-Mayhem
Summary: What happens when Sookie and Amelia decide to help Eric with his little problem.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ First time ever sharing a FF. First time ever writing SVM...So please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcomed but if anyone is going to rip me a new one, I would prefer for it to be the Viking with his *ahem* broad-sword...grrrrr.

This story is not Beta'd. I did the best I could but all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM. That honor and privilage belongs to Mrs. Harris. I am just messing with Eric and Sookies head.

Sookie paced her bedroom anxiously. She chewed on her lip, glancing around to see if everything Amelia, who was down for a visit, was in place.

Black candles surrounded her bed, red graced her dresser and the window frames. The room was fragrant with a mixture of sandlewood, amber and ylang ylang. Her eyes skimmed over the round container that was centered in the middle of her bed. She knew everything was in there. She had checked it three times already.

Sookie's tennis shoes scuffled over her worn hardwood floor. She chanced a glance at the clock and noted that Amelia should be arriving any minute. Back and forth she paced, wondering again why in the hell she had let Amelia talk her into this?

Oh, yeah thats right. Her and Eric hadn't been making with the happy lately. He hadn't touched her once since the departure of Appius. It was like his sex drive and melted away along with his maker. Sookie had thought for a minute that Eric just didn't want her anymore, or had found someone new. But that couldn't have been the case or their bond would have told on him. She simply felt no flame of desire coming from him at all.

It wasn't for the lack of her trying either. She had tried to seduce him with no avail. He had rebuked her gently but it still stung and was so unlike Eric that Sookie was worried. She had tried talking to him but he had laughed and told her that there was no need to worry, he loved her but now was not the time for fun and games.

Sookie had even tried letting her inner sex kitten fly. She had, with the help of Amelia, dressed to the nines in a wonderfully skin tight, strapless, red dress that had slits up the sides, no back of which to speak and four inch red fuck me heels. Her hair was teased, curled then pinned up with some left down to kiss her shoulders. Sookie's makeup was applied with a seductress in mind. Amelia had smoothed a smokey grey to here eyes and lined them with black liner. Her lips were plump and looked down right edible in smoldering red. Pam's eyes had almost popped out of her head when she saw Sookie approach Fangtasia in that little hot number. Her cheeks flamed at how well that had turned out.

"My, my, my," Pam tsked as she stood aside for Sookie to enter. Her gaze immediately went to Sookie's bountiful breast that looked like they were a hick-up away from falling out. "Someone is feeling frisky tonight." Pam inhaled deeply, a look of shock crossing her face. "No panties Sookie?"

"Close your mouth Pam."

Sookie brushed past Pam, ignoring the fact that Eric's wayward child coped a feel as she walked by. If anything it bolstered her courage. If Pam was having a hard time keeping her eyes, not to mention her hands off of her, then she was guaranteed that Eric wouldn't stand a chance.

She brushed past the "vermin" to try and sneak a peak of Eric on his throne. With a crowd this large, there was no doubt that he was out enthralling them.

He was on his throne, latest blackberry in hand, looking bored as hell. His head whipped up and his nostrils flared as if he caught her scent but she didn't feel anything through the bond. Sookie stood frozen for a moment. She didn't know if she should make her way to him or just head to the bar for liquid encouragement. In this whole relationship with Eric, he had always been the pursuer. She had no idea how to go after him. Not to mention, no excitement through the bond? Was he not even happy to see her anymore? She tried to probe the bond but it was blocked.

Shaking her head with discouragement, Sookie headed to the bar. A drink would help out in this situation. She needed the pep me up. What was it that Jason always said about drinking?

"Alcohol, the cause and solution to all of life's problems." So what if he got it from Homer Simpson? It seemed to apply tonight.

Sookie made her way over to the bar and gave the new bartender, who she did not recognize, her order. No gin and tonic today. She was going for the gold. "Give me an Adios Mother Fucker." If that drink couldn't give Sookie enough gumption to do what needed to be done, nothing could.

She slapped a twenty down on the counter and headed toward the dance floor. He first sip made her eyes water. Choking back a gasp, she steadied herself and took another sip, not quiet feeling the burn this time. "Last time I listen to Amelia about a drink she mumbled."

It must be rock out with your cock out night at Fangtasia, Sookie thought. The DJ was blasting rock so hard, her breast were jingling without any movement at all on her part. Random thoughts were hitting her left and right.

"_God, she is so hot. That mouth, bet she could suck the chrome off a fire truck."_

_"Look at the rack on that chick. Think I might have just cum...ung"_

_"She looks like a stripper and whatya know, I got a pole she can ride" "_

Sookie slapped her shields in place. She had no interest in what she was doing to strange men. Only one mattered to her and he wasn't biting at the moment. "Don't even go there Sookie." She said to herself. Not only had Eric not been giving it up but he had also refused to bite her, claiming that he was giving her time to regroup. Whatever that meant.

Crazy Bitch finished up and the beat of one of her favorite songs cued up. Sookie sat her empty glass down on a near by table and shimmied out to the dance floor. She closed her eyes and imagined being in a room with only Eric, with this song playing. Bad girlfriend indeed. Her hips gyrated, her hands skimmed her body. She moved to the beat and imagined Eric walking over to her and pressing his tall, cool, hard frame into hers. She gasped instead when a cold hand, with a grip made of steel, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor.

Sookie tried to pull away but stopped when she realized it was Eric pulling her away. She smiled to herself thinking that her little get up and dancing had finally done her man in. She practically skipped to his office behind him.

Her amusement ended the moment he pushed her in his office and slammed the door shut with barely controlled anger. "Eric?" Sookie started to walk over to him but decided against it the minute she caught his frigid stare.

"Not one word Sookie." Eric brushed past her and went behind his desk. "Sit down." He indicated a chair in front of his desk. Sookie, afraid of making him more upset sat down at his request. Hurt ran through her. "Pamela." Eric said barely above a whisper.

"Talk to me Eric." Sookie looked over at Eric, pleading with him silently to tell her what was wrong. "I don't understand. Whats wrong? Don't you want me anymore?"

"I am not even going to begin to grace that with an answer, Sookie." Eric started leafing through papers on his desk. "What with you dressed as a two dollar whore and acting like one in my club. I cannot fathom why I would be annoyed." Eric slammed the papers down on the desk and glared at her.

"You son of a bitch!" Sookie jumped up so fast that her chair tipped over. Before she knew it she was in his face with her hand reared back ready to teach him some manners. Eric grabbed her hand before it could make contact with his face. "How dare you." She snatched her hand from his grasp and tried to leave only to have a two hundred plus pound Viking blocking her way.

"Stop acting like a child, Sookie." Eric demanded, efficiently blocking her one and only escape route.

"Child, Eric?" Sookie uttered with pent up rage, " I thought I was a whore? Make up your fucking mind." She slammed her palms into his chest, not moving him an inch. "Ugh!"

"Perhaps I see you as a whorish-child?" Eric smirked at her.

"You know what Eric, we are done here." Sookie snatched her hands off of his chest like they were on fire. " I only wanted to come here tonight to surprise you. I spent all day long trying to make myself look beautiful and desirable for YOU! What you see before you now," Sookie swept her hands over the front of her body. " is nothing less then I have worn here numerous time before at your request. If you don't want me anymore Eric, tell me but don't you dare belittle me to ease your guilt over it. I am a big girl, I can take it. Hell, I have been taking whatever crumbs you have thrown my way for months now."

"Sookie." Eric moved to embrace her

"And what the hell is this Sookie crap?" She dodged his grasp, moving to put some space between them. "You never just call me Sookie. Where's My Dear One, Or Lover? Are you breaking up with me Eric?" Sookie fought back unshed tears at the thought. She tried to swallow to ease her suddenly dry throat.

"Stop this foolishness at once, Sookie." Eric was on her in milliseconds. "I have told you time and time again that this is not the time for fun and games. Yet here you are, playing at them." He shook her gently. "You say you were here for me, instead I find you on the dance floor, for all to see, looking like you are having sex with the invisible man and reeking of your desire and booze. You tell me, what am I suppose to think, Dear One?"

"You are suppose to think, DUMB ASS, damn aren't I a lucky man. She is MINE!" Sookie tried to pull away but Eric wasn't having it. She stole a glance at his face and saw that he was still unbelievably pissed. Might as well go for the gold, she thought. He can't possibly get any madder. "Why don't you make love to me anymore Eric? Why don't you take my blood?"

Eric released her so fast, she stumbled. "Pamela!" He shouted.

"Don't avoid me Eric. I am not having it." Sookie stomped her foot like the child he accused her of being.

"You bellowed, Master." Pam cocked an eyebrow in Eric's direction.

"Take Sookie home." Eric simply stated never looking in Sookie's direction.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sookie picked up the nearest thing she could reach and launched it at Eric's head.

Eric caught the bottle of Tabasco sauce without ever looking up from his desk. "Now Pam."

"Eric Northman, if I leave now before we finish our talk, I am not coming back." Sookie walked over to his desk and banged her fist on it. "EVER!"

"Whatever you think is best Sookie but believe me, we are finished with this topic." Eric picked up his phone and started punching numbers in. "I will see you when we both have a chance to settle down."

"Unfuckingbelieveable." Sookie stomped past Pam, who seemed completely lost as to what was going on.

Sookie pulled herself back from the memory, at the sound of Amelia's feet on the stairs. Her and Eric hadn't talked since then but he had been in touch. The very next day she had received a beautiful bouquet of white lilacs. A simple card had been attached, two words gracing its surface, "Forgive me, -E."

"Sooks? Are you ready chicka?" Amelia came bouncing through her bedroom door with a mischievous grin in place. "Ready to cure that EVD?"

"EVD, Ames, really?" Sookie could barely control her curiosity.

"Yup. Erectile Vampire Disorder." Amelia replied with a simile. "Now lets get that motion potion brewing."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Thanks for the reviews. I will try and improve my writing skills but I am scared its a lost cause...lol

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. No sense in wishing for it.

"Gracious sakes alive, Amelia." Sookie tossed a pillow at her head. "Are you frigging kidding me? Eric would flip if he heard you say something like that."

"Eric should be kissing my ass. I am going to fix his not so little problem." Amelia wiggled her eyes at Sookie. "I'll have that vampire sporting wood in no time."

"We don't even know if thats what the problem is Amelia." Sookie flopped back on her bed, trying not to disturb the container that held the ingredients for Amelia's spell. "Oh my God, what if he really just doesn't want me. Maybe I should just try spicing things up."

"Sookie come on girl," Amelia nudged her friend in the knee. "If he wasn't happy to see you last week in that hot little red number, then he definitely can't pop a woody."

"I don't know Ames. He was pissed that I was there." Sookie sat up, her eyes filling with tears. "Even when we have been mad as hell or hated each other, Eric has always wanted sex."

"Sookie I am telling you, he can't get it up. I mean come on. He is 1,000 years old. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Amelia reached for the box and examined the contents. Her fingers idly twirled around the blond silky strands she found inside. "No problem getting his hair I see."

"Nope, he left a brush here." Sookie bit her lip in apprehension. "Ames there's no adverse side effects of this, are there?"

"Sookie nothing bad is going to happen." Amelia slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. "We'll have that man rocking your world in no time flat."

"You didn't answer me Amelia." Sookie glared at her. "Out with it."

"There might be one small catch." Amelia pulled a lighter out of her bag and started lighting candles around the room. "," She shrugged her shoulders, "either way Sooks you'll be in the same boat your in now."

"No! I won't chance that." Sookie started cramming everything back in the box and blowing out candles. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this to begin with. Eric hates witches. Look what Hallow did. I won't do this to him."

"Good Lord, Sookie." Amelia tried to rescue some of the candles. She sat down on the floor blocking the remaining lit ones. "You have to trust me honey. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Bob!" Sookie replied crossing her hands over her chest and glaring at Amelia.

"Oh that was one little mix up, which you and Octavia are never going to let me live down." Amelia huffed. "I am a much better witch now. Plus, you are the key ingredient Sookie."

"What do you mean?" Sookie sat down cross legged on the floor beside Amelia running her hands over Eric's strand of hair.

"Do you love him Sookie?" Amelia placed her hand on Sookie's shoulder when she started to bristle. "None of that now. Do you love him? No holds barred, all emotions in or nothing, love him?"

"I do love him but," Sookie was getting irritated. What the hell was Amelia going on about. She had more then proven her love for Eric. Hadn't she?

"No buts Sookie. Do you love the man? Or Vampire?"

"Yes!" She seethed. " I fucking love him, okay."

"Good." Amelia stood holding her hand out for Sookie. " For the spell to work, it must be cast by someone that is pure of heart and good intentions. Its going to work Sookie. Now then, lets get your mans swag back."

"Swag?" Sookie grasped Amelia's hand and pulled herself up, her nose crinkling in confusion.

"Oh Sooks, you are too funny girl. You are with the king of swag and you don't even know it." Amelia peeled off in a fit of laughter. "Start lighting the candles again and I'll get us set up."

Sookie circled the room lighting the candles again. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. But for Eric she was willing to do just about anything. Even this crazy spell that Amelia had cooked up. He was worth fighting for and if he wouldn't talk about what was going on, what other choice did she have. She refused to let him handle things alone like he always insisted on doing. The last time she didn't see him for almost three months.

Then at least, Pam or Eric had been in contact. Now it was an occasional call here or there. No random showing up in her bed to snuggle, or popping in her shower just to wash her back and convince her to have sex. It was like he was slipping away from her.

She knew in the back of her head that there was still a lot up in the air with De Castro and Madden. She did understand that Eric's back was against the wall with them. But they weren't even here. So that couldn't be it. Maybe Eric was in mourning over his maker. Although that didn't seem to be the case when he met his final death. He seemed excited.

She was really tired of trying to figure it out. Nothing was making sense. If he was slipping around on her, she would know it. The bond couldn't lie. He couldn't lie to her. Even though he had locked down the bond a time or two, he still couldn't lie when she asked him. Eric denied every time that he was seeing someone else.

She realized, for the most part he was treating her like a child. How many times over the last few months had he told her, no Sookie, not now Sookie, leave it alone Sookie. It reminded her of when she was little and Gran use to get onto her for being a brat. Thats how Eric was treating her like a spoiled brat.

Well no more. She wasn't having it. No siree. Eric had awakened the woman in her and it was about flipping time that he remembered that. If he couldn't get the gracious plenty to rise for the occasion, she would help him out. It wasn't that she missed sex so much as she missed him and the closeness she felt when they made love. Well okay, part of her missed the sex. Eric was a god and had made sure that he ruined her for any other man.

Giving up sex with Eric was like giving up the sun. She would wither without it. They both warmed her heart and comforted her soul. She couldn't imagine living without either one for long. It was unthinkable.

He had her on such a dry spell that she had actually been contemplating using the BOB Amelia had bought her as a gag gift. To Sookie's way of thinking, if she could go to the tanning bed on days the sun didn't come out to play, then surely she could use that if she needed a good lay. She just couldn't see BOB as measuring up to Eric.

Sookie had even tried talking to Pam. That as Jason would say, went over like a fart in church on a wooden bench. Very awkward and a bad idea to say the least.

"Damn Sookie now you are rhyming and quoting Jason." She mumbled to herself. Neither one of those things were good ideas.

"You say something hon?"

"What, no." Sookie cleared her throat.

"Then I say no time like the present." Amelia glanced at her wrist watch. "And speaking of time we are almost upon the witching hour. Go get ready. He should be here shortly after the spell is cast."

Sookie grabbed her bag from Taras Togs and rushed into the bathroom. She discarded her clothes as quickly as possible and smoothed the ice blue sheath down her body. She debated wearing the matching underwear but decided against it. Why hold up go time, she thought. She wanted Eric back inside her as quick as possible. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Sookie glanced in her full length mirror to make sure her '"girls" were up and at em. The nightgown had a built in support that was doing wonders for them. A small adjustment was made, then she ripped the ponytail out of her hair and finger combed through it. Satisfied at her appearance she returned to Amelia as quickly as possible.

"Wow, hoochie mama." Amelia whistled and gave a cat call. "I hope you didn't pay a fortune for that because your Viking is going to rip it to shreds."

"That was the plan." Sookie said with a blush and grabbed the container off the bed. "Now what do I do?"

"Sit on the bed Sooks." Amelia waited patiently for Sookie to get settled. Laughing when she turned Eric's side of the covers down. "First you need to take out the fabric hearts. What did you make it from by the way?"

"Ericsreadundies." Was the muttered reply.

"What was that?" Amelia snorted. "Come again."

"Move along Ames. I don't see what that has to do with anything." Sookie said not meeting Amelia's gaze.

"Alright take your magic panty hearts and lie them flat on the bed." Amelia dodge a book being thrown at her head. "Sorry couldn't resist. Uhm, after that sprinkle some of the vervain on each of them." Amelia nodded her head as Sookie looked up after completing her task. "Now you want to place some of Eric's hair on one of the hearts and yours on the other."

"This seems really stupid Amelia." Sookie griped. Carefully she took Eric's hair and gently placed it on the heart. Please work, she thought as she placed hers on the other.

"We'll see who's stupid when my mo-jo gets your sugar daddy back." Amelia smirked. "Anywho, fold each of them into small packets, then take the needle and pin them together. Then voila, instant sweaty monkey sex with your vampire."

"Thats it?" Sookie asked looking doubtful. "Are you sure Ames, cause I don't see Eric, nor do I feel him getting any closer."

"Duh, gotta bury it under an oak by the full moons light." Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "Oopsies"

"Amelia, I swear to god, if there isn't a full moon out tonight," Sookie got out of bed stomping all the way to the window. "I will kick your scrawny ass."

"Oh there is. I was just messing with ya." Amelia giggled as she started gathering her things. "Want me to bury it for you on my way out?"

"No its fine." Sookie tossed on a matching wrap and some house shoes.

"You're sure?" Amelia reached her hand out for the bundle that was still laying on the bed. "You don't want to just stay in bed so you can be easily pillaged?" She squeaked when Sookie lunged for her. "No save your strength, you are gonna need it."

"Would you go to Jason's already." Sookie brushed past her on the way to the stairs.

"Okay but call me." Amelia skipped down the stairs behind Sookie. "That is if you can talk tomorrow. Assuming the Viking leaves you with a voice." She wagged her eyes at Sookie and shot out the door.

Sookie shook her head at the craziness that was her life. Her she was 27 years old and traipsing around in her night clothes on a full moon to cast a vampire, viagra love spell. "This had better fucking work."

She spotted the perfect oak sitting between her house and the cemetery. Sookie pulled up her gown so as not to stain the delicate material and knelt on the cold ground. She spotted a twig that would help with her digging adventure so she didn't have to dirty her hands. After a few minutes of plugging away at the soil, it was big enough to fit her little package. She placed it carefully in and gently returned the soil.

Sookie closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening. "Please, I can't loose him. Make this work."

A sudden chill raced up her spine and the wind began to whip through the trees. A mist of rain began to fall and Sookie ran back to the shelter of her home. She hurried up the stairs into her bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry her dampened hair and gown. Thankfully she wasn't too bad and would dry in no time.

She wondered how long she would have to wait before Eric arrived. Sookie settled herself back in bed and tried several different positions before deciding she was being silly and just relaxed. She closed her eyes and imagined the kisses that Eric would place on her body. The way it would feel to have his length pressed against her. Or in her. She moaned softly at the thought. Her hand trailed slowly down her body, feeling her nipples tighten into little beads. She could feel the dampness pool between her thighs.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the front door open. Her breaths become erratic when she heard the door shut and feet on the stairs. A moan passed her lips as she saw the handle on her door turn. She closed her eyes and gasped when she felt a cold hand caress her body. Her nipples became hard as rocks and she couldn't abide the amount of pressure she felt between her legs.

"Touch me lover, please." Sookie moaned. "Oh how I have missed you."

"Sookie, I thought you would never ask." Pam replied before she kissed Sookie within an inch of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thank you so much for your kind reviews. It means a lot to me. Frankly I thought no one would be interested and I would end up pulling it...lol.

I apologise up front about the shortness of this chapter. It just felt like this is where it should stop. I am working hard on trying to stretch things out a bit and give you more bang for your buck.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Sookie pushed relentlessly against Pam, trying to gain her release. Her actions forced her chest closer to Pam's. Judging by the deep moan that escaped Pam's throat it was only turning her on. She tried to breathe out of her nose as Pam's tongue continued to ravage her mouth. She let out a squeak when Pam started massaging her breast. She twisted her hands in the back of Pam's hair and pulled with all her might, in an attempt to force her lips away. A growl emitted from Pam before she relinquished control of Sookie's lips with a noisy pop.

"I just knew you would be a wild cat in bed Sookie." Pam leaned down and licked Sookie's neck. "Bring it on, your Pammykins likes it."

"Pam, stop it." Sookie hooked her leg around Pam's waist and flipped them over. "What has gotten into you." She panted feeling completely out of breath from Pam's attack.

"Ahhh, yes baby cakes, show me how dominant you are." Pam threw her head back and purred. "You are full of surprises and your naughty pillows look amazing from my view." Pam reached out to tweak a nipple until Sookie slapped her hand away. "Is it spanking time? Oh and I left my paddle at home."

"Pam be still and quit trying to paw my breast." Sookie dodge to the left when Pam once again tried to palm her. "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"You Sookie. I want it to be you. I get wet just thinking about your fingers or your..umph." Sookie slapped a hand over Pam's mouth before she could finish her sentence. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"None of that. Now why are you here and where is Eric?" Sookie snatched her hand away from Pam's mouth the minute she brought her tongue out to play. She scrambled off the bed and scurried over to her doorway with Pam hot on her trail.

"Sookie why are you running from me? Can't you see how much I want you?" Sookie almost tripped down the stairs in her haste to get away from Pam. She knew Pam was toying with her. There was no way she could out run her. "That Viking has nothing on me. Where do you think he learned his magnificent oral skills from? I taught him everything he needed to know about eating pussy."

"Please stop Pam. I really don't want to revoke your invitation but I will." Sookie yelled over her shoulder, her feet finally touching the first floor landing. She leapt into the living room and grabbed a lamp off the table. "I don't want to hurt you but I will." Sookie held her make shift weapon out in front of her like it could actually stop Pam.

"Whats a little bit of pain between soon to be lovers?" Pam glided into the living room, her left hand tracing seductively down her neck to the top of her breast. "Of course we need a safe word. I vote for butter."

"Butter?" Sookie asked before she could stop herself. She continued easing back placing the couch between her and Pam.

"Right as in butter my muffin." Pam licked her lips and her fangs clicked down. "As in what I plan to do to yours."

"Pamela!" Eric bellowed from the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sookie sighed a breath of relief. He was here. Hopefully he could control his child. She had no clue what had gotten into Pam tonight but it was down right scarey. Even in front of her maker she was eying Sookie like a fresh baked ham on Christmas day.

"Eric!" Sookie dropped the table lamp and ran as fast as her legs would carry her over to Eric, throwing her arms around him. "I am so happy to see you. Please send her home. She has lost her mind."

"My love what has she done to you?" Eric asked his voice full of rage, the sound of his fangs clicking down.

"She just showed up and starting kissing me and trying to make out with me." Sookie buried her face into Eric's chest. She pushed her body as close to him as she could go without literally crawling into his skin. She breathed him in. God he smelled so good. She had missed him so much. "Just send her away Eric. Something is wrong here."

"Be silent, human." Eric forced her from the comforts of his chest, knocking her to the floor. "I will get to you in a minute."

"Wha..?" Sookie couldn't believe her eyes when Eric turned his back on her and pulled Pam flush against his body. His towering frame covered her as he leaned down and placed the gentlest kiss on her brow.

"Did she harm you my love?" Eric made cooing noises at Pam and ran his fingers through her hair. "Speak to me Pam."

"What the fuck?" Sookie exclaimed, pushing herself off the floor. "Eric Northman, you better explain yourself now!"

"God, I love it when she is forceful." Pam pushed Eric off and reached for Sookie. "Eric be a dear and go the fuck away."

"Huh, what, huh?" Sookie couldn't think. What in the the blue blazes of hell was going on here?

"How can you want her Pamela?" Eric reclaimed his previous position with Pam and looked at Sookie with a sneer, "She is obviously not too intelligent and seems to think we need to explain ourselves to her."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen her breast?" Pam leered at Sookie "With fun bags like that who cares if she's smart or not." Pam tried to push Eric off of her again. "Get off me Eric. You're poking me with that thing and you know I don't drive stick anymore."

Sookie stomped over to Eric and Pam, pushing her away from him. Pam just latched her arms around Sookie and began nibbling on her neck. Sookie didn't care at the moment. She just had to know if Eric was flying at full mast. Her eyes automatically centered on his crotch and sure enough, the gracious plenty was up and waving HELLO!

"I can't believe this shit." Sookie stomped her foot while poking Eric in the chest. "Has everyone lost their ever loving minds? First, you *poke* don't touch me *poke* for months *poke*, then you insult me and call me a whorish child *poke, shove* then you make with the nice *kicks in the shin* sending me flowers *kicks other shin* then you show up here and are hard *grabs GP and squeezes* for PAM!"

"Thats it Sookie. Snatch that nasty old thing off. Let him know, no one here wants it." Pam purred in her ear, with nibbling kisses along the way.

"Pam's the most action I have seen in months." Sookie squeezed harder. "You have some nerve, husband dear, to come to my home and get it up for another?" Sookie released Eric and brushed Pam off. "Fuck my life!"

"If action is what you want Sookie, I will give it to you until your toes curl up and your lungs burn out. I will have you screaming your release by the time this guy," Pam pointed a finger at Eric, "has a chance to yank down his zipper and say howdy do."

Sookie's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Pammykins?"

"Yes my little Sookie-Cat?" Pam meowed at her. Frigging full blown meowed. This night couldn't get any stranger.

"Before I loose my senses and take you up on your offer for mind blowing sex that Eric is obviously not going to give me," Sookie rushed out "I resend your invitation."

Pam tried to grab Sookie as an invisible force began to pull her from the house. Sookie barely managed to keep out of reach. She could hear Pam yelling from the front porch. "You will come around Sookie. You will come around my fingers, my tongue...you'll come again and again."

Sookie ran forward and slammed the door in Pam's smug face. "Go home Pam."

"I'll let you off for the night snookums but mark my words, I will have you." Pam cheerful laughter came from out front. Sookie pressed her head into the door, praying to wake up from this nightmare.

"You are a very foolish human." Eric, good lord. How could she have forgotten about Eric. His muscular frame leaned into her, pressing her body flush against the door. His hand reached up and grasped her hair, yanking hard and pulling her neck to the right, exposing her jugular. She felt his tongue slip out and began to trace her vein. "I could end you right now."Eric growled against her.

Sookie could not control the tremors that shook her body. She knew that she needed to send him away but this was Eric. Somewhere deep down he had to remember her and what they had shared. "Eric..."

Eric snaked a hand around to her breast and flicked her nipple until it became hard and sensitive. Her stomach tightened up and she felt moisture kiss her thighs. He inhaled deeply when he caught the scent of her desire. "I threaten to kill you, yet you are not scared and become aroused. Why do I feel as if I know you little one? Now that Pamela is gone, I see you. I feel you in my blood."

"You do know me Eric. We are blood bonded." Sookie panted out as Eric's hand began a slow descent to her stomach. In the back of her mind she was screaming push him away. Her body was thinking pull him inside. Take him in. Make him remember us. She bit her lip as his cool fingers traced the inside of her thighs through the material of her nightgown. "We are wed according to vampire law."

"Is that why a feel your blood singing to me?" Eric pressed his nose into her neck. "It is such a sweet sirens song that I must have a taste."

"It sings to you Eric because you love me."

"No. I love Pam." Eric hissed. "You I just want to fuck and drink."

Sookie felt his cock pressed against the small of her back. She could feel him throbbing against her. Her vagina clinched at the thought of having him back where he belonged. Even though she knew it was so very wrong. Not like this. Never like this when he didn't know what they meant to one another. "Eric, no."

"Be quiet woman." Eric forced his hand over her mouth. "You speak as if you have the urge to deny me. Your body tells me otherwise." He ground his cock into her back, smiling when he heard her moan. "I can smell your essence Sookie. It is begging for me to take you. To fuck you until you are too sore to walk. I am in mind to give you what you yearn for."

His other hand started easing up her nightgown until his fingers met her warm, wet center. "There, right there, is where I will ease your craving." Eric's talented finger probed her opening. He used his thumb to massage her clit for a few seconds, backing off when he felt her tighten around his finger. Then he trailed his hand over to her femoral artery and scratched it lightly with his fingernails. "Here is where I shall ease mine."


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ All grammar errors are mine. I suck at the verbage and the dreaded comma at times. Please forgive my mistakes.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the truly talented Mrs. Harris. I am just giving them a proverbial mind fuck.

Sookie stiffened at Eric's words. There was no denying what he said was true but she refused to be used by him. She knew that if Eric was coherent he would never approach her this way. Something had most definitely gone wrong with Amelia's frigging spell. There was no other explanation.

Thats what I get for listening to her, Sookie thought. Come on Sookie, it'll be great. You know he needs a little pick me up. Nothing bad will happen. Blah, blah, fucking blah. Why did she ever trust that one of Amelia's stupid spells would work.

Now here she was with one pissed off horny Viking attached to her back. Who didn't know if he wanted to fuck her or drain her. It was evident in his quick changes between dry humping her and nipping her neck every few minutes. Not to mention the psycho, nymphomaniac Pam, who just couldn't wait to get in her drawers. She was well and truly fucked.

Sookie attempted to remove Eric's hand. He chuckled softly at her, letting her know he had her right where he wanted her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Think, Sookie, think. She bit down on the inside of his palm, eliciting a growl from Eric. That could work she thought. Get him out of his mind with need. Then when he removes his hand, toss his ass out of here.

She began tracing her tongue over the grooves in his hand, alternating between long, wet licks and short nibbling bites. His hand returned to her mound, with slow torturous speed. Her tongue slipped between his fingers until she captured one. She tugged it into her mouth, sucking firmly. Eric moaned. Almost there. She stood up on her toes to align her ass with his cock, gyrating against him. Any moment now, she thought.

Eric whipped her around so fast, making her head spin. She had a moment of fighting vertigo before her vision cleared to meet his glacial blue eyes. She opened her mouth to cast him out, only to have his mouth on hers, forcing his tongue inside. Sookie whimpered at the sensation of his lips mashing over hers. His tongue felt as if it touched every molecule of her being.

She felt him shift and heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being snatched down. He hoisted her legs up around his waist. She could feel the head of his shaft, poised at her entrance. One small move and he would be inside her. Sookie gripped her legs around him as tight as she could. She threw herself into his kiss. Praying somehow, someway, she could get out of this mess.

"Mind telling me, why in the hell I just had to console a sobbing Pam that claims you are the light of her undead life?" Amelia's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Really Sookie. Can't one dead lover be enough for you...eeepp."

Eric released her lips and growled at Amelia. If looks could kill, she would have been ten toes up, lying on the hardwood floor. "Get the fuck out."

Sookie forced air into her lungs after Eric's brutal kiss. Her voice trembled as she said the words her soul was begging her not to say. "No Eric Northman. You get the fuck out. I rescind your invitation." Her limbs crashed to the floor as he was pulled away from her. Her shoulders shook with the forceful cries that crashed over her.

She couldn't look up. She refused to see him being pulled away from her. She had lost him to her own stupidity. Her own foolishness had caused this. She curled her arms around her legs and sobbed as if her heart were breaking. Who was she kidding? It was. He was gone. Even if she could reverse the spell, Eric would never forgive her.

If only she could turn back the hands of time. She would never have cast this stupid spell. She wouldn't have let her fears rule her. She was a fool.

She could hear his angry voice shouting outside. Her door shook with the pounding of his fist . "You can run lover, but you can not hide from me. I know where you live. I have your scent. I will hunt you down no matter where you go. Now opening this door and let us finish what was started."

"Go away Eric. Please go away." Sookie sobbed. She placed her hands over her ears and hummed, trying to drown him out.

"Sookie?" Amelia knelt down in front of her, grasping her head and forcing her eyes to her. "What happened honey?"

"We fucked up." Sookie sobbed out. "Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone?

"I don't understand." Amelia pulled Sookie's head against her chest, running her fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her. "There is no way that spell could have gone wrong."

"Are you fucking kidding me Amelia?" Sookie slammed her hands into her, knocking her back on the floor. She straddled her as quickly as possible, grasping Amelia's hands above her head. Amelia tried to wiggle her off but Sookie effectively pinned her, cramming her knees into her sternum. "Gone wrong, honey we are way beyond your fucking spell going wrong."

"I can't breath Sookie." Amelia gasped out. "Get your fat ass off of me."

"I'll smother you with my fat ass if you don't shut up." Sookie leaned into her harder. "You told me the only way that spell could go wrong and I quote, was Eric might not get it up again. Honey believe me. He can get it up..."

"So whats the problem?" Amelia interrupted, squirming trying to get some air in her lungs.

"The problem, Samantha, is not only is he getting it up for me but Pam as well." Sookie leaned down until her face was an inch from Amelia's. "Who he just so happens to be in love with."

"Bahahahaaaaa...what?" Amelia fell into a fit of giggles.

Sookie quickly became annoyed with the snorting witch and shoved off her. She fell beside her and waited for Amelia to calm down. Amelia had tears running from her eyes she was laughing so hard. "Oh my God. That is too fucking funny."

She tried her best to ignore Amelia's humiliating laughter. She tried to focus on Eric but couldn't hear him anymore. She prayed to God he had left for the night. She didn't think she could take another second of his demanding to be let back in.

Sookie reached over and thumped her soon to be ex friend right between the eyes. "Do you see me laughing Ames? This is not funny!"

"But is is." Amelia snorted. "I can just picture it. Eric trying to get his swerve on with his two best girls."

"I am so happy we could amuse you Amelia." Sookie got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. This night was a disaster of epic proportions. She tore through the kitchen cabinets until she found what she was searching for. Johnny Walker Red. Maybe she could drink this cluster fuck of a day away. "I forgot to mention, not only does he love Pam and wants to fuck me but he doesn't know who I AM!"

"Say what?" Amelia came into the kitchen, whipping tears from her eyes.

"He doesn't know me Amelia. Eric thinks I'm just some pushy, stupid human who's blood sings to him and he would really like to fuck and drain."

"How the hell did you mess up the spell Sookie? There was nothing in there about forgetting or falling in love. It was a simple passion spell." Amelia had a puzzled look on her face. "Its not adding up."

"How did I mess it up? I did everything you said to do." Sookie tossed a shot back. She glared at Amelia and started counting off fingers. "One place the hearts, check. Two sprinkle the vervain, check. Three place the hair...

"Wait a minute." Amelia squealed. "Are you sure that was Eric's hair?"

"Of course it was Eric's hair. It was his brush." Sookie sat down at the kitchen table. She was flabbergasted and started picking at the label. "I know Eric's hair."

"I am sure you do. But my friend, who besides you and Eric has long beautiful, silky blond hair?"

"No, it couldn't have been hers." Sookie slugged some whiskey back then slammed the bottle on the table. "There is no way."

"Yes, way. Eric shares everything with his child. Except for you but if what you say is true who knows...haaaa." At a glare from Sookie she gulped and changed her train of thought. " Uhm, why is it so hard for you to believe that Pam wouldn't use his brush?" Amelia grabbed a clean glass from the drain and placed in front of Sookie. "Gonna share some of that lush?"

Sookie glared at her but splashed some whiskey into her glass. "Think about is Sookie. Pam, who is never with a hair out of place. Ms. Fangtastic all the time. You can bet your perky ass that she would use it and he wouldn't give two shits about it."

"If what you are saying is true, I inflamed Pam and Eric's passions? So how do you explain his not knowing me and being in love with Pam?" Sookie took another sip. She was starting to feel her insides liquefy. It was wonderful. A few more shots and all of this would just fade away.

"That my friend, is the million dollar question." Amelia seemed to puzzle over it for a few minutes, sipping occasionally from her glass. "Maybe with the combination of their hair it shifted the spell and made it embrace all lovers. I mean Eric and Pam were lovers at one time." She shrugged her shoulders. " I still don't know why he would forget you or say that he loves Pam. It really doesn't make any sense."

" I understand to a point but it was all one sided. Pam wanted me and nothing to do with Eric. Eric wanted Pam and nothing to do with me until I forced her to leave." Sookie propped her head on her hand, swirling the now half empty bottle of JWR with the other hand.

"Of course Pam wouldn't respond to Eric. That hooker is a lesbian from the word go. It was a passion spell not a sexual preference changing spell." Amelia chuckled "But he responded to you after Pam left?"

"He responded all right." Sookie's face flamed with embarrassment. Or the liquor she wasn't really sure at this point. Damn it was getting warm in here. Might as well have another drinky drink.

"I saw some of his response. Thats why I was shocked as hell when I heard you send him packing." Amelia tapped her glass, singling Sookie for a refill. "Tell me what started it."

"He just pinned me against the door after I slammed it in Pam's face." Sookie's voice cracked. "Next thing I knew he was waxing poet about how he liked my scent, my blood sang to him and how much he wanted to fang me and bang me."

Amelia started snickering again. Sookie shot daggers at here until she stopped. "So he mentioned your blood? Did he bite you?"

"No he played at it but he never broke my skin."

"But it called to him. He might not have recognized you but he knew your blood. He hasn't completely forgotten you Sookie. I don't think Eric ever could." Amelia reached over and patted her hand. "Chin up girlfriend. We'll figure this out."

"I hope so Ames. I feel so lost without him." A lone tear escaped Sookie's eyes. "I should have just figured a way to chain that bastard to my bedpost and not let him up until I got what I wanted from him."

"Thats not a bad idea Sookie." A devious look crossed Amelia's face. "We could wrap some silver chains in a protective cloth. I have a friend that could install some light tight windows to keep the daylight away. I think this could work."

"Hell no Amelia!"

"Its brilliant. We are so doing this." Amelia jumped up and started rummaging through the junk drawer. She let out a victory shout when she found what she was searching for. Pen and paper in hand she started drawing out a diagram of Sookie's room.

"Amelia Bedelia, stop plotting. Your plans never turn out well." Sookie tried to snatch the paper and pen away from her. "We are not chaining Eric up."

"Oh you'll thank me for it in the end." Amelia stuck her tongue out at Sookie and stuck the pen and paper in her shirt. "I'll just work on this later. After you have a chance to see reason."

"Not gonna happen."

"Spoils sport."

"Lame ass witch." Sookie snorted back

"That is hurtful and uncalled for." Amelia fake cried. "Not to mention, you fucked it up this time. So nanananananaaaaaaaaa."

"Very mature Amelia." Sookie really wished she could cast Amelia out. Hey might as well go three for three tonight. "Ames I revoooke your inbatation." She snickered out.

"Doesn't work on me, you drunk jackass."

"Go way Ames." Sookie hick upped.

"Nope. I think I will stay here with you Sookie-Cat." Amelia snorted at the look that crossed Sookie's face. "Oh I know all about your girlfriends nickname for ya."

"I'm warning you Abelia, Imma nit you in a minute." Sookie slurring a bit.

"Sooks you couldn't nit wader if you fell out of a fucking boat right now." Amelia could barely  
control her laughter. "Before I forget, your potential lover asked me to give something to you."

"Stupp it Amez." Sookie blinked hard trying to focus on Amelia. It looked like the bitch had a shit eating grin on her face. She couldn't be sure. There also seemed to be two of them.

"Ah come on Sooks." Amelia batted her eyelashes at her. "Don't be that way. I bet its awesome."

Sookie shook her head trying to clear it. She spoke slowly trying to disperse some of the slurring "Nothing on god's green eartf could make me wan to see wat Pammykins sent."

Amelia mouthed Pammykins, both eyebrows shooting up in Sookie's direction. "Oh do tell."

"Not for all the whiskey in heaben." Sookie choked out, knocking back another sip.

"This sounds good." Amelia winked at her and sat down at the table. "Did she put the moves on you? There's this one thing she does with her tongue that..."

"Melia, no offense but shut the fuck up." Sookie tossed the remainder of booze back. "I have heard enuff bout Pam's sexual techniques tonight to last me a lifetime."

"She is quiet amazing." Amelia had a wistful look in her eyes. "Yummy. Good times."

"You be her cootie queen then. I don wanna." Sookie cried. "I wanna hab the Vikin. Ober and ober again... and then one more time. Why doesn't he lub me Ames?"

"Honey, he loves you." Amelia scooted her chair closer to Sookie and put her arms around her. "He's just a little lost right now. We'll get him back."

"I hope so. I feel lost wifout him." Sookie laid her head on Amelia's shoulder. "Gotta get him back."

Sookie's soft snores echoed in the room. Amelia waited a few minutes, ensuring that she was really out. When she was certain that she was, she whispered. "Gotcha right where we want ya." She eased Sookie's head off her shoulder and ran over to the back door. "Come in and help me get her to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Thanks again for all your kind words and reviews.

Please forgive any grammer mistakes I might have made. Again any constructive criticism is welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making any money from this crappy little story so please don't sue me.

"Stop jiggling her. She's gonna toss her cookies all over us." Amelia glared at Jason. "Why again was it that I asked you to help?"

"Well gee I don't know Amelia? You seem to be stock full of bright ideas lately," Jason grumbled under his breath. "and they call me stupid. Sooks finds out about what your doing and she is going to chew on your ass like a cow chewing cud. It ain't gonna be pretty Ames."

"I don't think anyone asked you what you thought numb nuts." Amelia shifted until she could get Sookie held more secure under her arms. "You just be the brawn and let me worry about being the brain."

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you say ma'am." Jason glared at her, picking up his pace. This had to be one of the stupidest things he had ever agreed too. Well, not counting the time he almost got arrested for breaking into Bud Dearborne's squad car and leaving a blow up doll. "You should tell her Ames."

"If your conscious is getting to you Jason, you tell her." Amelia tried to balance Sookie so she could open her bedroom door. She jumped back in dread when Sookie slipped and her head hit the floor. Jason looked at her in shock, still holding Sookie's feet. "Holy shit!"

"Sookie?" Amelia knelt beside her, patting her face. "You alright Sookie."

She mumbled something unintelligible and tried to roll over. Her movement was hampered by Jason's grasp. Her eyes opened for a minute trying to focus. "Jason, brofer, why you holding my toosies. I wanna sleeeeeep."

"Fuck" Jason mouthed at Amelia dropping Sookie's legs as quick as possible. He shrugged his shoulders when Amelia glared at him. "You're dreaming Sook. I'm not even here."

"Uhm, kay. " Sookie said passing back out.

"Shit, you don't think she'll remember do you?"

"Jas, Sookie is drunker then cooter brown." Amelia opened the door, then ran in to turn down the bed. She pointed to Jason, then to Sookie, indicating to bring her in. "Even if she does say something, we'll just tell her she dreamt it."

"You are one crazy bitch Amelia." Jason laid his sister carefully on the bed. "She is going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. We should leave her some water and aspirin out."

"I'll take care of her Jason." Amelia pulled the covers over Sookie. She then ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cup filling it with tap water and tossed a couple of tylenols into the palm of her hand. She placed the items on Sookie's bedside table. She glanced down at her friend and pushed the hair out of her sleeping face. "She is going to be fine. I promise."

"If you say so." Jason harrumphed.

"I do say so." Amelia doused the candles in the room and pulled Jason out behind her. "Everything is going exactly as planned. You just have to trust me."

"I'm do trust you baby. I just wish I knew everything you were doing." Jason tugged her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I can't tell you everything Jason." Amelia said between kisses. She trailed her hands down to cup his ass. "Everybody knows you can't hold water. The less you know the better."

"I can hold my water just fine. I ain't pissed myself since I was knee high to a June bug." he growled against her lips.

"Oh honey, its a good thing you're hot." Amelia snickered. "I meant you can't keep a secret."

"I can so." Jason demanded. "I ain't told no one about us have I."

"Baby your good when it comes to deceit with woman but think for a minute," Amelia purred against his ear "if you knew everything that I do, you might let it slip to Sookie. What if you were thinking about it and she overheard." She caressed his chest when she saw he was getting his feathers ruffled. "If she overheard something about you and I, she would just think it was your over active imagination. This though, she would be all over like white on rice. We just can't chance it Jason."

"I guess you're right. It just don't sit well with me is all. I wish I could learn to block her like you do." Jason picked Amelia up and threw her in a firemans hold over his shoulder. "Nuff about Sookie tonight. Whats say I take you home and show you what else I'm good at doing with women."

Sookie woke up to the sound of someone pounding on her door. She rolled over and glared at her alarm clock. It was entirely too early for company after the night she had. She thought about ignoring them but the persistent knock was making her already aching head feel worse. It felt as if she had hit it against a brick wall. She rubbed a particularly sore spot at the base of her skull and found a lump. She didn't remember hitting her head but hell at this point anything was possible.

She made her way gingerly out of bed. Her hands automatically shielding her eyes as the morning light was too bright for her. She searched around, looking for her house coat only to realize she had slept in it. Her gown was skimpy but with the benefit of the robe it wasn't too bad. She couldn't find her house shoes anywhere though.

Barefooted she padded down the stairs. Every move was jarring to her whole body. She felt like she had been ridden hard and put to bed wet. The last thing she could remember was slamming whiskey in the kitchen with Amelia. Nothing else was coming to her at the moment. She had no clue how she had even gotten to bed. She guessed Amelia helped.

Sookie made it to the front door just as the delivery man was turning to leave. He turned around as she tried to clear her parched throat. The look on his face did not bode well for her. His eyes started with her feet and made there way up to her face. He kind of did a side to side shake and forced a smile on his face. "Ms Stackhouse?"

"Yes. Can I help you." Sookie self consciously smoothed her hair down, trying to tame to wild mess.

"I have a package from you." The man grimaced and held out a clip board with a signature card in place. "If you'll just sign here I'll be out of your hair."

Sookie stopped herself from reaching up again. Instead she took the clipboard and signed as quickly as possible. "Hold on and let me get money for a tip."

"No ma'am. Thats quiet alright. It's been taken care of." The man took the paperwork back and presented Sookie with her package. "You have nice day ma'am. Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." Sookie crinkled her face in confusion. She took the package out of his hands and waved goodbye as he beat haste to his truck and burned out of there. "What the hell was that about?"

Sookie entered the house intending to start some coffee. She caught a glimpse of herself as she passed through the hallway. She looked like something the cat had dragged in. Her hair looked dirty and was in snarls. Her once perfect makeup was smeared. She had remnants of mascara and eyeliner caked under her eyes and creases from her pillow marred her face. She looked a hot mess...and what was that smell? Oh God. She smelled worse then she looked.

She dropped the package on the table and decided she would have a shower first. A piece of cloth peaking out of an envelope on the table, caught her attention. It was hot pink and looked glittery. Curious she picked it up and pulled the fabric out. She separated the tiny piece until she could make out what it was.

Amelia's voice came to her out of the blue. Pam had left something for her. Here is was. A frigging g-string. The front had fangs on either side. The middle taunted, in glittering letters,"Wanna see me sparkle?"

She dropped them faster than a whore's drawers. "ewwwww." Sookie rushed over to the kitchen sink and scrubbed her hands until they were red and squeaky clean. "Frigging Pam." She muttered.

After setting the coffee pot up, she went to take a shower. She avoided all mirrors along the way. She dropped her clothing as soon as she entered the bathroom. She had full intentions of burning them later. She knew she could never wear them again without the thought of last night traipsing in.

She scrubbed her hair twice and damn near made her skin raw with her thoroughness. She didn't leave the shower until the hot water gave out and forced her to remove her shivering body.

Sookie wrapped a towel around her and grabbed some fresh underclothes. She dried off as quickly as possible and pulled her them on. She snatched a pair of freshly washed jeans up and a blue tank top. After she was sufficiently dressed she tugged a brush through her hair. A silent cry welled up inside when she noticed it was Eric's. That would go on the burn pile as well.

Sookie gathered all of the things from the previous night and piled them into her clothes hamper. She slid on a pair of clogs and marched down the stairs through the kitchen and out to a safe area to start a burn pile. She dumped everything out, then scurried to gather matches and gasoline.

She placed the gas can by the burn pile then unwound the hose from the house. She turned it on and doused a circle around her makeshift pile. The last thing she needed was a fire getting out of control and Bon Temps finest volunteer squad showing up. She didn't know how she could even begin to explain what she was doing.

Satisfied that the surrounding ground was soaked enough, she tossed the hose aside then picked up the gas can. Silent tears ran down her face as she splashed her gown, candles and Eric's brush. She moved the can a safe distance away, then struck the match, igniting a flame. With a flick of her wrist she set it all on fire.

She watched as the flames consumed its spoils. The smell of the scented candles erupted into the morning air, making her feel nauseous at their sickly sweet aroma. She placed a hand and her churning stomach and tried in vain to bite back the taste of bile.

Sookie fell to her knees and shook violently as she emptied the contents of her stomach. The taste of soured whiskey making her gasp and cry out. She heaved until she thought her insides had been torn out. The racking pain did not subside until the last article fell into burning ash.

Sookie stood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She reached for the water hose and doused the now smoldering ash. She needed to get a shovel and clean this mess up but was too exhausted to try at the moment. She left everything as it was and headed back to the house.

Sookie bypassed the kitchen and trudged up the stairs to brush her teeth. Once she had accomplished that task, she took a long hard look at herself and didn't like what she saw. She gazed into eyes that she barely recognized. The blue of her iris looked dull and lifeless. Her skin was an unhealthy pallor. She looked worse then she felt, which was hard to believe.

No wonder Eric doesn't want me she thought. Gone was the innocent young girl that he use to know. In her place was a hardened woman, with steely cold eyes and part of her soul missing. How had she let it come to this? Gran would be ashamed if she could see her now. Then again even a mighty oak crumbles if pummeled enough. And Sookie had been beaten down more then a time or two.

She was pulled out of her musing by the sound of her cell phone. Sookie followed the sound and found it buried under her bed. How it had gotten there was anyone's guess.

She knelt down and retrieved the phone. She saw from the screen that she had missed ten calls and had just as many text messages. Curious, she flipped the screen open to see that nine of the calls where from Pam and one was from Eric.

Excited that he had tried to call her, she punched in the code to hear her messages. The first call was heavy breathing. Second sounded like Pam saying her kitty, kitty. The fourth and the fifth was so obscene that Sookie deleted them right away. Thankfully the next few were hang ups. The very last message was Eric.

"I need you. Come to me." Eric's sultry voice came across the line. Goose bumps tickled her flesh at the sound of his voice. It sounded so much like her Eric that she wanted to jump in her car and head to Shreveport. She knew it couldn't be though. If Eric was in his right mind he never would have left last night. She wasn't setting herself up to get hurt by him. There was no way she was heading there without some kind of back up plan.

She saved his message then moved on to the text.

Pam: The more you play hard to get the more I want you.

Sookie quickly respond to the text:

Not playing. You can't get this!

Pam: Did you get my present? picture attached. Click...Sookie almost dropped her phone. There was Pam, topless, kneeling on a bed with a seductive pout on her lips. Her hands were cupping her breast and the only thing she had on was the g-string.

Sookie: Didn't anyone ever teach you its impolite to re-gift. I don't want your nasty drawers.

Pam: Can Sookie-Cat come out to play? I have some nummy treats for you.

Sookie: Your treats are not what I want. This kitty cat ain't biting.

Eric: Why does my house smell like you?

Sookie:Your house smells like me because I am your bonded, ASS!

Pam: Bet you can't guess what I'm doing?...ung.

Sookie: Ewwwwwwwwwww

Eric: Answer me Sookie!

Sookie: I did.

Eric: Playing hard to get is beneath you. You will yield!

Sookie: I have yielded to you. You are just too stupid remember.

Pam: Playing hard to get makes me want to get underneath you. picture attached. Click...Pam a hand extended out in a V. Tongue lodged in the groove.

Sookie: That looks unsanitary.

Pam: What takes a licking and keeps on licking?

Sookie: I DON'T CARE!

Pam: Me! Wanna cum see?

Sookie: HELL NO!

Sookie tossed her phone on the night stand, noticing for the first time that Amelia had set her out some water and tylenol. She picked up the tablets and washed them down with the tepid water. She just prayed that they stayed down.

Sookie knew that she didn't need to take medicine without putting something on her stomach, so she headed back to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some toast. She damn sure couldn't take anything heavy today. Along the way she peaked in the guest room and saw that Amelia wasn't there. She wondered if she had decided to sleep over at Jason's. Lord knows, Sookie wasn't good company last night anyway. Amelia had first come up with the idea of staying there so her and Eric could have some privacy. Jason was out of town on a fishing trip with some friends, so it seemed like the perfect idea at the time.

After placing some bread in the toaster, Sookie poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a timid sip and hope it stayed down. This was one of the reasons she hated to drink. She sucked at hangovers. Just about everything made her ill. Unlike Jason that could drink like a fish, puke his brains out and still be able to eat a full course meal first thing in the morning. It wasn't fair.

Her gaze caught the package that was laying on the table. After her one "present" she was a little scared to see what was in there. She picked it up turning it a few times but didn't see a return address. Eying it like something was going to leap up at her, Sookie poked it a few times. Once she was assured that nothing was going to get her, she retrieved a pair of scissors from the junk drawer and began cutting it open.

Once the wrapping was removed, she found an interior box that was from an up scale store in Shreveport. They carried everything from shoes to jewelry, clothes and exquisite lingerie. Eric had bought her some wonderful pieces there a while ago. Eric, Sookie thought and ripped into the rest of the package.

Inside was a beautiful strapless bandage dress. The color was magenta. Not a color that Sookie would normally choose for herself but it was gorgeous. The neckline was sweetheart in design, her favorite and sure to make the girls look fabulous. The material was of something made to cling to her curves. Sookie placed the dress beside her on the table and dove back in the box. Silver gladiator shoes with a four inch heel and a clutch bag where included. No lingerie was included. Hell with the way that dress was made to grip a body, there wouldn't be room for it anyway.

On the very bottom of the box was a plain white envelope. She broke the seal with trembling hands anxious to see what was written. "Your presence is demanded tonight at Fangtasia. 10:00 sharp. Do not be late."

There was no signature on the card. Just a demand. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had sent it. She only knew one underhanded, cocky bastard at Fangtasia and that would be Eric. She didn't know what she had been hoping for when she opened the box. Maybe an undying letter of love, or I am so very sorry lover, I was a fool...but no, she gets Eric the Neanderthal and his demands. Well too bad. She was not going there and giving him home advantage. She would be an utter idiot to do that. At Fangtasia, his word was law and if anything got out of hand she was so screwed. Not to mention what if Pam were there making moon eyes at her...shudder.

Sookie shredded the card into pieces and threw it back in the gift box with the dress and shoes it had been sent in. She shook her head mournfully and bit back tears. She refused to cry anymore today. She scooped everything up and headed outside. It seemed as if she just got some new things for her burn pile.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ This is a very short chapter. I am sorry for that. I had plans for much, much more but I had a horrible day and I am afraid it transfered to my story. For those of you that stick with BBDOM after reading this, thank you. I will try and post a better chapter tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM series. I make no claims to them other then giving Sookie and Amelia a bad case of PMS.

Sookie scurried back out to the burn pile and threw the box on top of the ash. She didn't bother dumping the contents out. There was no point. It would all burn the same anyway. She reached for the gas can but paused when she heard a car pulling into her drive. She hoped to hell it wasn't another delivery man. There was only so much one girl could take in a day.

"Wow someone is feeling a little pyro today." Amelia said walking up to Sookie. "Are there going to be any marshmallows?"

"No Amelia. Just cleaning some things out" Sookie toed the box with her foot. "Why did you leave last night?"

"I didn't leave last night." Amelia bent down and flipped the lid opening, peering inside. "I just got an early start this morning."

"Your bed didn't look slept in." Sookie brushed Amelia's hands off the box. "Leave that alone Ames."

"Gee, Mom. I'm sorry I was up and gone before you and made my bed before I left." Amelia pushed Sookie's hands aside and pulled the dress out. "Why in the hell are you burning a brand new $300 dress and $500 pair of shoes?"

"Nose out of my business Ames. I mean it." Sookie snatched the dress and wadded it up. She tried to grab the shoes too but Amelia hide them behind her back. "Give them here Amelia."

"No frigging way. Not until you tell me what it is that you are doing." Amelia backed up as Sookie advanced on her. "What did you burn Sookie?"

"My Lord!" Sookie threw up her hands in frustration. She glared at Amelia and wondered, not for the first time, why in the hell she had ever hooked up with a loon like her for a friend. "If you must know, things from last night."

Amelia's jaw dropped. "Please for the love of Gaia, tell me you did not burn the hearts!"

"Shit!" Sookie let the dress fall to the ground and ran over to the tall oak. She fell to her knees and began clawing at the earth to retrieve the bundle.

"Don't fucking touch it Sookie!" Amelia dropped beside her and tried to stop her friend. For every scoop of dirt Sookie dug out, Amelia tried to replace it. When that wasn't working, Amelia tackled her to the ground. "Stop Sookie! You can't disturb the packet. That would be very, very bad."

"What could be worse then this Amelia?" Sookie rolled out from under Amelia and stared up at the sky. She hated all this wiccan crap. So many consequences and none of the spells seemed to work. Or maybe just Amelia's spells. She fucking knew better. "I have lost everything Amelia. Everything!"

"No you haven't. But you will if you burn those hearts."

"How can you say that? We were suppose to help Eric with his "little" problem." Sookie made quotation marks in the air. "We didn't help Ames. We made it one hundred times worse. God only knows what he got up too last night when he left. Maybe he bedded Pam? You ever think about that?"

"He didn't bed Pam." Amelia snorted. "The only way that could happen was if he commanded her to and Eric has never done that in the past. Need I remind you that she wants you. Hell, so does he even if he doesn't know why."

"So what do I do Ames?"

"You fight and get your man back honey." Amelia patted her on the knee. "I mean what does burning shit prove Sookie? Get over it and go after what you want."

"Go after what I want?" Sookie couldn't believe this shit. "Are you kidding me Amelia? When have I not gone after what I want? Do you not remember the red dress fiasco at Fangtasia? What about getting tossed out on my ass? I have gone after him and I think he just doesn't want to be gotten."

"Maybe your methods needed a little work." Amelia dodged a slap that was coming at her shoulder. "What?"

"Amelia, I listened to you on every turn. I did what you said to do. So the only method I can see that needs work, is me listening to your ass."

Sookie stormed across the lawn. She was so sick of everyone telling her what to do. Eric, Amelia, Sam, Jason... They all thought they had her best interest in heart. Like she was too stupid to know how to take care of herself. Don't do that Sookie, Why see a vampire Sookie, Whore it up Sookie, Doesn't it make you sick that he has to suck your blood in order to get it up Sookie. On and on the complaints went. She couldn't take another minute of it.

She whirled around and faced Amelia. "I tell you what Ames, unless you can tell me a way that this spell can be reversed right now, I want you out of my house. I am done. I am not playing anyones fool again. I want Eric back the way he was and I want Pam over her infatuation. If you can't get those things for me, then you are not welcomed her. Its because of you that I am in this situation to begin with."

"Oh Sookie, cry me a fucking river." Amelia glared at her. "I am just a little bit sick and tired of you blaming everyone else for your problems. No one twisted your arm and made you participate in anything. You wanted help and me being the great friend that I am, thought I would help you. However if you are going to be an uber bitch about it, you can fix it by your goddamn self."

"Fine. I will." Sookie stormed off never looking back. How dare Amelia say that to her. She didn't blame all of her problems on people. She took responsibility for her actions. She knew she was wrong for casting the spell. But she would have never thought of it if Ames hadn't instigated.

"Oh no you don't Sookie Stackhouse." Amelia grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Who in the hell do you think you are? You better take a long hard look at yourself and realize, I am all you have left. Yet you would run from me like you run from everyone else. Enough!"

"I have friends Amelia. I don't need you and I don't fucking run." Sookie pulled her arm out of Amelia's grasp.

"Thats all you do Sookie. Things get complicated, you head out. You do it all the time. Personally I think its about time someone called you out on it. Guess what, I am just the bitch to do it."

"You don't want to got there Amelia. Lets not start listing faults." Sookie sneered.

"Oh I am not claiming to be perfect Sookie. Not like you, that has sunbeams shooting out your ass. You're so frigging perfect." Amelia rolled her eyes and snorted. "Did you ever once stop and consider that you were losing Eric because you were pushing him away?"

"I did not..." Sookie started but was cut off by Amelia.

"Yes you did. Every time that man has ever tried to protect you, comfort you, love you, he has been met with resistance. You claim you dumped Quinn because he couldn't put you first but it was a lie. You dumped him because he wasn't man enough to call you on your shit like Eric does. Yet you make Eric suffer for everything he does." Amelia waited patiently, pleading with her friend to understand. "Do you know how many people would kill to be in your place? Do you know how much I would love to be there. To have Trey back and have him love me as Eric does you?"

"Ames, this is getting way out of hand. I know you miss Trey but don't you dare project what you wish you had on my relationship with Eric."

"Oh Sookie, buy yourself a fucking clue." Her eyes welled up with tears. She wished she could make Sookie understand but she might as well be talking to a brick wall. "Open your eyes Sookie. All is not lost for you if you will but see."

Sookie watched as Amelia made her way to her car and left. She hated that the situation had gotten out of hand like that. Amelia was wrong though. She didn't push Eric away. She hadn't had she?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ God I hope this chapter makes sense. I have been busting hump on it for 6 hrs now...most of which I was just plan stuck...lmao. Anywho, hope you enjoy it, all mistakes are mine, yada, yada, yada

Disclaimer: Its 2:00 in the morning and I still don't own them.

Her bed was calling for her. She was emotionally and physically tired. All she wanted to do was crawl in her bed, pull the covers up over her hand and fade away where none of this crap had happened.

Sookie trudged up her stairs and pulled the blinds down to block out the blaring sunlight. She wanted nothing to intrude on her rest. She unplugged the phone on her bedside table and silenced her cell phone. She then kicked off her jeans and sank into her bed in her tank top and underwear.

She must have laid there for an hour thinking on everything that had happened. She had no clue how to fix the spell. She was lost on how to get Eric back and Pam to her usual annoying self. Amelia had been her only hope but she didn't see her and Ames making up anytime soon. She had said some completely hurtful things. Not to mention, untrue. She had never pushed Eric away.

Sure she didn't always bow down to kiss his ass. Or listen to him when he asked her too but that wasn't pushing him away. That was standing up for herself. Eric respected her independence. He told her that. Of course he hated the fact that she wouldn't let him buy her things without a fight. He couldn't fault her for that though. There were times he was just underhanded. She was able to take care of herself and she didn't need him lording it over her that he had more money then she ever would. Not that she thought Eric looked down on her but she didn't need him to take care of her.

After she had received her inheritance she was quiet capable of getting all of her financial needs taken care of. She had been debating buying a new car and having some renovations done around the house. Just a little sprucing up to make things look nice. She had told Eric and he had gotten a funny look on his face. She had just attributed it to the fact that he had offered to do those things and she had told him no. Maybe he was upset about it but he had never confirmed it one way or another.

Sookie rolled over on her side and pulled his pillow close to her, tucking it in under her chin. His scent was no longer on the pillow, it was like he was slipping away all at once...time to focus on something else she thought.

Sookie had no idea what she was going to do tonight. She knew she wasn't going to Fangtasia. She had planned to ask Amelia to go with her to Merlotte's in an attempt to avoid Eric when he realized she wasn't coming. That was out of the question now that her and Ames had a falling out. She could always go alone. Although the thought of sitting there by herself was unappealing. The truth was she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. If she went to Sam she would endanger him, which meant calling Alcide was also out of the question.

Sam would have no problem standing up to Eric. He hated him. Eric being the sheriff of area five meant very little to Sam. Still Sookie wouldn't chance Sam getting hurt. She knew in a fight with a vampire, he didn't stand a chance. Which lead her to Alcide. There was no love loss between he and Eric but with the were's just coming out, they didn't need one of the most powerful men in the state bucking for them.

No, she was alone in this. She would just have to take things as they came. She would refuse to let Eric in if he showed. There wasn't much danger if she didn't let him inside.

She must have finally dozed off. When she opened her eyes it was to find herself in utter darkness. In a blind panic she looked over at her clock and saw that it was a little after nine. She was suppose to be on the road for Fangtasia by now. Sookie had maybe an hour before Eric realized she wasn't coming and would head her way. She was a bit frightened to say the least.

Sookie jumped out of bed and pulled on her know rumpled jeans from earlier. She had to come up with some kind of plan. What the fuck was she going to do if he showed.

She hurried around her room and gathered every piece of silver jewelry she could find. She was sure she looked like an idiot when she was done. Her every movement made sound. She had silver bangle bracelets lining each arm. Her Gran's large silver cross, her own and one that Tara had bought her covered her neck. She placed rings on both hands and silver dangly earrings in her ears. As Lafayette use to say, "She was blinging baby."

She didn't have a weapon though. If he could manage to get his hands on her, she was screwed. The thought of hurting him was out of the question. Whatever was going on with him now was not his fault. She had done this to him. She just hoped, if he came, the look of her would be enough of a cock block that he would give up and go home. Then she could concentrate on how to break the spell.

If Ames wouldn't help her, she wasn't above telling Octavia or Holly what happened and seeing if the could help. She wasn't too proud to beg for their help. It was worth a bit of humiliation on her part to set things right.

Sookie ran downstairs and made sure that all the lights were off. She knew she couldn't trick him into thinking that she wasn't home but it made her feel better to do something. All Eric had to do was turn on his blood hound nose and he would find her anywhere. She should have just packed a suitcase and skipped down. At least she would have gotten a head start on him. But no she was here. Take that Ames. I didn't run.

She made a pass around the house, checking all the windows and doors. She had revoked his invite but that didn't mean it would stop Eric from getting her if he wanted too. He could just get one of his human buddies to break in and grab her. Oh HOLY SHIT. He could do that. Sookie went over to the hall closet and grabbed the shotgun. It was loaded just like she left it. She just prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

She heard shuffling outside her front door. It was a quarter till ten according to the clock so it couldn't be him. She lifted the shotgun to her shoulder. Someone was there but she was afraid to ask. She stood as still as a statue, straining to hear any movement. She could her the cicadas humming in the night air. Other then that dead silence.

She had a moment where she thought she should just go to her door and swing it open. What better way to see who was creeping at her door then to surprise the bastard. Still she had seen a lot of horror movies that started out that way and those never ended well. No she would play the wait game and see if they were brave enough to come inside.

A tapping on her window, forced her to move. She couldn't tell which one is was coming from, she placed her self against the wall and locked the gun tight against her arm. It sounded like someone was toying with her. She heard giggling. A very throaty, husky giggle. God, its Pam she thought.

She crossed over to the windows and peeked outside. Sure enough Pam was standing out there. Her fingers were tracing little hearts all over Sookie's windows. Sookie took a closer look and the little hearts had S & P 4-ever in them.

"What are you doing Pam?" Sookie levered the gun at Pam. She wasn't going to shoot her but Pam didn't know that. She just hoped Pam didn't want to ruin the beautiful dress she was wearing and chance pissing Sookie off.

"I came over to play. I knew you wouldn't go to Eric tonight. Us women are smarter then that." Pam smiled up at Sookie holding the gun. A smirk so much like her makers graced her lips. "You're not going to shoot me Sookie. Put that thing away and come out to me. Or invite me in. We can lay by the fire and have some fun."

"No. I don't want to shoot you Pam but I will. Now, please leave my property." Why couldn't Pam understand what she wanted was never going to happen. Sookie knew the spell was to blame but damn, getting stalked by Pam wasn't her idea of a good time.

"Oh sugar. You don't know what you want. I however do and thats you." Pam moved closer to the window and pursed her lips at Sookie. "I understand that you are confused by what you are feeling. Dear Abby says sometimes woman are confused about being a lesbian and have to go through getting a dick phase before they can embrace their inner goddess. I can wait Sookie. I have time. I would just like to have a chance to play with your charms before they get old and saggy."

"Dear Abby never said that Pam." Sookie couldn't believe the crap Pam came up with. "And I am not a lesbian. Never was, never will be."

"Well she should have. So please don't kid yourself, Sookie. You are just going through the motions right now. I've been there. Confused, curious." Pam shrugged her shoulders. "I do understand. I mean I had Eric there to awaken my sexual appetite. He is a hard dish to turn down but in the end, I can do more for you."

"Pam what part of no do you not understand!" Sookie banged on the glass in front of Pam's face. "Get this through your head. I AM NOT GAY! There is no way you and I will ever be together. I belong to Eric. I am HIS! Now just incase you didn't understand that, let me be crude and say it to you in a way I am sure you will understand. A whole lot of licking and no sticking is not for me! Got it?"

"So what your saying is, if I can get a "toy", Pam made quotation marks, "just like Eric's, I can have some of that honey-pot?"

"Ugh!" Sookie dropped the curtain and backed away from the window.

"Hey Sookie that's doable. I just wasn't sure how you felt about toys." Pam's sultry laugh came from the window. "Toodles Sookie-Cat. I have some shopping to do."

Sookie banged her head against the wall. Great, just frigging great. She was scared to see what Pam would come up with. That didn't work out as planned, at all. She really need to do something about Pam but she had no idea how to handle her.

She had no time to think further on the situation before she heard gravel crunching up under heavy feet. If she had to wager a guess she would say that a 6'4 Viking had just arrives. It was just after ten. He really meant what he said when he told her ten on the dot. He must have flew over. She was a little shaken to say the least.

The thought of dealing with Pam was scary, an enraged Eric was a frigging nightmare of epic proportions. She thought of being childish and hiding in the the hall closet. Cover her hands over her ears and waiting him out until sunset. Yet she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't hide from him and she refused to let him make her feel intimidated in her own house. Still she didn't want to face him.

"Sookie!" Eric's bellowing voice came from her front door. "Open this fucking door now!"

Sookie held her breath. She couldn't to ten and prayed that he couldn't hear her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

"This is pointless, my dear. I know you are in there, so come and open the door."

Like hell, she thought. He can't get in Sookie. Just remember that. Not unless you invite him.

"I thought you were made of tougher skin, human. I guess I was wrong." Eric sneered right before he kicked her front door in. "I can sense you trembling in there. I hear your heart racing. I bet it tastes very sweet all coated with your fear."

Sookie peaked around the corner and could see his silhouette standing where her front door once stood. It was completely off the hinges and decimated in the hallway. No that son of a bitch didn't. She might be scared to death but no way was she going to let that asshole ruin her house.

Sookie braced the gun against her shoulder again and marched out to confront Eric. "You slimy bastard. How dare you break my door down."

"Ah, is this how my wife greets me? I send you a beautiful dress and ask you to see me tonight at Fangtasia and yet, you deny my request." Eric tutted from the door. He was dressed in his usual Fangtasia gear of black jeans and black wife beater. His hair was pulled back in a band with loose strands brushing the sides of his face. He looked like he was ready to fight or fuck. "Then has the audacity to point a gun at me like it could harm me. What is that saying you humans have? Oh yes, where's the love? For shame Sookie."

"Wife? So now I am your wife you big giant A-hole? Plus you didn't ask, you demanded." Sookie cocked the shotgun. She really wanted to shoot him at the moment. "And please don't try to use slang, it sounds even more stupid coming from your mouth." Sookie pointed the gun at Eric's shoulder. "Why are you here and not chasing after Pam?"

"She is no concern of yours." Sookie didn't like the smirk Eric was sending her way. He was up to something. She knew it to the bottom of her core. "Although, I can tell she was just here."

"About that. Can't you make her stay away from me?" Sookie inched a bit closer. Making sure that she stayed beyond his reach. He might be able to stand in the door frame but he couldn't come any closer and she was right where she needed to be now. She was in perfect range to fire off a shot if she needed to clear his ass out. First thing she was doing tomorrow was calling around and buying some sort of vampire proof doors.

"What will you give me if I do?" Eric placed his hands on the frame and leaned in as far as he could. "Make it good."

"How about I don't blow off your knee caps?" Sookie dropped her aim down to his left knee.

"You are truly funny. All that what do is piss me off." Eric threw back his head and laughed. "You do realize I am a vampire and your gun will not harm me?"

"It'll harm you alright. Especially if I keep shooting until I take your leg with it."

" Vicious, I love it." Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He cast Sookie a look that could singe a nuns drawers before he punched in a number. "Pamela. I forbid you from coming to Sookie's house again." Sookie watched while Eric rolled his eyes and held the phone out away from his ear. She wondered what was being said. "I command it. You will not disobey me on this." Eric disconnected the call.

"How do I know you were really talking to Pam?" Sookie didn't trust this Eric for a minute. For all she knew he could be talking to anyone.

"Would you like to see my phone? Of course you will have to come closer to me to get it." There was that frigging smirk again. Ugh something she use to find so sexy was quickly becoming a pain in the ass.

"No way. Toss it here." Sookie shook her head at him. She wasn't that damn dumb.

"And risk you having to put that infernal gun down to catch it? I think not." Eric chuckled. "I guess you will just have to trust me."

"Thats the problem. I use to trust you. My you. This you, I don't know."

"Then we are at a cross roads dear one." Eric simply stated. "Now are you going to invite me in? Offer me a drink or a chair? I am not leaving until we discuss what this is between us."

"I don't think that would be very wise Eric. I will offer you a drink though." Sookie propped the gun against the wall and went to the kitchen to get Eric a blood. She nuked it for the appropriate time and went back to her spot. She tossed it out to him, hoping he would catch it. "If you feel the need to sit, park it on the front stoop. I am afraid thats the only comfort you will be getting from me." Sookie sat down cross legged on the floor, placing the gun across her lap.

Eric looked appalled. She didn't know if it was the fact that she basically just tossed a blood at his head or told him to sit his fine ass on the ground. She really didn't care. If he wanted to talk they were going to do it on her terms.

"Look at me Sookie." She did. She met those beautiful blue eyes with her own. She could get lost in them forever. She felt the desire to let him in but knew she couldn't. Oh but she wanted too. She wanted to toss down the gun and threw herself into his arms. She wanted him so bad...Just say the words Sookie.

"What the fuck? Did you just try to glamour me? You know that doesn't work on me." Sookie felt the probe of his mind poking at hers. The only time that had ever worked on her was when she let him back in Jackson. She had gotten so use to letting her mental shields down with Eric that she had forgotten he had that ability if she let him. "Do you remember nothing of me Eric? I don't think I can do this again with you. It almost killed me last time."

"I feel as if I know you Sookie. Something inside here," Eric sat down outside the doorway and touched a hand to his brow and to his chest where his beating heart should be. "tells me that you belong to me. I get glimpses of you and I."

"What kind of glimpses? Tell me please."

"I see you and I in this house, in a small shower kissing and making love. Beside a fire cuddled under an ugly ass blanket and watching some stupid TV show. I see hear you calling out to me as you were tortured and I feel a rage deep inside me." Eric tossed his head at the memories. "Did these things happen? I feel as if someone has fucked with my head. I do not know what is real or what is fake."

"Oh Eric, those things happened. All of them." Sookie bit back tears. Could he actually be remembering? Maybe it was just a temporary glitch with the spell that muddled his memories. "Do you remember how you felt about me?" Please say yes, Sookie thought.

"I do not know how to answer that. Perhaps if you told me how you felt first." Eric sipped from his bottle and shivered at the taste. "This is terrible. Are you sure you wouldn't rather let me sip from you? If we are in fact blood bonded as you say, you are withholding nourishment from me. Such a bad wife you are Sookie." There was an unmistakable glint to Eric's eyes.

"No on all counts, Eric." There was nothing more that she wanted to do then share her blood with him but not to just feed him. It make be selfish on her part but she wanted Eric to know her before that happened. "What about Pam? Can you explain how you feel about her to me?"

"She is my child. What more is there to explain?" Eric drained the rest of the bottle and rolled it back in to Sookie.

"The fact that you are in love with her! How about the fact that you got hard for her when you haven't so much as touched me in months." Sookie felt like a petulant child that had gotten her favorite toy taken away. But dammit, he was suppose to be hers.

Eric fell into a fit of laughter. She watched him as he literally fell down on the ground, holding his stomach, he was laughing so hard. "Its not funny Eric."

"Oh but my dear it is." Eric laid there and brushed a hand across his eyes, wiping bloody tears of joy away. "You are amusing. I will give Pam that and I take back my early assessment of you, you aren't stupid by any means. You are just naive."

"Huh?" Sookie was very confused. She was sure it showed on her face. She had no idea what in the sam hell he was talking about.

"If I recall correctly, I did say that I loved Pam. I did not how ever say that I was in love with her."

"The hell you didn't!" Sookie was so pissed she threw the empty bottle and shattered it against the wall. "You looked me right in the face and said I love Pam, you I just want to fuck and drain. You called her my love."

"This is true, yes but it is not a proclamation of love." Eric stared at her. His lip was twitching like he was trying his best to hold back another laugh.

"I am confused Eric. Why would you say that and why were you hard?"

"I would say that because I do love Pam. She is my child." Eric sat with his back propped against the doorframe. "As for my erection, all I can say was it was caused by the force of her lust for you. Its rare that she can project that to me but it has happened before."

"Do you expect me to believe that line of horseshit?" Sookie snorted. "Do I look like a dumb bimbo to you?"

"Believe what you will little girl. It is of no consequence to me." Eric leered at her. "As for how you look, I would say down right fuckable but I don't think that would get me in your home any quicker."

Sookie harrumphed. "So explain something to me? Why did you come her last night?"

"Simple. Pam and I were are the club when she got this wild look in her eyes and took off like a woman possessed. I felt a strong urge to find my child and make sure she was safe." Eric shrugged his shoulders then reached back to unbind his hair. "Imagine my surprise when I felt her overwhelming desire for a human girl that looked as if like she wanted to do my Pamela harm."

"I'm not buying this. You are just trying to get in here and mess with my head." Sookie shook her head vigorously. "You said that you didn't even see me until Pam was gone."

"It is very hard to explain the relationship between a maker and his child. Much like the bond between two that are blood bonded. One that is stronger can negate the lesser. Too put it simply, I felt that something unnatural was going on with Pam, you I didn't even sense until she had left." Eric glanced at Sookie to see if she was paying attention. "So tell me Sookie what fractured us so, that the bond of my child called out to me more then ours?"

AN/ Be honest, how many of you went back and read chapter 3?...lol.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They really do wondrous things to this chicka's heart.

Warning lemons ahead. I really felt that it was a bit too early but that damn Viking would not be denied!

Disclaimer: I do not own the SVM. It is the sole creation of Mrs. Charlaine Harris.

Silence followed Eric's question. Sookie had no idea how to answer him. She was just as confused by their bond slipping as she was his explanation of what had happened the night before.

"I don't know Eric. Honestly. It seemed like you were slipping away from me. You no longer wanted to drink my blood or make love to me. I think maybe you were falling out of love with me." Sookie felt her heart break at her declaration. She really didn't want to believe that but what other reason could there be.

"I would always want you Sookie. Even if I did not love you, I would want to fuck you. You are a very desirable woman."

"We didn't fuck Eric. As cheesy as it sounds, what we shared was more significant then just having sex. I don't know why you stopped wanting me unless what Amelia said was true." Sookie mumbled the last part under her breath.

"And what did your friend say?" Eric's ears picked up on her statement.

"She said that maybe because of your age, you couldn't function sexually anymore." Sookie mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Eric shifted his legs. The look on his face was incredulous.

"She thought you weren't able to do a full salute anymore."

"Not understanding you. Explain." Eric crossed his hands over his chest.

"Jesus Christ Eric, that you couldn't get a stiffy anymore. A boner, pitch a tent. You have to know what those mean. You might be older then dirt but I am sure you know slang pertaining to your willy." Sookie yelled. Flames of embarrassment graced her cheeks.

"Are you and your friend questioning my manhood?" Eric demanded from the doorway. He was standing at his full height. Somehow seeming larger then usual. His back was ramrod stiff. His face was enraged. His hands went to his jeans and unsnapped the top button then reached to his fly. "I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with my cock. If you need to see for yourself, invite me in and I will show you."

Sookie gulped. She moved her hands out in a shooing motion. "No Eric. Its alright. I know thats not the case."

"I think you need to be shown." Eric dropped his pants to his knees. His left hand went to his cock and began to stiffen in the palm of his hand as he made eye contact with Sookie. "Come closer Sookie. I would not want you to miss this. Make sure you let your friend know that Eric Northman's cock gets hard as a rock."

Sookie slammed her eyes shut. She refused to watch Eric stroke himself. Any other time if they were alone and it was for her enjoyment, she wouldn't mind. The thought of Eric palming himself was hot but not like this. Not to prove a point. "I don't question your manhood Eric. I have been with you enough times to know how good you are in bed." Or any other place Sookie couldn't help but think. "Now please put your thingie away."

"My thingie?" Eric cocked an amused eyebrow at Sookie, who was peaking out between her fingertips.

"You know what I mean Eric." Sookie waved a hand in the direction of his man business.

"Cock, Sookie. The word you are looking for is cock." Eric smirked at her. "I do not have a thingie. You can say cock, dick, Thor's Love Hammer anything but thingee. I have too nice of a cock for you to insult it with silly names."

"Thor's Love Hammer? Are you kidding me?" Sookie snorted out. "You might not remember this about me but I do not use filthy words. If I must refer to it as anything, I'll stick to what I normally call it."

"And what is that, little one?"

"Eric, I am not going to sit here and discuss the GP all night with you." Sookie braced her back against the stairs. She really just wanted to drop the subject. She glanced at Eric just in time to see him pinch the head of his engorged penis and tuck it back in his pants.

"GP? Now I am intrigued." Eric adjusted himself and sat back down.

"The gracious plenty, okay!" Sookie covered her face again. Lord this was beyond embarrassing.

"I like it. It is more suitable then your other names." Eric chuckled. "I wish you would let me in. This is not very comfortable."

"It's the best you are getting tonight." Sookie tried to stretch her legs out to get more comfortable. "Can you feel our bond Eric?"

"I feel something. It was more apparent when we were intimate last evening. I would like to try that again." Eric raked a hot look over her body. He reached her suddenly perky nipples and licked his lips.

"How about, no." This was more like the Eric she knew. Persistent, like a dog with a bone. When it came to what Eric wanted, he never let up until it was in the palm of his hand. Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. She tried sending calm over the bond. She saw him look a bit startled and past a sigh of relief. He must of felt that. "Did you feel that?"

"I did. Tell me can you feel this?" Eric leered at her. Her body erupted into a ball of flame as he sent sheer lust through the bond. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds poking through the fabric of her shirt. Her hoo-ha felt empty and she yearned to leap across the door and take her fill of him. She wanted to dampen his mood but she was so weak with lust she couldn't think of anything to lessen her mood.

Her lust hit Eric. He inhaled deeply as the smell of her arousal touched his sensitive nose. His desire intensified to the point that Sookie could not control her hand as it trailed down and rubbed over her sensitive breast. She moaned calling out his name.

"Yes, lover. Feel how much I crave you." Eric growled rubbing himself through his jeans. "Think of how much I want to bury myself in you and bring you pleasure."

"Oh God." Sookie couldn't think. She could practically feel his length buried inside of her. She rubbed her legs together and clenched her vaginal muscles trying to rid herself of the sensation. The throbbing only intensified. The ache that would not be sated until he was buried into her as far as he could go, threatened to claim her in its grasp.

"I want to bury my tongue in you. Taste every inch of your delectable body. Feel your hot sheath clinch around my cock as I bring you release." Eric said in a throaty whisper. It sent shivers down her spine. She could not control her hand as it descended down from her breast and massaged her nub through her jeans.

"Eric please." Sookie felt moisture dampen her underwear. Her body was throbbing with unspent passion. She needed him more then she needed her next breath. She quickened the pace between her legs. Gasps escaped her parched lips. She felt like she would burn into ash any minute now. "Need you so bad."

"Do you want me Sookie?" Eric was standing in the doorway stroking his cock. She could see dew kissing the tip of it. She wanted to suck it into her mouth. Feel him pound into her aching body and douse the flames he had set inside of her. "I will give you everything you could possibly desire."

"Yes,god, yes Eric." Her heartbeat increased. She was getting close to reaching her end. A few more rubs and she would bring the house down with the sound of her release. "Want you so much."

"Then let me in Sookie." Eric reached out for her. She looked into his eyes and they were lit with desire. His fangs were out and he was panting. She didn't know why. He didn't even need to breath. Maybe he was trying to fight this as much as she was.

"I can't Eric. I just can't." Sookie sobbed. Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to so bad but what would sex solve. She wished he would pull back on the emotions he was broadcasting through the bond. She knew though that they were both so far gone that nothing short of orgasm would pull them back.

"You can Sookie. Why must you be so stubborn?" Eric sighed out. He bit his lip and his hand resumed a steady pace on his cock. "You hold the key to both of us finding pleasure and yet you with hold it."

"I don't want too Eric. Just don't know if I can trust you." Sookie whimpered.

"If you will not let me in, then show yourself to me. Let me see your beautiful breast and that wonderful little pussy of yours. I can smell your tantalizing aroma and if I can't bury my face into it, at least let me see you while I find my release." Eric grunted out as if he were in pain.

She didn't know what possessed her but she pushed her tank top up and shimmied out of her pants, letting her legs fall open to the side. She replaced her hand and massaged her nub again. She cold feel the moisture seeping out of her. The cool night air kissed her thighs and made her think of her lover buried between her legs.

Eric's nostrils flared. His eyes had a glazed look on them. His voice stuttered as he tried to clear his throat from want. "Show yourself to me. Part your lips and let me see the moisture that you would rob me of licking away."

Sookie separated herself and nearly lost it at the look that crossed his face. She had never seen Eric look at her that way before. He looked like a starving man that had just fallen on a all you can eat buffet. He struck the battered doorframe and she watched as a crack formed that ran all the way up to her ceiling. The bond was becoming full of lust, rage and frustration. She was being eaten alive by all the emotions he was going through. " I can't take anymore Eric, please stop."

"You can take it Sookie. Or I can ease your suffering. Your choice."

Sookie tossed her head back in forth on the floor shaking her head in silent denial. She was going to die. He was going to be the death of her. She knew it. She felt it to the bottom of her soul.

"Fuck. You fight me on every turn." Eric slammed his fist into the outside wall. She heard the wood crunch as his fist went through it. His angry cock bobbed against his stomach as his hand released it to run through his hair. He was a man come undone. "Why do I get the feeling that this is not new for you?"

"Don't wanna fight you Eric." Sookie's voice quivered. She wanted to run over to him and throw herself into his arms. She needed to feel him against her skin. "I want to feel you inside of me until I am lost and don't know where you start and I end. But I can't do that Eric. Not now. Not when I have lost you."

"I am here you foolish woman. Standing right in front of you with my cock out and an aching need in my balls to fuck you until the dawn approaches." Eric growled at her.

"Not my Eric. Don't know you." Sookie whimpered out.

"Let me in lover and you will know me. I will fuck you so well that you will have no doubt about who or what I am." His voice reverberated around the small room. His eyes went to her wet folds and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. A deep growl started in his chest and Sookie could swear she felt it vibrate in her center.

She didn't know what to do. She felt so empty without him inside her. She could tell by his body language that he was just as thrown as she was. He looked as if he was trying to strangle the GP. It looked reddish purple. Angry and hard as if one touch would shatter it. It was too beautiful to be treated that way. She was tired of fighting what her body needed. "Eric won't you please come in."

He was on her before she could blink. His mouth latched onto her center with such ferociousness that the first brush of his wet tongue sent her over the edges. She came screaming his name. His assault continued as he shoved two long fingers in her tight center. His tongue beat a heavy tempo against her clit. Sookie threw her hands into his hair and held him tighter against her. She ground her body onto his waiting fingers to let him know that she needed him to move.

He began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, then nibbling and growling around her clit. The vibrations were so intense that she almost lost it again. "You taste very familiar little one and so very good."

Sookie moaned as he continued in his ministrations. His gaze locking onto hers. She pushed the hair that was threatening to fall into his eyes out of his face. This was so familiar. So right. So her and Eric. "You know me baby, you do."

"I will know every inch of you before I am done." Eric reached up and tore her shirt from her. Sookie reached for his, pushing it up so she could see his chest. Her palm met his flesh and she thought this is where I belong. Always with him.

She tried to shove his pants off with her feet. She smiled at his chuckle as he stood up and fulfilled her request, shucking his shirt off at the end. There before her stood 6 and a half feet of Viking God. There was absolutely no fault to find in his body. It was beyond words and was hers. She would never let him go.

Sookie knelt before him and grasped his shaft in her greedy hands. She heard him moan as she took him into her mouth, worshiping the man that stood before her. She slide her tongue around the head of his shaft and sucked hard for a second knowing that he liked it. Then she slid her mouth down as far as she could comfortably go and swirled her tongue up and down, sucking again as she reached the head. She felt him fist her hair at the back of her neck and his hips tilt in as if he were fucking her, guiding her down as far as she would let him.

She placed a hand on the rest of his shaft and pumped him in time to the movements of her tongue. If the growl that escaped his mouth was any indication he was enjoying what she was doing very much. She looked up at him with her mouth still focused on its prize and said with them what she couldn't say out loud. How much she wanted him and needed him.

He stared at her for a minute. A small snarl gracing his face as if he were trying to fight back his release. She could feel him tightening in her mouth. Her other hand snaked back and gently scrapped his sac with her nails. She worked her way to the head of his cock again and nibbled with her teeth. She was rewarded with a mighty roar from the beast standing before her and his essence filling her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could and licked the tiny drop that was glistening on his head.

Sookie smiled up at him, her tongue drawing lazy circles around his semi hard erection. She couldn't explain the look that crossed his face before he forced her off of him and laid her back on the hardwood floors. "Eric?" She felt his arms tremble over her. He avoided her gaze instead laying his head down between her breast.

She ran her fingers through his hair and puzzled at his quietness. She tried to pull him to her but Eric pinned her hands above her head and shook his head at her. He then dropped his head down to her breast and began suckling on them. He toyed with her nipples alternating between licking, sucking and biting. Sookie moaned, her back arched off the floor. She spread her legs to accommodate his body. He fit perfectly between her legs as always. She could feel his length pressed against her thigh.

Eric left one of his hands clasping her and reached down to test her readiness. She was weeping in want for him. He placed two fingers inside her and curled them up towards the front of her vagina finding that special spot that he didn't even need to search for. It was if his body knew what she needed and wanted even if he couldn't remember.

He rubbed and pinched her until he had her a quivering, raging mess beneath him. Her body shook with tremors. She was tying so hard to keep from going over again without him within her. She wanted them to come together. It had been too long.

"Please Eric. Come inside me." Sookie whimpered. She tried to maneuver down and position him at her entrance. The way he held her left little room for it. Eric stilled her wiggling around with a steel grip on her thighs. He used his legs to push hers further out and wedged himself firmly against her. He finally looked into her eyes and placed himself at her opening. With a forceful thrust he sealed himself within her. Both of them letting out a strangled cry at his actions.

Sookie braced her clasped hands against the stairs to buffer her head from being rammed into it. Eric surged into her again, the force so hard she swore she saw stars. His other hand trailed to her hip as he came to his knees taking her with him. Sookie braced herself as he began a grinding pace into her body. Every thrust of his hips caused his pelvis to hit her clit. She was bent with her arms against the staircase, her back arched off the floor and her legs wrapped around Eric. She was sure to be sore tomorrow with the uncomfortable position he had her in but for right now she was loving every minute of hit.

"Yes!" She cried out. Feeling her body ignite in a tingling mess. She was inches away from one of the most intense orgasms of her life. "So close Eric. Come with me."

He grunted. The sound of that, her panting breaths and his balls slapping against her ass was all that could be heard. She wanted to touch him so bad but he would not release her hands. Sweat broke out all over her body at the grueling pace he had set for them. She knew her world would fall apart at any moment. She tightened her muscles around him and was reward with a growl. Eric bit his lip, drawing blood. She wanted to lick it away.

"Kiss me please Eric. I need to taste you." Sookie begged. She was so far gone. She needed to feel his mouth on her. She craved his tongue filling her mouth as he pummeled into her.

Eric dropped down never stilling his movements within her, placing a hand in her hair. He wrapped his hand into it and slammed his mouth over hers. His blood merged into her mouth along with his pillaging tongue. She groaned at the taste of him. Her channel locked onto him tight pulling him in as far as he could go. Eric pulled back from the kiss and had a startled look on his face. His gaze trailed over to her throbbing carotid artery.

"Bite me Eric." Sookie turned her head as far as his grasp would allow.

She felt the prick of his fangs a moment before the flood gates were unleashed and she lost herself into a mind numbing orgasm. She felt him shudder against her as he let go, moaning at her neck. The cool jets of his release, shooting into her. Her body grasped him and wrung out every drop. She felt him throbbing inside of her as his body seemed to shake in aftershocks.

Darkness was closing in on her. She was fighting to stay awake. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought that something wasn't right. She had never passed out from making love to Eric before, although she had come close.

If that was what was happening now, my oh my what a lovely way to go.

AN/ Just a quick note. It will not be able to update tomorrow. Its may 12 hour shift so possibly Tues I will have something up for you. Sidenote if I learned anything tonight it was to save as you write. I did some kind of mix up and lost the first part of this chapter. Thankfully I was able to hit the redo button and get it back...lol.


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Not too happy with this chpt. To tell the truth this story kind of got off somewhere other then where I intended...lol

But I promised an update tonight so here ya go. All mistakes are mine...sorry for any that made it through.

*THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY, HAVE ADDED IT TO YOUR FAVS AND HAVE REVIEWED*

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Sad but true.

Sookie brushed the cobwebs of sleep from of her eyes. She was so tired she could barely keep them open. She felt physically drained. She tried to sit up in bed only to discover that she was tethered to the bed with only enough slack to allow for minimal movement. The room was encased in utter darkness. There was not a hint of light to be seen anywhere.

Blind panic began to set in. The last thing she remembered was making love to Eric and him biting her. That was nothing new but this, she didn't want to think about what had happened. The bastard must have drained her and brought her back to his place. If she got out of here she was going to kill him. Sookie pulled on her binding which seemed to only tighten around her skin.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed for all she was worth, tossing and turning on the bed, in an effort to get loose. "Let me up you son of a bitch."

She screamed for him until she was hoarse. What a stupid, stupid girl she had been. She had let the bond rule her. Well, that and if she was willing to admit it out loud, not that she would, her own lust get her into this situation. This was just not her week for having bright ideas.

"Hush dear one. You'll make yourself sick." Eric's voice whispered from the darkness that surrounded her. "I can't have my wife under the weather."

"What in the sam hell do you think you are doing Eric?" Sookie snarled. "You let me up right now!" How could she have been so stupid as to trust him. She knew better. Hell she had told him as much...but no she had to go and let her hoo-ha do the deciding for her. If she ever got out of this mess she was swearing off sex for life. It just wasn't worth all the trouble she seemed to gain from it.

"No." Eric lit a candle beside the bed. She could make out that he was bare

chest and wearing a pair of low slung black sleep pants.

"No, what the fuck do you mean no?" Sookie lifted her head up as far as she could so she could stare that sneaky prick in the eyes. "You can't keep me here Eric. Someone will come looking for me."

"Prey tell who?" Eric chuckled at her.

"Jason, Sam, Amelia, Alcide...should I go on?"

"Please do. I find it highly amusing." Eric gently brushed a hand across her uncovered breast, smirking when they beaded up. "So far you have named an idiot, a dog, Glenda and a wolf. None of which can oppose me."

"How do you know who they are and not me?" Sookie tried to pull her chest away from his tormenting fingers but there was only so far she could go.

"Thats the million dollar question, dear one." Eric leaned down and blew his cool breath over her nipples. "After you ignored my calls last night, I started thinking. Why was it only you that I did not know? I can remember people from my human days but not you. It did not make sense until I came to one conclusion."

"Which was?"Sookie flipped to her side knocking his teasing mouth away from her.

"Witchcraft." Eric said with a snarl of his lips. "And when I find the culprit, I will make them beg within an inch of their lives before I take mercy and end them."

Oh shit, she thought. If he found out that she and Amelia had done this to him, he would not listen to reason. He would kill them both. Thoughts of meeting her end by Eric's idea of torture was not her idea of fun. "Witchcraft?" Sookie stuttered.

"Yes. Someone has cast a spell on us." Eric pointed between he and Sookie. "I will find them. I already have Pam working on it, seeing as how she seems to be affected too."

"So why I'm I here?" Distract him Sookie. He can't know that you and Ames did this. Not yet. Once the spell was reversed, she would come clean..but not with Eric ready to maim and murder.

"You are here because I choose for you to be."

"Son of a bitch." Sookie yelled.

"You already said that." Eric tsked at her. "Come on think of something else."

"How about asshole?" Sookie spat out. "I can't believe you are doing this to me."

"Doing what exactly?" Eric cocked an eyebrow at her and sat on the bed close to her hip. He began tracing his fingers up and down creating gooseflesh in his wake. "Bringing you home where you belong?"

"I don't belong here." Sookie flipped back over causing his hand to fall on her stomach. Oh shit she thought as he began tiptoeing his fingers down to her small tuft of hair. Wrong move Sookie. She tried to turn back on her side but he stilled her movements.

"You belong right where I have you." A look of desire flared in his eyes. He brushed his fingers through her coarse curls and delved into her heat. "Your brain is the only one fighting it. Your body already knows."

"Stop. Don't force this on me." Sookie said with a shaky voice. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I would never force this," Eric gently probed her, smiling at the wetness he found, "on you." Eric removed his hand and settled down beside Sookie. "However, you are not going anywhere until I say."

"Do not be high handed with me Eric. I want stand for it." Sookie scooted over as far as she could, not wanting an inch of his flesh to touch hers. "You can't keep me tied up for your enjoyment."

"Oh Sookie. In this, you are so very wrong." Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his side. "There is no point in trying to fight me. I never loose."

"You aren't making sense. Why would you want me here?"

Eric chuckled softly. "Why indeed. Such a resistant wife you are."

"Now I'm your wife?" Sookie snorted. "And this is how you would treat me?"

"Yes. You are mine. I knew it the moment I tasted you that you belong to me."

"I belong to no one. You never got that before and you don't seem to get it now. I am not a piece of property Eric." Sookie wanted to scream. Frigging vampires and their ownership rules. She was sick of it.

"Let me understand. If a human man and woman were to wed, would they in part own one another?" Eric asked her.

"I get where you are going but its different with you vamps. Y'all take ownership to a whole different level." Sookie huffed. Really down this road again?

"Was a callous to you? Did I abuse you or forsake you for another?

"No Eric. You didn't."

"Then I fall to see why you are offended when I say that I own you. As you no doubt own me."

"You drained me." Sookie finally said it. The elephant that she had been avoiding was out of the closet. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to know why he did it. Even if it was just to subdue her and bring her here.

"I DID NOT!" Eric scoffed out. "You simply passed out."

"The hell you say." Sookie tried to hit him. She was just as enraged. He had never taken so much blood from her before. Even when he lost his memory the first time. He was always gentle with her.

"Sookie, I am telling the truth. I drank from you but I pulled away the minute I felt you loose consciousness." Eric pinned her hand that was trying to claw him down. " You passed out after I had only taken a few pulls of your blood."

"Then why bring me here?" Sookie curled her fingers into the cool bed sheets. What she would give to be untied for a few minutes. She would love to claw his eyes out right about now. Why is he lying?

"As I said earlier this is where you belong. Also you obviously don't know how to take care of yourself or you wouldn't have been so weak as to pass out from the small amount of blood I took."

"I had nothing on my stomach." Sookie mumbled under breath. She was too embarrassed to tell him why. Drinking herself to death over a botched nookie spell didn't seem to be a good thing to share at the moment.

"You must eat. Even I know this." Eric got up from the bed. She could hear him walking around but couldn't see him. He returned to her in less then a minute with a plate full of fruit and cheese. He also had a glass in his hands. "Yet you would accuse me of draining you."

"Shut up." Sookie rolled her eyes at him. She didn't need a 1000 yr old vampire to tell her to eat. She knew this.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man bringing you sustenance?" Eric pressed a strawberry to her lips. It smelled delicious but she refused to be fed by him. Sookie shook her head and turned away. "Stubborn until the end I see."

"I don't need you feeding me Eric. Let me up." Sookie pulled on the binding again. "I can't go anywhere. Unless you are scared I can outrun you."

"I fear nothing. I want you to eat from my hand. Let me nourish you as you have nourished me." Eric rubbed the berry across her lips, squeezing some of its juice onto her dry lips.

Sookie licked the sweetness away. God, it tasted so good. She finally felt like she could eat something but she needed to do it herself. " I can't eat like this."

Eric moved so quickly that Sookie had no idea what he was doing until she felt his chest against her back and one arm around her waist. The ever present berry was back at her mouth. "Will this work?" She didn't need to see the bastard to know that he was smirking again.

"Eric.." Sookie said around a mouthful of strawberry. He had waited for her to speak and crammed it in. His hand now covered her mouth so she couldn't spit it out.

"This is the part, if memory serves, where you chew, love." She felt his chest vibrate against her back in silent laughter. It was nice to see whether he was the Eric of old, Eric of in between or Eric of now, they were all pushy smart ass bastards.

AN/ Also could anyone pm me and let me know what I am doing wrong with the format of this doc. I looked earlier and this is definitly not how I typed it out. What am I doing wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

AN/ Thanks for all of your kind reviews. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters beling to Charlaine Harris. She is a goddess and I am a mere mortal not worthy to share her air.

There was very little talk left in Sookie as Eric remained pressed against her back. His arm was loosely wrapped around her as the other hand presented her with bits of the most succulent fruit and cheese she had ever had the pleasure of tasting. She had refused when he tried to get her to drink some wine but after his finger had dipped into the glass and traced his fingertip across her lips, leaving a crisp-sweetness on her lips she welcomed the coolness to parched her throat.

Eric rewarded every bite and sip with a caress to her hair or her breast. He couldn't seem to make up which was his favorite. She could have sworn a time or two that she had felt a kiss be placed on the top of her head but it was so quick, she was sure she was mistaken.

"No more Eric." Sookie turned her head away from the latest piece of fruit being offered to her. "I really can't"

"Very well." Eric leaned across the bed and placed the platter on the bed side table. He once again settled himself behind Sookie and wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against his chest. "I find that I much enjoyed that."

"You enjoyed treating me like a two year old?" Sookie blew out a frustrated breath. "So happy to please you Master."

"Don't be petulant Sookie. It is very unbecoming." Eric slapped her on the side of her bottom. "If I wanted to treat you like a two year old, I would simply place you over my knee and turn that beautiful bottom of yours cherry red."

"You wouldn't dare." Sookie began struggling against his hold. How dare he. Just who in the hell did he think he was? The nerve.

"Oh I should. You would deserve it." Eric clasped his arms tighter around her, then placed his legs over hers when she tried to kick out. "I simply meant that I enjoyed taking care of you. Yet you would see something wrong in my statement. Tell me Sookie, do you always look for the bad instead of the good?"

"No of course not. I try and see the silver lining in every cloud. I walk around in rose colored glasses and only find puppies, rainbows and love all around the world." Sookie stated, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I think I now know why I did not want you as you say." Eric leaned Sookie forward and slipped out from behind her. "I would grow tired easily of all that bitterness."

"Excuse me." Sookie was stunned. She was not bitter. Yes she had some bad things happen in her life but she wasn't bitter. She might not have the best way of dealing with things but she had worked through it. "Don't you dare say that to me after everything I have been through. Most of which involved you by the way."

"Ah. Now it makes sense." Eric stood beside the bed and tapped the side of his head. "You took all of your anger and resentment and used it against me."

"I never did that." Sookie was shaking her head vehemently. "You're wrong."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Eric said as he began untying her from the bed. "At this point I think the latter."

Sookie jumped up from the bed as soon as the last binding was undone. She picked up the platter and tossed it at his head. "You don't know anything about us. Don't you dare speak for my Eric!" Sookie launched the wine glass in his general direction, hearing it shatter against the wall.

Laughter filled the room, seeming to taunt her heavy breathing. She looked for something else to throw at him but could find nothing in the soft candle light. "And turn on some frigging lights so I can see you, you slimy bastard."

Blinding light seemed to suddenly fill the room. Sookie shielded her eyes from it, blinking a few times to try and get accustomed. "Anything for you my dear one."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on Viking." Sookie spotted him leaning against the bedroom door. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. It did nothing for her ego to see him so casually posed as she ranted and raved. He wasn't bothered by her at all.

"Such language Sookie." Eric tsked and shook his head at her. "I thought you didn't use foul words."

"For you, I am willing too." Sookie ripped the covers from the bed and threw them at him, smiling when they landed on his head. True it wouldn't hurt him but he would at least have to move them out of his face. She gave a small fist pump in the air. "You egotistical, blood-sucking, fang-banging, limped dick MOTHER FUCKER!"

She heard a growl and saw a flash of the blankets move before she flew like a bat out of hell to the bathroom and bolted herself in. Shit, bad idea Sookie. She placed her back against the door and glanced around for some sort of weapon to use for her defense. There was no way she could keep Eric out of here if he wanted in.

"You have ten seconds to open that door or I am coming in." Eric began counting as Sookie spotted something black and shaped like an electric razor by the sink. Not giving thought as to why he would have one, she scrambled over and grabbed it just in time as the door crashed in. She gave a flick of the switch and heard it hum to life. Eric just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't come any closer to me Eric." Sookie held her weapon out in front of her. "I am sick of your crap tonight and I want to go home. I'll use this if I have too."

"I will come closer to you Sookie. As close to you as it takes to make you eat your words." Eric began stalking her. For every step he took forward she took three back. "And my dear, for the last time you are HOME."

Sookie hit the highest setting as her back fell against the wall. She was in so much trouble but she promised herself she wouldn't go down without a fight. "This will never be my home and I will fry you Eric."

A look of almost sadness crossed Eric's face. Sookie didn't have much time to ponder it as he snarled out. "You silly girl. All that will do is ensure that I take my time doling out your punishment."

"Go pack sand, asshole." Sookie didn't know where her bravado was coming from but she really wished that bitch would shut up. She was only digging herself deeper in the shit storm that was Eric's wrath.

A blur is all she saw before he was on her. She pressed the taser to his side igniting the charge. She felt a little bad when he stumbled back, leaving an odor of burning flesh in his wake. She pressed the button again in preparation for his next move, never getting the chance as it was knocked from her grasp and thrown against the wall, breaking into a million pieces.

Sookie was lifted up and tossed over Eric's shoulders. His quick stride over to the garden tube was daunting to say the least. He slapped her ass hard as she began kicking and punching at him. The smack was enough to get her attention and remind her of just how strong Eric was. She would have done well to have remembered that sooner.

He didn't say a word to her as he knelt down and turned on the water. It sounded as if he were emptying something inside but she couldn't see from her vantage point. All that was in her view was the grandest pissed-off ass in the tri-state. "Eric..."

"Silence." He bellowed at her and swatted her again. "I have had enough of your temper tantrums and your childish behavior. If this is the way, you would act my dear one then you leave me no other choice."

"Whaaa?"...Sookie couldn't finish her question before Eric had her bare ass shining up at him. Her chest was leaning off his knees with her hair trailing on the marble floors. "Don't you even think about...owwwwwww."

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. Sookie lost track of how many times he smacked her bottom. If the sting was any indication he was in fact turning her ass cherry red. "Stop Eric. Please!" Sookie gasped out between tears that had begun to fall. It wasn't so much that he was hurting her, although it was nothing to laugh about, it was just embarrassing as hell. Smack, smack, smack, rub, smack. "I'm sorry okay." Smack, smack, moist cool air, smack. "Did you just kiss my ass?" Smack, smack, smack.

Sookie could feel his hardness pressed against her stomach. He was getting turned on by spanking her. "Get it out of your head right now Eric. It ain't happening." Not one word, just smack, rub, hand trailing between her legs, spreading her out further. Tickle of his hair as he leaned down and bit her red bottom.

He spun her around fast. She found herself eye to eye with his piercing blue orbs. He grasped her hips and slide her against his hardness. "Did I not tell you to be quiet?"

Eric didn't give her a chance to answer before he seized her lips in a sizzling kiss. He laced his hand in her hair and placed a hand around her waist pulling her closer as he pillaged her mouth. The coolness of his body was not helping the fire that suddenly seemed to burn down below.

Sookie pulled his hair until he released her lips. She stared him down for a minute before she leaned down and bit his neck as hard as she could, drawing blood. If possible she, felt him harden more. She could now feel her wetness seeping out against his still clothed frame.

She reached between them, mouth still suckling him and pulled at the string of his sleep pants. Eric leaned up allowing her to toe them off. Sookie placed a hand on his length, raising up enough to impale herself on him. He grunted and she screamed trying to fight off an orgasm.

His startled eyes met her as she used his shoulders to begin moving her body up and down his shaft. She rolled her hips and came down hard on his cock, eliciting a small groan from him. Sookie tightened her muscles and rode him as hard as her body would allow. Snarling, growls were emitting from Eric along with her gasps of pleasure.

Eric leaned back some, placing his feet flat on the ground and his hips tilting forward. The new position allowed for his cock to rub against that special place in her that he always loved plundering. Sookie arched her back, placing her hands on his knees then interlocked her legs with his, using his stability as a driving force for her thrust.

Sweat broke out against her brow as she gyrated on him. Her breaths were becoming erratic and her heart felt like it was going to explode. She felt her muscles tighten around Eric's cock, knowing that a few more pumps would place her in heaven.

She leaned forward wanting his lips on her but Eric leaned away. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and smiled as his fangs came down. Sookie licked her lips and blew him a kiss right before he sealed his lips on hers and kissed the blood away. She swore she saw God as she came. She laid her head down on his shoulder and reveled in the aftershocks. She felt Eric come a second or two behind her.

Her afterglow was short lived as she found herself sputtering water in seconds. She coughed and flailed about reaching out for something to use to wipe water from her eyes. Her hand made contact with something hard and deathly cold. She peaked out from between her fingers and saw that her hand was on Eric's thigh. Her gaze trailed up until they met his enraged stare. "What is your damn problem?"

"Oh Sookie I have so many answers to that question. It would take me a day to tell you and a full week to make you understand." Eric tossed her a clean cloth to use on her eyes. "I find however, I no longer care. Get cleaned and I will have Pamela take you home."

"What? You can't call Pam. She'll be all over me. Plus you forbid her from going to my house." Sookie dabbed at her eyes. Eric was pissed off about something but she didn't know what. They had just had one hell of a good time.

"I can, I will and I no longer care." Eric tossed her a bar of soap. "Get cleaned up and remove yourself from my presence."

"I don't understand." Sookie caught the bar of soap and began lathering her cloth up.

"Thats the problem Sookie, you never do. I was a fool to go along with this." Eric tossed his hands in the air and paced the room. "Let me enlighten you lover..."

"Lover? Eric you haven't called me that in ages." Sookie dropped the soap and stood up from the tub, wrapping a towel around her. "Do you remember?"

"You fool," Eric called out as he left the room, "I never forgot."

AN/ Will try and post another chapter tomorrow.

Oh and I figured out what was wrong with the format. I was looking at the live preview which is downright scary...lmao.


	11. Chapter 11

AN/ Thanks again for the reviews on chpt 10. I can tell that some of you loved it, others not so much...lol. Sorry about that.

Some of you are probably not going to care for this chpt either. Thems the breaks but I thank each and everyone of you for reading.

Disclaimer: Not mine...

"What?" Sookie screeched jumping out of the tub and chasing after him. "You never forgot? Do you mean to tell me that you knew me the whole fucking time?"

Eric was standing with his back to her. His head hung down almost touching his chest. She could see his shoulders trembling. "I knew."

"Why Eric?" Sookie walked over and placed herself in front of him, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. "And how where you able to lie to me? You always said the bond wouldn't allow you to lie to me."

"And it does not. I never lied to you."

"Yes you did. You denied that you knew me." Sookie placed a hand under his chin and tried to pull his gaze up to hers. He wouldn't budge. She removed her hand and was startled to see blood on it.

"I played on what you assumed Sookie. I never fully denied knowing you." His voice was quiet, not as strong as its usual tenor. "I told you that I sensed you in my blood, that yours sang to me. I waited for you to explain and you did. The bond." Eric scoffed. "I love you." Eric said pointing between him and Sookie. "Never, Eric I love you."

"You said that you didn't love me." Eric shook his head. "You did. You said I love Pam. You I just want to fuck and drink."

"I played on your words a bit. Not enough to lie." Eric shrugged his shoulders. "I did tell you that I loved you the next night although you never acknowledge it. Why I am surprised, is beyond me."

"When? You came over and tried to glamour me then used the bond to get inside." Sookie's voice seethed with her anger.

"Oh my dear one. Must we play at this?" Sookie curled her lip up at him and snarled. "Very well. You had mentioned that I didn't want to make love to you anymore and I responded that I would always want you. Even IF I did not love you, I would still want to fuck you. You just assumed what you wanted as usual."

"What I assumed? You have to be kidding me? You fucked with my head." Sookie slammed her hands into his chest, causing him to stumble back a step. "You had me worried sick that I had lost you. You made me believe that you didn't love me anymore. All this time I have been worried about what I did wrong and you were playing games with me. Tell me why Eric."

"I am tired Sookie." Eric stated turning from her. "I can't do this tonight. Nothing has worked out as I had hoped."

"What were you hoping for Eric? Too drive me fucking crazy. Too finally push me over the edge. What about what I want?" Sookie's voice broke. She bit back the tears, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing just how hurt she was.

"Isn't it always about you Sookie?" Eric whirled on her and placed his hands on her shoulders looking her dead in the eyes. Bloody tears, traced rivers down his face. "I have given you all that I have. All that I am and you still see me as a monster. So perhaps I behaved as one for your benefit."

Sookie slapped him hard across his face. She steeled herself against his quiet tears. "How long ago did you come up with this whole plan? I am guessing that you Ames and Pam plotted this genius idea out? So how long have you been scheming to make me go mad?"

"A while." Eric placed his palm against his cheek and nodded his head at Sookie as he turned the other one for her to damage. "Although it was never about making you go mad."

"So let me ASSUME that you first started ignoring me in order to set this plan in motion." At the nod of Eric's head Sookie resumed. "So you were just hoping that I would be desperate enough that I would run to Amelia and cast a spell on you?"

"No." Was Eric's simple reply. He turned away from her again and went to the closet. He came back pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"No? Is that all I am going to get?" Sookie exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he was clamming up like this. It wasn't like Eric. She was so angry with him right now but she wanted him to explain and she would be damned if she would leave this room before he did.

"What would you like me to say Sookie?" Eric pulled a bag out from under the bed and started piling clothes from her drawer in them. "Would you like for me to tell you that I was sick to death of paying for Bill's mistakes. Or that I was tired of you holding me at arms length. Of never saying that you cared for me or Odin forbid, loved me unless it was under duress."

"Thats not true." Sookie stuttered out. "I came to you. I tried to talk to you. I begged you to tell me what was wrong. You patted my head like a child and denied anything was wrong."

"No Sookie." Eric wiped the tears from his eyes with his shirt. "Thats what you think happened but in reality, you were pissed because I wasn't at your beck and call the way you wanted me to be. Every time you approached me it was for sex. Not talking of caring for one another."

"Ugh, you are so full of it." Sookie rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. She clasped her hands into fist and wished for a moment that she could just beat the shit out of him. " I came to you because I cared."

"You came to me because you were horny and I had the means to scratch your itch." Sookie reared back to slap him again but Eric stilled her hand. "There has been enough violence between us. No more. You are mad now because you know deep down inside that what I say is true. To you I am nothing more then a monster. Some evil beast that you USE to find comfort from the voices that would overrun you. I am more then that Sookie and yet you will not see it."

"So all of this was your way of getting me to say I love you." Sookie snatched her hand away. "Thats just pathetic."

"Very true." Eric nodded "It was all I could think to do. Talking to you is impossible. You wont even acknowledge a future with me. You hate it when I refer to you as my wife or my bonded and you turn up your nose at the home I would give you. I am not what you want. I understand that now and I will no longer try to force the issue."

"You are wrong on so many levels that I don't even know where to start."

"Then do not." Eric placed her possessions on the bed and handed her a set of clothes. "Get dressed and Pam will see you home. You won't have to worry about her. I promise."

"So thats it?" Sookie took the clothes out of his hand. She grabbed a pair of underwear and jeans and pulled them on under her towel. She turned her back on him and placed a shirt over her head. "The great Eric Northman is done so no more discussion?"

"What more is there to say Sookie?"

"A lot Eric." Sookie turned back around smoothing to shirt over herself. "How about my blood? Why not drink from me? What was the purpose in that? Also shutting the bond down. You have only done that before when you were protecting me?"

"Oh yes the bond. Let us discuss for the hundredth time how I forced that on you and how you blame it for what you feel." Eric snorted. "Whats the point of having or using it, if you deny that it is you that loves Sookie. Its you that feels. You still felt desire for me without it?"

Sookie nodded her head. "I did. I still don't trust everything I feel through it though."

"This I know." Eric sat on the bed and dropped his head down to the floor. he glanced back up at her with hopeless eyes. "I had hoped that you would realize that you loved me and wanted me without the bond, blood and sex involved but you can't allow yourself or me that. When will you ever be honest about what you feel?"

"My blood Eric. Why didn't you drink from me and better yet who did you drink from and fuck behind my back?" She chose to ignore his comments until he answered her questions. She had a right to know.

"I drank from no one. I fucked no one."

"You're lying."

"Believe what you will. I do not require much to sustain myself and as much as it pains me to say it, I drank that synthetic crap." Eric said with a shiver.

"You went months without sex?" Sookie snorted. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Did you go without?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"So why is it so hard for you to believe me?" Eric stared into her eyes, trying to make her acknowledge the truth. "I am more then my cock Sookie."

"Whatever Eric."

"Why is it so hard for you to trust that?" Eric stood up and walked over to her. He reached a finger up and traced its tip from her cheekbone down to her lips. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you and place you above others. I would not have dishonored your trust like that."

Sookie scoffed. He might not have slept with someone else but he sure as hell had screwed them over.

"Still seeing things from only your point of view I see. I admit, I am wrong for what I have done." Eric pulled back his hand and tucked it into his pocket. "Can you not even admit your wrong doings?"

"The only thing I did wrong was let Amelia talk me into that stupid spell. If I could turn back the clock, I would have booted her ass curbside and the only one feeling like an ass would be you." Sookie crossed her hands over her chest. She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "I hate you so much right now."

"I know." Eric stated. "Somewhere in this dead heart of mine, I have always known."

"Eric..." Sookie began but stopped when he was in front of her placing a finger gently over her lips.

"I fucked up Sookie. For that I am sorry." Eric used his finger to trace over her lips trying to remember every crease in them. "I made a bad decision. I am also sorry that the girl I fell in love with is no longer in front of me. In your eyes I killed her. I only wanted to remind you of her zest for life and her loving nature. I so wanted to be a part of it." Eric bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Goodbye my lover."

AN/ I am sure some of you are finding holes or are still wondering WTF but I hope I answered some of your questions.

This story has gone so far from where I originally wanted it too. Its amazing how that happens. I really wish though that I would have kept with my original idea and made Amelia's spell turn Eric into a pimp...lmao. Maybe I'll do that next.


	12. Chapter 12

AN/ Let me say that I wrote this 2 days ago while under the influence of corona...lol. It has taken me this long to get brave enough to post it. I go into this knowing that some of you are not going to be pleased and are going to wonder what in the hell else I have been hitting? This story has gotten so far off from where I wanted it to go. I blame my muse that took a light, suppose to be sex filled romp and turned it into a angsty story. I will be changing the genre...and praying that I can get this story back.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Eric..I didn't mean that." Sookie whispered to an empty room. Eric had left as the last word had left his lips. She could still taste their goodbye and it was a bitter, unsavory flavor of devastation. She didn't want things to end this way with him. She didn't hate him. Why had she said that? She was angry with him. He had manipulated her but hate him, she didn't know if that would ever be possible.

Sookie grabbed her bag and trudged up to the first floor. She had no clue where he had gone but she couldn't sense him here. It was like he had vanished and he had taken her heart with him. She felt empty inside. A shelled out vacant mess that would never be whole again. She had trusted him and he had played her. The fact that he had done it to make her see her love for him, was even worse. It was one of the things that she hated about vampires. Their way of twisting situations to benefit their wants and desires.

A small voice inside reminded her that she had in fact done the same. True she might not have gone the route that Eric did but she did try and force his hand by casting a spell. How had they both come this far that they would rather manipulate one another then talk?

"Guess you won't be needing my latest gift Sookie-Cat?" Pam was leaning against the archway leading into the dining room. Why Eric had one was beyond her. "And I was going to have so much fun watching your face when you opened it. Must you ruin everything Sookie?"

"You know me Pam. Always the buzz kill." Sookie dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch. "So I know Eric's reasons but what were yours Pam?"

"Oh I just enjoy fucking with you Sookie." Pam examined her nails then gave a dismissive wave of her hand to Sookie."You do make it so easy."

"Here I was being accused of acting like a child and hearing Its not time for fun and games, while you and Eric were having one good laugh at my expense." Sookie picked up a pillow and held it close to her chest. She could smell him on it. Everywhere she looked she saw Eric, now his scent was burning into her.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." Pam's heals could be heard clipping along the floors as she approached Sookie. She leaned down and placed her hands on either side of Sookie's shoulders forcing her to lean back. "He never laughed. I did. Yes, I laughed my delectable vampire ass off."

"You are a heartless bitch Pam." Sookie sneered at her. "So you got off on helping an already bad situation get worse?"

"I'm hurt that you would think I am heartless Sookie. Don't kid yourself. Just because this heart doesn't beat," Pam placed a hand on her chest and gave a small thump, "doesn't mean that I don't feel. I feel more then you do. I put Eric first. I love him. I have never hurt him. Can you, the most humane Sookie Stackhouse say the same?"

"I have never hurt Eric."

"Thats right because dead things have no feelings, right Sookie?" Pam said inches from Sookie's face. "How stupid of me to forget."

"I never said that Pam. I just meant..."

"Save it you no good for nothing blood bag. The worse thing that Eric ever did was lay eyes on you. I told you once that you would be the death of him. I will not let that happen. He and I both thought more of you then this. Never had I met a more radiating human then you. You were goodness personified. You almost made me sick you were so sweet. Then you had a bad run which was not your fault. No one blames you for any of it. What I blame you for is making a great man weak and foolish. He would have loved you until your body turned old and wrinkly and faded into ash. He would have stood beside you no matter what and all he wanted was your love and devotion in return. He didn't even make you bend to his will as any other vampire would. Ask yourself this Sookie, would Bill have let you live as you have if he had completed a bond with you?"

"I don't know." Sookie got up from the couch and grabbed her bag. She picked up the land line and started to dial a number. She needed to get out of here, away from Pam. She didn't need a ride home with her. She wasn't guaranteed that she would make it home in one piece. "I don't think on Bill anymore."

Pam snatched the phone and crushed it in her palm. "Darling don't play the fool. You think of him often. Every time Eric calls you his or he makes love to you or tells you of his feelings. You think of Bill and how he hurt you and used you." Pam brushed the phone pieces from her hands then smoothed down her skirt. "I will answer my question, seeing as how you won't. The answer is no. Bill would have never let you have your independence the way Eric has. He would have never tolerated you living alone and working at Merlotte's. He sure as shit would not have allowed you the option of remaining human."

Sookie shut her eyes and placed her hands over her ears trying to block out Pam. She didn't want to hear this shit. She didn't know anything. She didn't treat Eric like that. She showed him she loved him...right? Then why the mess you are in Sookie, that little voice tried to say again. She really wanted to smoother that bitch.

Pam forced her hands away from her ears. "Very mature Sookie. There you go hiding again. I use to have such high hopes for you." Pam slung Sookie's hands away from her. "You don't deserve him."

"I don't deserve him? Pahlease." Sookie advanced on Pam who was looking highly amused. As she should be what the hell could Sookie do to her? "A man that instead of talking to me tricked me into believing that he couldn't remember me. He manipulated me just as badly as Bill did."

Crack. Sookie stumbled back at the force of the blow that she received from Pam. "Some people might have a conscious about knocking you off that high horse Sookie but I don't. Eric tried to talk to you. He has given you everything that a man possibly could and yet you refuse his love. He would be better off without you and you with him. If you are going to go through your short years as a human and never live it, better you had died in the fae war. You were given a second chance Sookie or more like an eighth and yet you remain stubborn as ever. How many more chances do you think you will get?"

Sookie blotted the corner of her mouth and wiped the blood that had formed on her pants. " I live my life Pam. EVERY FUCKING DAY! And don't you dare bring up the fae war to me. I was there. You have no fucking clue."

"Thats where you are wrong Sookie. I know. I felt it through Eric. His pain and his suffering almost knocked me unconscious. What was worse though was what he felt when you blamed him for not coming." Pam's eyes bled with red tears. "You have hurt him in ways that I never thought possible."

"You guys think you are so justified in everything you do. If he had truly wanted to come to me, he would have." Sookie tried to suck air into her lungs. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. There was no air left. She was withering away inside and no one could see it. "I was there Pam. I was the one being tortured and he never came to my because his vampire bullshit politics wouldn't allow for it."

"He did the best he could in the situation Sookie. If he had disregarded De Castro, what do you think would have happened? They would have killed him. Before you go saying that he could have tried, let me just say no he could not. He gave you his strength. He suffered with you and prayed that you would make it through."

"It wasn't enough." Sookie yelled. Why hadn't he done more. Why hadn't he helped her as she lay there suffering?

"It was. You are just too stupid to see it." Pam tossed her hands up in the air. "You want it all. His love and his sacrifice, yet you give nothing back. I said it before and I will say it again, you don't deserve him. You knew what you were getting into and you still chose to head into this world. No one forced you Sookie. So quit playing the victim. Own up to your own mistakes and stop blaming everyone else. Especially Eric."

" I don't blame him. I just wish all of this were different."

"Well suck it up Sookie. This is your life. You aren't perfect and neither is anyone else. If you want the cookie cutter world then I highly suggest that you find a new life. Cause in the supe world you are fresh meat without Eric. Everyone knows who you are now and they will come after you."

"So you are telling me unless I stay with Eric, I'll be forced to do what they want. Never live for me? I refuse to accept that."

"No. Thats not what I am saying but if I were you, I would work my ass off to stay with the man that loves me and would risk all to protect me. That's me though. You, I can't speak for. You seem to be a lot more stupid then I ever gave you credit for."

" Thanks for that Pam. I feel so much better now." Sookie just couldn't win. There were nothing she could say that would make Pam see her point. Eric was her maker and would never do wrong in her eye. "Now would you please let me call for a ride home?"

"No. I'll take you Sookie. I will do this last thing for Eric pertaining to you and then I hope we are done with you forever." Pam placed her hand on Sookie's back and shoved her towards the back door. Sookie cast a glance around the house wondering if this was the last time that she would ever grace Eric's home. She couldn't stop the tears as they started to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

AN/ My god you people or wonderful. Even when you don't like something you are so damn nice about it that I can't help but smile. Each and every one of your reviews mean so much to me. Thanks for reading this crazy ass story and sticking by it with all its twist and turns. I hope to get some of the humor back in place cause truthfully I am bout angsted out.

Disclaimer: Not Mine. I do not own these charaters although I do own a possessed demon cat named Sookie and she is about as stubborn as Ms Stackhouse.

The car ride back to Bon Temps was silent. She didn't even try to talk to Pam. She had no bond with her but she could feel Pam's rage coming off in spades. The friendship she thought they had once shared was gone. She wiped a tear away at the thought. She had lost it all. Pam, Eric, Amelia. They were all gone from her.

Again she wished she could go back in time and force Eric to talk to her. She wished she could read him, know what it was that he had wanted from her. Then again if wishes were horses, they'd all be eating steaks. That was something Gran use to say to her. It took Sookie a long time to figure out the meaning. Basically, there was no need to wish on something that couldn't be changed. She had done what she had. Eric was right, she wasn't blameless...But it changed nothing.

Pam made a sharp turn into her driveway. She must have been channeling Eric because it had taken her less then 30 minutes to make the hour drive. Sookie heard the gravel fly up and ping against Pam's mini van. She brought the car to a screeching halt, a cloud of dust engulfed them. Pam existed the car, pulling Sookie out faster then she could imagine. "Do us all a favor Sookie and stay away. Eric will still keep you protected, why I haven't a clue. I would leave you here to rot. But thats me."

"Eric left instructions for me? Why bother?" Sookie brushed her hands in front of her face in an attempt to clear some of the dust out of the air. She could barely see, she must have gotten some in her eyes. Thats why she was tearing up so.

"You are no longer welcome at Fangtasia. If something arrises you are to contact me and I will see if it is viable enough to bother Eric with. Your contact with him is to cease this minute." Pam punctuated her comment with a growl. "If I find that you in any way try to go behind my back and screw with him Sookie, I WILL END YOU! And I will enjoy every second of it. Are we clear?"

"I thought you said I should work my ass off to be with him. So now you are banning me from him?' The look Pam threw her way had Sookie shaking in her shoes. Sookie had never wanted to be on the receiving end of Pam's wrath. She was scary on a good day but her anger was nothing to take lightly. "Crystal. Look Pam, I am sorry this happened. All of it. But what you guys did wasn't right either."

"Alls fair in love and war Sookie. Eric was desperate. What was your excuse? Were you desperate to keep him or just fuck him? You have never treated him other then a fuck toy so I guess I answered my own question..." Pam strolled over to the mini van and pulled out a package. She tossed it over to Sookie. "Go ahead and take that Sookie. You might need it. Looks like you finally have what you want. Solitude. I hope you choke on it."

Sookie was able to hold it in long enough for Pam to tear out of the driveway like the hounds of hell were chasing her. She sank to her knees, dropping the package beside her and cried rivers of tears. Her frame trembled with the force of pain that was racking her body. She lost tract of time as she knelt on the ground, rocks digging into her knees, crying her soul out.

Bits and pieces of her life flashed before her eyes. Meeting Bill. Fangtasia for the first time. Eric saving her from Longshadow. Gran's death. Eric helping her with the maenad. Bill leaving her for Lorena. Eric. Jackson, saving Bill. Eric easing her suffering from the trunk, her rape. Eric pulling her out. Learning of Bill's ultimate betrayal. Rhodes...her turning her back on Eric for Quinn..Refusing to talk about what happened when he lost his memory the first time. Reuniting. Blaming him for forcing the bond, which she knew in part he did for her protection. Begging for him through her torture. Feeling his strength through the bond. Tricking De Castro. Eric fighting the bond of his maker so as not to hurt her. Watching his maker die... There had been so much pain.

Through it all, she had not been alone, she realized now. Eric had been there. Had she in fact blamed him as he, Pam and Amelia had said? She honestly didn't know at this point. True she had fought her feelings for Eric but she did love him. He had to know that.

"Miz Sookie. Don't cry so. All will be right as rain." Bubba pulled her from the ground and brushed her tears away. He pulled her against his chest, tucking her head on his shoulders. He began humming a melody. Sookie closed her eyes and let his presence soothe her.

Bubba finished his tune and brushed a kiss on her head. "Go on in the house Miz Sookie. You'll catch your death out here. Mr. Eric will have my head."

"I think he would be relieved." Sookie gave Bubba a squeeze and went to go into her empty house.

"Don't say things like that Miz Sookie. Mr. Eric loves you." Bubba looked more confused the usual. "A man knows what he feels and he ain't never felt nothing but love for ya."

"Maybe Bubba. But not anymore." Sookie opened her door and closed it behind her. "Goodbye Bubba."

"Tomorrow will be a better day. You'll see." Was Bubba's reply as she made her way further into her home.

Sookie didn't bother turning on any lights as she went upstairs. What was the point? She just wanted to fall into her bed and let this all fade away. Too bad it would be dawn soon. She hoped for once that she could sleep like the dead and keep the light at bay.

She kicked her shoes off at her bedroom door and let her clothes fall where they may. She didn't bother with a shower. Just fell into bed and let sleep take her over...

She was laying on a blanket in her backyard, eyes closed loving the feeling of the sun spreading its heat on her body. Her favorite bathing suit graced her tanned skin. The radio was tuned into oldies but goodies. She couldn't keep her toes from tapping along to the beat of Love me do by the Beatles.

Cool drops of water on her stomach, sent her flying up off the blanket. Her eyes looked for the culprit only to discover Eric laying next to where she had been. A teasing gleam in his eyes, a smirk on his beautiful lips. He reached a hand out to her, beckoning for her to return to her previous spot. He was dressed in nothing more then a low slung pair of jeans. His chiseled features almost took her breath away in the sunlight.

Sookie didn't hesitate. She threw herself on top of him and commenced to tickling him. Eric gave a snort of laughter and flipped her, pinning her underneath his tall frame. He bent down and inhaled deeply before placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes glowing in admiration. "How radiant you are in the sun, my lover."

"So are you Eric. You are beautiful anywhere." Sookie traced his face with her fingertips. Marveling at how the sunlight played against his frame. He looked like he had spun gold in his hair and his eyes were crystal blue in the light. "You take my breath away."

"If only that were true." Eric said with a wistful toss of his head. He rolled to the side pulling Sookie against him. Her back was to his front and his strong arms locked around her. She had never felt so loved and cherished in her life. "Is this how you would see us Sookie? Basking in the sun? Sharing quiet kisses and teasing one another?

"I don't know how to answer that Eric? I always feel comforted in the sun and when you have your arms around me." Sookie burrowed deeper into his embrace. "I want to surrender myself to both of you and bask in your warm. I want the pain to fall away and just leave us in peace."

"I am a vampire Sookie. I have no warmth." Eric chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "And what is life, if not full of pain. Its what you do in those moments that make you who and what you are."

"Not true. There is warmth inside you. I feel it in every touch and caress you place on my body. I see it in your actions towards me." Sookie bit her lip to stave off the pain that was creeping in. This was her dream and she would not let her sorrow touch her here. "I was a fool Eric. Just so much pain. So much of my life turned upside down. Too much loss."

Eric turned her around, he used his thumbs to trace away her tears with no regards to the bloody tracks that fell from his own. "We both were I could walk beside you in daylight, I would. Nothing more do I want then to ease your pain. I want to be the man you need Sookie. But this is me. I offer you all that I am because this fantasy you have in your head can never be."

Sookie leaned up and licked his bloody tears away. "I am sorry I hurt you Eric. I am even more sorry that my pride cost me your love."

"Lover your pride was not the only one involved. Perhaps I should have zipped up my vagina as Pam stated and manned up. I have never used manipulation to that extent with you before." Eric placed a kiss on her palm. "I have no excuse. Other then I was feeling morose."

"I wish I knew how to fix this Eric. I have been wrong for so long. You were right. I did make you pay for everyone's sins. Even my own." Sookie sat up wrapping her arms around her knees, shame forcing her to drop her eyes from him. "I used you Eric. I used your love against you."

"Shhhh lover." Eric pried her face to look up at him.

"Pam was right. I don't deserve you." Sookie felt as if the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders at those words. She had not done Eric justice. Could she really blame him for tricking her when she had fought her love for him at every turn.

"No more of that Sookie." Eric pulled her back down, leaning over he smoothed her hair back from her face. "Let me love you my beautiful Sookie." Eric used his thump and parted her lips. "Let me in."

Sookie darted her tongue out and traced the tip of his thumb. Eric groaned and leaned down to kiss her. There was no hurry in his kiss. He probed her mouth at his leisure. Making sure that he touched every crevice of her trembling lips. She pulled him closer against her. Welcoming his weight as he rolled over onto her.

She traced her fingers over the grooves in his back. Trailing her hands down until they reached his glorious ass. She squeezed him and moaned against his mouth as he ground into her.

Their clothes seemed to melt away, leaving Eric poised at her entrance. Sookie reached down to guide him home. When her hand wrapped around him, she knew something was wrong. She glanced up and saw that Bill had replaced Eric. He was hanging over her panting. She could feel his cock tremble in her hand, begging to be let in.

"Noooooo..." Sookie screamed scrambling to get away. Bill grasped her ankle and pulled her back up under him.

"You were mine first Sookie. You will always be mine." The look on his face sent her into a blind panic. He looked possessed by blood lust. Sookie slammed her hands into his face knocking him away. She took off in a dead run, hearing his maniacal laughter behind her. She ran into a solid wall of naked flesh, blocking her from her retreat. She looked up to see Victor Manning leering down at her.

"Ms Stackhouse. How nice of you to join me." Victor wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Nice tits." He reached down to tweak one and Sookie backed away.

"Stay away from me. Eric will kill you." Sookie tripped over a limb and fell crashing to the ground. Bill and Victor were on her in an instant. She could feel her flesh being torn as they sank their fangs into her. Ripping her skin to ribbons. "Ericcccccccccc!"

The bright summer sun disappeared into night. Thunder was echoing in the distance as she struggled to get free. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was dreaming but couldn't wake from this nightmare.

Victor growled at her throat, tearing out a chunk. Blood fell in rivulets from his fanged lips. It splattered across her face as he snarled at her. "Eric's not coming sweetness."

"Eric will always come for me." Sookie yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew that in her heart. He would never forsaken her as she had him.

"Kill the bitch Victor." Pam was leaning against her house dressed to the nines in some designer dress. Her hand was idly tracing up and down Quinn's chest. "Please put her out of our misery."

"Damn babe. Whatcha doing out here naked?" Quinn pursued her body

smiling at the blood that was threatening to choke her. "Damn. Good thing you are, that'll leave a stain."

"Help me."

"No." Quinn and Pam knelt down beside her and placed their hands in her blood. They looked at each other and started licking the blood away. Their laughter followed closely in. "You know me Sookie. I never put you first."

"All alone Sookie. You have no friends, no lover, no Gran to soothe away your pain." Amelia placed Sookie's head in her lap brushing the bloody tendrils away. She made a face full of disgust then let her once best friends head fall back to the ground. She smiled at Victor and kissed his bloody lips as he loomed over Sookie. "Fiddly dee. Whatever shall you do now Ms Scarlet?"

"I wont give up. With backstabbing bitches like you who needs enemy's?" Sookie felt weak from the blood loss. She willed herself to focus. This is just a dream Sooks. No need to panic. Just wake up. God please let me wake up.

"Tut tut Sookie. The only enemy here is Victor...and maybe Bill." Amelia pointed a hand in Bills direction who was now dressed in full Civil War regalia. "Sorry Bill."

"No problem Ms. Broadway." Bill tipped his hat at her. "Its quiet possibly true." He flashed his fangs back at Sookie.

No. Her mind screamed. She had made peace with Bill. He was not the enemy. He had made amends for what he had done. She had forgiven him. He was at peace now with Judith.

"None of this is real." Sookie screamed. She forced her eyes closed praying with all her might that when she opened them again, all the horror that was before her would be gone.

She opened her eyes to find herself outside of Fangtasia wearing the dress from her very first encounter there. Sookie checked her body for marks but didn't see fang marks anywhere.

"Sookie so nice to see you." Pam blew air kisses at her then pulled the black rope that blocked the entrance back. "Go on in. He is expecting you."

Sookie felt a spot light hit her. She shielded her eyes. It was so bright it felt like it would blind her. She froze as a crowed appeared around her shouting her name and bowing at her feet.

"Oh Sookie. You forgot your crown, silly." Pam placed a bejeweled crown dripping with rubies and diamonds on her head.

"And here she is ladies and gentleman. Mistress Sookie Stackhouse, telepath extraordinaire." Felipe De Castro was at the DJ booth announcing her arrival. "Lets watch as she does the walk of shame."

Lights lit a pathway to Eric's throne. Sookie held her head up high and made her way to him. He was sitting in his chair dressed in black leather pants and vest. His hair was loose and falling free around his face. He looked her over from head to toe. Seeming to linger over her pushed up breast. "Eric what is going on here?"

Eric held a hand up to silence her. He stood from his throne and walked the last few feet to her. She had to crane her neck up to see him. He smiled at her and bent his head down to kiss each one of her cheeks. He pulled away taking the crown with him. With a dismissive wave of his hands he motioned for Pam to take her away.

"Wait." Sookie struggled against Pam's grasp.

"Yes my former lover?" Eric asked her. His gaze meeting her startled face.

"Eric lets talk about this." Sookie pulled loose from Pam and ran over to Eric. Not caring that the crowd around her was laughing. She fell to her knees and held her hands out to him. "Please."

Eric threw back his head and laughed. "You are begging now? Oh this is rich. Sookie Stackhouse I herby divorce you and ban you from Area 5. Take yourself from my sight."

Eric didn't cast her another glance as he walked over to one of the most beautiful woman Sookie had ever scene and placed the crown on her head. He pulled her into his arms, bending her back and laid the mother of all kisses on her. "No! Thats my crown. You are mine."

"Correction. I was yours now I am nothing to you. I disavow you." Eric returned to pawing his new flame. Sookie wanted to rip her eyes out. "All of this was yours for the taking. You wanted none of the love or adoration that being with me earned you. So I remove it."

"But I love you Eric. We love one another." Sookie scrambled over to him, trying to pull him away from the goddess he was all over like white on rice.

"Take her away De Castro. I grow bored of her existence." Sookie saw Felipe give a fist pump in the air shouting out a loud Yes. He pushed people out of the way, in his pursuit of Sookie.

"Eric, please. God Eric. I love you. I am so sorry." Felipe reached Sookie and tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He smacked her over the ass and let out a loud victory yell.

"I win. I win, I win, I win." He sing sang.

"Eric!" Sookie looked up in time to see Eric throw his whore over his shoulder much like Felipe had done her and kick the employee entrance door open with the foot of his boot. "Noooo! We need one another."

Eric turned around careful not to injure his precious cargo. He looked at Sookie like he found her slightly lacking. "For once it will be nice Sookie to be with someone who isn't ashamed of me." His hand caressed his lovers ass. "Too bad that wasn't you but dems the breaks. See ya."

He was gone. Just like that. "Eric come back. Please come back. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Please!"

Sookie woke up with tears clouding her view. She felt like she couldn't breathe as the sobs continued to rack her body. Her dream floated around her. Much of it not making sense. The one thing that did, was Eric walking away from her.

I can't let that happen, Sookie thought. She and Eric could get through this. She just had to see him, then everything would be okay. She pulled her still tired body from the bed. She would not rest until she made this right. Sookie Stackhouse was done running. Yes she could admit that now. But no more. Watch out Eric, the new and improved me is coming for you and when I get you back in my arms, I am never letting you go.

She gave no thought to Pam's warning about going to Fangtasia. She wouldn't let Eric's child stop her. She would just have to cross that bridge when she came across it. As a matter of fact she had a lot of bridges to cross.

Sookie picked up her cell phone and punched in a number. The call was answered after the second ring. She didn't give Amelia a chance to cuss her out. "Ames I am so sorry and you were right. I haven't been the smartest cookie in the cookie jar lately and I am ready to change that. We have a lot to work through girlfriend but right now, I really just need you."

"I should tell you to just fuck off after the things you said to me but I am guessing from the phone call I got last night from Eric that the ruse is up?" Amelia snorted over the phone line. "How bad are you going to kick my ass if I head over there?"

"I'll behave. I promise." Sookie reassured her. She was mad with Amelia but she was sure in Ames' mind her reasoning was justified. She just really needed a friend right now.

"Good cause I am already at your door and I forgot my key." Amelia laughed.

Sookie rushed down the stairs and flung the door open. Amelia was standing there with her phone still grasped in her hands. Sookie rushed forward and threw her hands around Amelia's neck. "I'm sorry Ames that I have been such a stupid bitch."

"So are we finally seeing Sookie?" Amelia hugged her friend back and guided them into the kitchen. She pulled out a chair for Sookie and turned to start a pot of coffee. "You look like shit by the way?"

"Yes Ames, I finally see. I am trying to let go of the fact that I was manipulated once again by people I love." Sookie held up her hand at Amelia when she started to speak. "Let me finish." At Amelia's nod, Sookie continued. "You were right. I was pushing him away. Even though I didn't realize it. I was treating him like shit and just expecting him to take it. That was wrong of me. I just hope he can forgive me as I have chosen to forgive him. What he did was wrong but if I can forgive Bill for the crap he pulled, I can forgive Eric. I never loved Bill as much as I do him. He's my life Amelia and I just hate that it took loosing him to make me see that."

"What about us?" Amelia pinched her lip between her teeth gazing hopefully up at Sookie. "I'm I forgiven too?"

"Ames, I am upset that you did it but I am at fault too. I don't know your reasons and right now I don't want to." Sookie took the cup of coffee that Amelia handed her and took a sip. "I am sure it wasn't done with pain and suffering in mind."

"It so wasn't. Honestly, I never thought you would go through with it." Amelia shrugged her shoulders and took a seat at the table, stirring a load of sugar and cream into her coffee. "I thought you would just storm into Fangtasia and demand to know what the fuck was going on. Who knew?"

"I guess talking to me was out of the question? You had to know that Eric was feeling at a loss. Why not tell me?" Seeing as how Amelia wasn't going to drop it, might as well poke that can of worms, Sookie thought.

"Well Sookie, you aren't that easy to talk to when it comes to feelings. You tend to claim up and shut down. I didn't think you would talk to me about it and I sure as shit didn't think you would take me seriously."

" I see your point." Sookie got up to refill her cup and pulled out a loaf of bread and butter from the refrigerator. She mad her and Ames a butter sandwich and sat back down with her treat in hand. She hadn't eaten since Eric had fed her yesterday. She was hungry but didn't have the strength to cook at the moment. "Still wish you would have tried though. Or him."

"We can't go back Sookie only move forward." Amelia bit into her sandwich making a disgusting face before she spit it out in a napkin. "how can you eat this shit?"

"Hey don't go bashing on my food Ames." Sookie laughed. "You can always whip us something up if you'd like?"

"I think I will." Amelia got up to rummage through the fridge. She pulled out the makings for a Denver omelette and started chopping up the bell pepper and onions. "So you don't hate me?"

"No Amelia. I don't hate you." Sookie placed a hand over her grumbling stomach as the smell of the ingredients touched her nose. "Hurry up that already smells good."

"Yes your majesty." Amelia whipped the eggs together and poured them into the preheated pan. "I am really glad you don't hate me cause I have something else to tell you."

"Go for it. I don't think anything else will shock me." Sookie snaked her hand over and stole a piece of ham. She popped it into her mouth and savored every chew. God that was good.

"Imkindoffuckingjason." Amelia rushed over and beat on Sookie's back as she seemed to be choking on her stolen piece of ham. A few good whacks and the meat dislodged and flew across the kitchen. "Oh shit!"

Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes and the spit from her lips. "Seems I was wrong." She gasped out.

Amelia poured her a glass of water and silently prayed that she wouldn't be wearing it in her face. "Here Sookie. Drink."

Sookie took the glass and drained every last drop. It was like mana from heaven when it touched her dry throat. "Any other surprises for me? Your not pregnant or you?"

"God no. On both counts." Amelia turned back to the know too brown omelette and flipped it onto a plate.

"Good. Your eating the burnt one by the way." Sookie sat back down in her chair and leaned her head back, gazing at the ceiling. Good god. Amelia and Jason. Who'd a thunk it? Then again, Ames had a love of cats and Jason did kind of sorta turn into one at least once a month.

"No problem. I like them brown and toasty." Amelia scooped up a perfectly golden one and placed it in front of Sookie. "Do you want to know how or why?"

"Not really." Sookie took her first bite and moaned at the flavor. Amelia was one hell of a cook when she wanted to be. "Yummy."

"I didn't steal him away from Michelle if you were curious." Amelia sat across from Sookie and crunched into her omelette. "They were already done and over. Jas didn't tell you cause he knew that you liked her."

"Its fine Ames. You and Jas kind of make sense in a weird sort of way." Sookie sipped her now cold coffee and went for a refill for her and Amelia. "I just wish I would have known sooner but I am happy for you."

"Good. Because I think I love his dumb ass. I haven't felt this way since Trey." Amelia wiped her mouth on a napkin. "We should have told you sooner but I really wasn't sure where we were headed."

"And now you know?" Sookie asked feeling a little bit envious and knowing that she didn't have the right.

"And now I know." Amelia smiled. "So whats the game plan? How are we going to get that man of yours back?"

"I am going to do what I should have done from the beginning. I am going to proclaim my love for him for all to see and I am not going to let him go without a fight."

"Rah, Rah Sookie." Amelia shook her hands in the air with her imaginary pom poms. "Go Sookie go. You can do it and all that junk."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ames." Sookie snorted at her friends antics. "Ames for the love of god, not the booty dance."

"Come on Sookie, shake it with me. This is gonna be our victory dance. Can I get a woot woot for Sookie finally seeing the light?"

Sookie stood up and did a booty pop. "woot woot. There are you happy Amelia? I promise if that's what it takes to get Eric back I will shake my ass all over Lousiana."

"I would pay to see that." Amelia giggled. "Now honey lets set this plan in motion."

"Yup. I say its time to go a Viking." Sookie smiled for the first time in a while. It was time to let go of the pain and move forward. It was time for her to claim her vampire and be claimed in the process. She wasn't going to hide anymore. She would give him everything she had left for the rest of her life and never make him doubt again the love she had for him. "Watch out Eric, cause here I come."

AN/ I hope the dream sequence made sense. Truthfully it really shouldn't as dreams rarely do...lmao.

Hope to have an update by Tuesday. Mondays are just bad for me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN/ I will be honest with y'all. I am really not happy with this story anymore and it is taking a lot of effort to contiue writing it. A lot of people have very strong opinions on where this little fic should go, I for one am starting to loose my focus. Let me just say that I will finish it but some of the zest has gone out of it for me. There is nothing worse to me then to read a story that an author started, then neglected to finish. I will not do that but I am warning you now it might not play out the way some of you want it too. I really am trying to keep everyone, including me happy with BBVOM but I am a realist and know that isn't going to happen...lol. Thanks again for all of your reviews.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Really would CH write this shit?

Sookie ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. She knew that Eric would still be sleeping but she wanted to let him know that she wanted to talk to him. She typed out "We need to talk." and pressed send. Mssg failed. She tried three more times with the same results. Her reception was good in the house so she really didn't know what the problem was.

She typed out a text to Amelia to see if there was a problem with her phone. She heard Amelia's text alert ring and knew that wasn't the problem. With a last attempt she pressed 1 and waited for his phone to ring. She would leave a voice mail instead. "This number has been disconnected. If you feel you have reached this number in error... blah, blah, blah." He changed his fucking number. Son of a bitch!

"Ames he changed his number. What the fuck?" Sookie tossed the cell phone on the counter. "So what now he isn't going to take my calls?"

"Sookie, I'm sure he is just upset right now. Don't worry about it." Amelia patted her on the back. "Its not like he can hide Fangtasia or his house."

"True. I just wanted to let him know that we need to talk. I was hoping he wasn't gonna be difficult about it. Too much to ask for, I guess." Sookie looked over at her phone. There went that bright idea.

"You two have a lot to work through Sookie. Maybe you both just need a little time." Amelia cleaned the brunch plates up from the table and started some dish water. "I know you finally realize how much you love him but I think you should wait on this a bit. Do you even know what you are going to do?"

"I haven't really thought about it Ames. I just know that I can't loose him. As much as I am hurt by what he did, I don't want us to be over. I was wrong too. I need him to know that." Sookie took the rinsed dish from Amelia and started drying. "If I don't move on this now, I might loose him forever."

"Honey I understand I do but it might be too soon." Amelia turned to hand Sookie a clean cup. Sookie let it slip through her fingers, sending tiny shards of broken glass all around.

"What the fuck Amelia?" Sookie turned on her. Her face lit with anger. "You were the one setting all this shit in motion. Trying to get me to admit what I feel. Now you want me to wait? Are y'all still fucking with me? What about the go Sookie you can do it. Stop fucking with my head!" Sookie threw her hand out and cleared the rack of the cleaned dishes.

"Alright Sybil. First off, I did set this shit in motion. I wanted you to get that stick out of your ass and see what you had. I thought you did. I can tell now that I was wrong. All you have done is realized that you want him. I wonder though Sookie do you really love him? Do you even fucking know what love is? He changed his fucking number...genius, he did it because guess what you also hurt him. This is not going to be easy. He is not going to come running back to you. You are going to have to work for it Sookie. Can you do that? Can you be the one that gives it your all this time? Cause if not then don't even fucking bother." Amelia went to the closet and got out the broom and dust pan. She began sweeping up the mess Sookie had made. Disgust evident on her face.

"God dammit!" Sookie screamed. She never took the lords name in vein and felt guilty as hell when she let the usually forbidden work slip off her tongue. "I love him Amelia. Fangs and all. I know what love is. I feel it every time I look into his eyes or kiss his lips. Every time he is around my heart swells with the love I have for him."

"Just when you see him Sookie?" Amelia dumped the contents of the pan into the trash can. "Or do you feel it when he is away? Do you have that blind need to be with him no matter what. The urge to throw caution to the wind and immerse yourself so far into him that you don't know were he starts and you begin?"

"Thats possession Amelia, not love. I am willing to give myself to Eric and only him but I will never let myself go so far with any man that I don't know who I am anymore." Sookie let out a frustrated sigh. "Why can't any of y'all understand that?"

"No one is asking you not to Sookie. Thats why I asked if you had the urge." Amelia shook her head at Sookie in sympathy. "I don't think you have quiet thought this through yet. You can't go running to him and expecting everything to be hunky dorey. It ain't happening girl."

"Prey tell how are you the expert on this Amelia? When have you ever loved someone like that? You love Jason that way?" Sookie smirked at her.

"You are a grade A bitch Sookie. I love you but you are." Amelia set the broom and pan back in the closet, slamming the door shut. "I loved Trey that way. I would give anything to have him back to tell him just how much I love him...but I can't. He's gone Sookie. Dead. I will never have that kind of chance again. As far as Jason goes, I think I do love him. Its not the same but it could be. One day."

"You know what Amelia, I am sorry that he is gone. I am sorry that you can't tell him you love him. I am." Sookie snatched her car keys off the holder by the back door. " I am even sorry that I asked you to come over for help. You helping me is what got me into this mess to begin with."

"Ah. So here it is. Go ahead Sookie. Bring it on." Amelia waved a hand at her. "Let me here what a manipulative bitch I am. What a sorry friend. How could I have done that? Come on I am waiting."

"Yes Amelia you are. A real friend would have sat me down and talked to me. No matter what. She would have pointed out how wrong I was being and how stupid I was acting. SHE would have let me know that I was going to loose the man I loved if I didn't get my ass in gear. NEVER would a real friend have went behind my back and plotted to bring me down to my knees."

"Thought you didn't hate me Sookie. I thought things were okay." Amelia's eyes welled up with tears. "I am sorry, you know?"

"Sorry is as sorry does." Sookie said fighting her own tears. She didn't want to fight with Amelia. She was stupid to think for a minute that she was past their little game. She was mad as hell. Even realizing how wrong she had been didn't change that. If she got Eric back, they were going to have some major trust issues to work through..but she was willing to try. "And I don't hate you, I just don't really like you at the moment." Sookie felt the sad smile cross her lips. When had life become so frigging complicated?

"I don't like either one of us at the minute. We are very stupid bitches." Amelia wiped a fallen tear off of her cheek with a joyless chuckle. "You are right Sookie. I should have sat you down and talked to you. I know you better then most and know the hell you have been through in the past. I should have at least tried. Instead I took it upon myself to meddle."

"You weren't alone. Eric was right there with you. And Pam."

"So they were. Eric really wanted nothing to do with it. I want you to know that." Amelia picked up her purse and car keys. "It took a lot of convincing to make him go along with it."

"How did you convince him?" Sookie needed to know what made Eric take such a drastic decision. Never in the history of them being together had Eric used such means against her. He could have used the bond against her. He could have talked to her. So many things. Not this.

"Uhm..I don't want to tell you Sookie." Amelia walked towards her friend. She knew that this would be the end of her and Sookie. Probably her and Jason. She was so screwed. "Its only going to cause more pain. Don't you want to move past that?"

"I do but before that, I want everything out in the open." Sookie had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that what she was going to hear next was going to kill her on a whole knew level. But she had to know. There was no moving forward until she understood what she was up against. "Tell me."

"I am sorry Sookie. I was only trying to help." Amelia cleared her throat and braced herself for Sookie's reaction. "I told him that the bond would slip and he would loose you if you couldn't admit your love. I convinced him, because the bond was formed with a ceremonial knife and it was so strong, it was tied into true feelings that without you both recognizing your love, it would cancel out leaving you defenseless and him unable to protect you." Amelia broke off into sobs.

"So much for no more surprises. Finish Amelia." Sookie's chest was heaving with unspent angry. She could feel her hands shaking as she clinched them.

"I put a lessening spell on the bond. I wanted him to believe me." Amelia sobbed quietly. "It seemed like the perfect idea at the time and the bond was never really gone. Every time he would shut it down, some of it would lesson but not the essential spark. Not what binds you two. He just didn't know that. He couldn't always feel you. Unless you really wanted him too."

"I am going to fucking kill you. How could you?" Sookie screamed advancing on Amelia. "So not only did you fuck with my head but Eric's too. I can only imagine what you said to Pam."

"Wait." Amelia stuck her hand out to block Sookie. "You have always said that the bond made you feel what you did for Eric, that you don't trust it. So really what was the harm to you? You still feel the same."

"You bitch. Maybe you helped open my eyes to the fact that I love Eric and I do Amelia, with or without the bond but you had no right to toy with us that way. When Eric finds out, he will kill you." Sookie pointed her finger in Amelia's face. She was trying to hold herself back from knocking her flat on her ass. "The one thing that would make Eric manipulate me is if he thought I was in trouble and he was doing it for our own good."

"I know." Amelia dropped her head, shielding her face. "I am so very sorry." She looked up at Sookie with tears free failing from her face.

"That was all it took to convince him, was the bond? I don't understand." Sookie clinched her keys in her hands.

"Yes Sookie when you had the man so convinced that you were only with him for that. It was easy for him to believe. Or have you forgotten all the ways you have hurt him?" Amelia looked up at her, her lips trembling."I still think you should wait Sookie. Give him a few days. Give yourself some time to work through everything that has happened."

"Don't ever try to give me advice again Amelia." Sookie reared back and let her fist fly, catching Amelia in the mouth and sending her flying. She did have a bit of Eric's blood left in her and it showed as Amelia skidded across the kitchen floor on her ass. She felt some satisfaction when Amelia looked up, her mouth was already swelling, blood trickling from her lips. " I don't know what you are playing at now but I sure as shit, am not listening to you. Get your stuff out of my house. I want my keys back and you better stay the fuck away from my brother. He already had one lying, scheming manipulative bitch in his life and you aren't going to be the next."

"Sookie please." Amelia curled up in a ball, crying her heart out on the floor. "Please forgive me. I was only trying to help."

"Don't make me laugh Amelia. What you did was so far from help its insane. Someone really needs to revoke your witch card. I wonder how the coven would feel about your latest fiasco?" Sookie curled up her lip at her. She regretted the day she had ever met her. "Perhaps we should find out? I think they will go easier on you then Eric will."

Sookie turned and walked out the door without a backwards glance. She needed to get to Eric and work this mess out. There were so many things stacked against them now that she didn't now how they would do it. She only knew that she had to try.

He had given up on her the last time he had seen her. Even then he had tried to get her to admit how she felt and she had refused. So enraged by his trickery that she had failed to see that something more was going on. God she had told him that she hated him. He must have felt that they never had chance. She couldn't help but wonder now, if they did?

She played over their last conversation on the drive to Shreveport. They had said so many hurtful things to one another. She had blamed him for tricking her and he had blamed her for not loving him enough.

Is that how Eric really thought she felt about him? That he was a monster? She kept him in Bill's shadow? Why had he said that he felt he had no other choice then to trick her? Was he so convinced that she wouldn't admit she loved him otherwise? She hadn't even then. If there was one thing she had discovered in this whole ordeal, it was that her and Eric had a lot of cargo to unpack if they were ever going to be together.

What of Pam? Was that how she saw Sookie? As a selfish brat who had no regard for her master? God there was so much bullshit to work with, she just prayed she had the strength and the opportunity.

She made good time to Shreveport. Before she knew it she was crossing through the entrance to Eric's gated community. It was still early for him but when he got up, she planned on being there waiting for him. How many times had he asked her to do that in the past and she didn't even give him that? So stupid Sookie.

All kinds of thoughts ran threw her mind as she pulled into his driveway. What a cluster fuck this whole situation was, how much in this instance she wanted to throttle Amelia, how she wanted her and Eric to start fresh. So many things. None of which mattered when she looked at the house. It looked vacant. The curtains that had been hanging their where gone and it was dark inside.

She leapt out of the car and ran to the front door, punching the code into the key pad. Access denied, flashed across the display. She looked through a window and saw that the house was in fact empty. Everything she wanted was no longer here. Eric was gone and she had no clue where to find him.

With a heavy heart, she returned to the car. She had one other place that she could try. The one place that she was warned to stay away from. Fangtasia. She would go there and wait. It was worth incurring Pam's wrath if she could just talk to Eric. She wasn't going to let anything stand in the way. Including her.


	15. Chapter 15

AN/ Heres a little update. Thanks again for all the reviews. They help keep my ass motivated thats for sure...lol. Still more twist and turns ahead in this story. I was hoping to have it almost ready to wrap up by now but I keep adding crap to it. Frigging muse...I guess I will just see where the evil biotch takes us all. Thanks for sticking with me.

Disclaimer: The characters from SVM do not belong to me. Never have Never will. Its sad but true.

Sookie made the ten minute drive to Fangtasia with no problem. Sheer will was driving her now. This wasn't good. Eric changing his number and his house being lock up tight was like a cold slap in her face. She refused to believe they were over.

There had to be an explanation and she would be damned if she would leave Fangtasia without one.

She whipped up in the space besides Eric's. His car wasn't here but that really didn't surprise her. It was still an hour or so until sundown. She pulled down her review mirror and tried to fix her appearance. She looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was devoid of color.

Her hair was hanging down in a tattered mess. She reached into the glove department and grabbed a ponytail holder and a comb. Thankfully she always kept some supplies in the car in case of emergencies. With time to waste, she swept the comb through her hair and pulled it back into a braid. That's perfect she thought, make sure he can see what a mess you are without him. With her hair pulled back, her recent weight loss was more apparent. She looked washed out.

There was nothing for it now. She grabbed her keys and some cash before exiting the car. Ginger would be here, so she would just go inside and wait. Sookie gave no thought to how she was dressed. It didn't really matter that she was wearing nothing more then a tank top and pair of shorts that she had thrown on this morning. What needed to be done tonight was more important then the way she was shabbily dressed.

She walked to the employees entrance and knocked. She regretted now more then ever turning Eric down when he offered to give her a key to Fangtasia. She had thought she would never need it. Funny how things come around just to show you how fucking wrong you really are. She should have taken the key and everything else he was willing to give her. No she wasn't becoming one of those woman that did what ever her man wanted but she did want to be one of those woman that could compromise. Why couldn't she have just met him a little bit half way.

Eric wasn't unreasonable. Unless it came to her safety then honey watch out. He would fight fang and nail to get his way and he generally won. Just as she did when it came to standing up to what she thought was right and fair.

Sookie knocked again. She heard metal slide back and was startled to see that Eric had a peep hole installed. " Hi Ginger. Can you let me in please?"

"Oh heya Sookie." Ginger let out a nervous giggle. 'don't think, don't think, she'll know...nothingnothingnothing. "Sorry sugar but I ain't allowed to let anyone in until Pam or Eric gets here."

"Oh honey they won't care if you let me in." What in the hell was Ginger trying to keep from her? Reading her was easy at times, if she was thinking hard but she had been glamoured so much, it was like hitting a void if she tried to dig deep. "Open up Ginger."

"No can do Sookie. Pam will be here soon." Ginger started to close the gate. Sookie slammed her hand up blocking it from shutting all the way.

"What are you hiding Ginger?" Sookie had to put a lot of force into holding the door open. For such a cracked out looking thing, Ginger was strong. "Don't ya lie to me either or I'll know."

'Goddamn vamps are gonna get me killed one day.' ..."I wouldn't lie to you Sookie. I was just told not to let anyone in."

"You are lying Ginger." Sookie slammed her hand against the metal door. "I am sick to fucking death of people lying to me. Open the fucking door."

"I'm sorry Sookie." Ginger whimpered. Sookie could hear the tears building up. "I just can't honey. I'm sorry. We can leave the little door open if ya want too but I ain't opening this door no matter what you say."

"Eric will be pissed when he finds out that you wouldn't let me in Ginger." Sookie didn't know if that was true or not anymore but she had to try. She couldn't be stuck out here like one of the begging fang bangers. She needed to get inside where you could hopefully be on more solid ground with him. "Or did he tell you not to let me in?"

'I wasn't thinking that...not thinking anything. I am a blank space with nothing can't know that they said not to let her in...oh shit..."You know what I have to finish setting up for the night. See ya Sookie." Ginger shot out of there like her pants were on fire.

"Son of a bitch!" Sookie punched the door then slid down to sit beside it. If they, who she could only assume was Eric and Pam, didn't want her here then they would have to step over her to get in. She wasn't moving.

Sookie wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them in close to her chest. Everything in her world was crashing down around her. There was nothing else to do but fight or surrender and she would not give them up without a fight. If Eric was through with her, he could be a man about it and look her in the face and say it. She wanted to look him in the eyes...she wanted to know if it hurt him as much as it was hurting her.

Darkness fell around her as sat waiting for his arrival. She could hear a crowd up front and knew any minute, he would be here. It was Friday and Eric always made an appearance. He was the main attraction. No way would he miss enthralling the vermin.

"Now I may be mistaken but I am pretty sure I told you to keep your sorry ass away from here." Sookie pushed herself up and spotted Pam standing a few feet in front of her. She was barely visible in the meager light provided by the back door entrance. She hadn't heard her car pull up but with such a boisterous group up front and people pulling up left and right, she would have been easy to miss. "So why are you chancing it Sookie?"

"Well first Pam, I don't answer to you." Sookie brushed her hands off against her shorts. "Second I don't scare easily and I won't allow you to keep me away from him."

"Oh goody. Someone got her balls back I see." Pam stepped further into the light. She was in full Fangtasia mode tonight. Black leather pants encased her legs, six inch stiletto heels and a black leather bustier completed her ensemble. She looked bad ass. If Sookie was seeing reason she might even be a bit scared but after the last few days she had she really didn't care anymore. If she had to fight Pam and tote an ass whipping so be it. She had been up against worse and survived. "Prey tell just how do you think you can stop me."

Pam smiled at her. It was an evil shit eating grin of a smile. And it was just the thing to make Sookie snap.

"Fuck you Pam." Sookie charged her. She actually was able to tackle Pam down. She didn't know if was from the fact she had Eric's blood recently, caught Pam by surprise or just realized she had nothing else to loose. She nailed Pam with a right hook to the face. "That's for slapping me you bitch."

Pam pushed her off and rolled on top of her. Before she could pin Sookie's arms down, Sookie grabbed her hair and snatched it for all she was worth. As Pam let out a yelp, Sookie sent another fist flying, catching Pam in the mouth. Flesh met fang, splitting Sookie's hand. Pam growled at the smell of Sookie's blood and licked her lips in delight when some of it crossed her tongue. "You are too much Sookie. If I would have known bitch slapping you would have gotten your ass in gear, I would have done it sooner." Pam stood up and brushed the pavement from her clothes. "Nice right hook by the way. Although you do realize I let you do that?" Pam reached out a hand to help Sookie up.

Sookie leaned in to take Pam's hand. She let Pam pull her up from the ground and punched her in the stomach as hard as she could. "Bet you didn't let me get that one in Pammykins."

Sookie waited for what felt like hours as Pam tried to control her fit of laughter. She actually stopped a time or two to wipe tears of bloody joy away. "Oh Sookie, its nice to see some of you returning. How I have missed you."

"Really Pam. I thought to you I was nothing more then a worthless blood bag that wasn't worth the air it takes to keep me alive?" Sookie inquired.

"Sookie I said a lot of things trying to get a rise out of you and your head out of your ass." Pam snorted and pulled out a key for the door. She unlocked it and waved Sookie in. "Some of which was very true."

Sookie rolled her eyes and lead the way in to Eric's office. "Well I really don't care what you were trying to do or what you think. I only want to know one thing." Sookie sat down at Eric's desk and propped her feet up on his desk. "Where is HE?"

"Who?" Pam winked at her then turned to repair her hair in the mirror. At an agitated look form Sookie, she smirked. "Oh you mean Eric? Why he's gone."

"No way in hell Eric just leaves without saying a word Pam." Sookie let her feet drop to the floor. She wasn't feeling so cocky now. "I know about the spell and why Eric did what he thought he had to do. I have to talk to him. Tell me where he is?"

"Seeing as how you were being your usual stubborn self and refused to say those three little words that would save you, he took off to free you of any danger." Pam fluffed her hair and freshened her lipstick.

"He did what Pam? Where did he go?" Sookie's heart began to pound. Eric wouldn't have. Please God tell me he didn't. If anything were to happen to him. She couldn't bare to think on it.

"He went to confront Victor and De Castro seeing as how they are the biggest danger to you. That is after he forbid me to come after him." Pam turned around and faced Sookie. She had a beautiful smile on her face. She was so radiant in that moment that Sookie had a hard time looking at her.

"Why are you so pleased Pam. He could die. We have to stop him." Sookie palmed her keys and grabbed Pam by the arm in an attempt to move her out of the room. They needed to get going and now.

"Eric isn't going to die. He is stronger then those two fools put together. He also has more political backing than they ever will." Pam pulled her arm from Sookie's grasp and gave her an indulgent pat on the head. "He will be fine Sookie. I am just pissed that he wouldn't allow me to go with him."

"But he changed his number and his house is empty. Why would he do that?"

"Well its like this. I changed his number. I didn't want you calling him and fucking this up. I am sick and tired of those imbeciles" Pam twirled around checking that her outfit wasn't marred in their little scuffle. "Its better this way Sookie. Let Eric rid the world of their presence, you gain some time to remove the stick lodged permanently up your ass. Better yet, it will give you both the time and opportunity to see if this is what you really want."

"Why do you two get to decide this Pam? What about what I want?" Sookie felt like her knees were going to give out beneath her. The hits just kept coming and coming. Eric was gone and there was a chance that he wouldn't make it back. "I love him Pam. I know we have a lot to work through. A lot of it is my fault and his. We need to try and work through it. We can't if he's not here or worse dead."

"He's already dead Sookie." Pam placed a finger over Sookie's mouth to prevent her from talking. "No listen. I know you think you have everything worked out in that little brain of yours but reality is, he is gone and he won't be back for a long time. Now what you do in that time is up to you but I would highly suggest you think long and hard about what it is you want. You can't have it all. To stay with him Sookie you will in essence be trading the light for the dark. There will always be battles to be fought and wars to be won. It will never be easy and your heart will be broken more then you think you can bare. Are you willing to give up children? A man that can walk with you in the sun? Grow old with you? How about are you willing to walk into an eternity with Eric? Have you really and truly thought about all of these things? Or have you just decided that Eric is what you want and you will just bide your time until you can't take anymore. I tell you now he is in this for it all. He wants you with him forever, yet he will never force you. He just wants you Sookie. The good, the bad and the not so loving. Can you say they same?"

Pam released her lips and left before Sookie could utter one word. Not that it mattered. What was there to say? Eric wasn't here and if she went after him, she might very well place him and her in more danger. She just prayed to God that he won against De Castro and Victor. For the first time she felt true fear for Eric. Those two were not to be trusted. Why would he choose them instead of staying here and being safe?

Only one answer came to her. Pam had told her a while back that Eric didn't think rationally when it came to her. That one day it would get him killed. She prayed with all of her might that Pam would be wrong. Her pride was not so great that she would let it cost her Eric's life.


	16. Chapter 16

AN/ Just a short chapter to move things along. I wanted to do more today but I spent my day plowing through my other story. I will work more on this one later. Its just a bit harder...lmao. I am trying to keep them in charcter yet have them evolve too. Does that make sense. This has turned into a tricky ass story and I want to see it through and do it justice. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. It is touching to see how you get involved with the storyline.

Disclaimer: not mine.

"Before I forget Sookie," Pam was back vamp speed fast. "Don't be an ass and try to go after him. You will only complicate matters more. Go home, do what ever it is you humans do and let Eric clean that mess up."

"What if he needs me Pam?" Sookie had been thinking of going. She knew it wasn't a good idea but what if he got into a situation that she could help with. She had gone after Bill when he needed her. How could she do any less for Eric?

"Do not be a fool Sookie." Pam pinned her with a glare. "There is nothing you can do for Eric. You can't read vampires and you would be useless in a fight. I won't let you interfere in this."

"Did he leave a message for me Pam?" Sookie wanted to know if he had left a goodbye for her. A note, anything. The thought that he left without a word hurt. Things were so torn between them, she hated to think that Eric left without knowing how much she loved him. What if she never got the chance to tell him?

"He did." Pam walked over to Eric's desk. She pulled open a drawer and handed Sookie a white envelope with her name written across it. "Sookie please go home. There is nothing for you here and I have work to do."

Sookie took the letter and held it close to her heart. She would wait until she got home to read it. It would kill her to do so but what if he left her a dear John letter and she was too upset to drive home? She did not want to fall apart in front of Pam. She needed to be stronger then that.

She took one last look around Eric's office and wondered how long it would be until she saw him again. She shut the door and closed her mind down at the memories that began to wash over her. She would get no where fast using that route.

The trip back to her car was none eventful. No one tried to grab her or shoot her. There was no pep in her step. She just felt done. She climbed into her car and turned the key in the ignition. Sookie adjusted her rear view mirror, settling it so she could back out and put Fangtasia behind her.

The ride home was quiet. She refused to turn on the radio. She let the quietness in. Let it soothe her. Thats what had drawn her into this life to begin with. The utter quietness she got from being around vampires. Bill was like a breath of fresh air to her over stimulated mind. The quiet he offered was enough that she had been able to see past his flaws to begin with. What a fool she had been. He had used her from the start, causing her to fall for him in the process. He had taken her innocence and broken her heart.

And then there was Eric. By the time she fell in love with him, she was already so deep in their world that she had no way out. Sure she had thought about it. She had contemplating jumping in her car and disappearing from them all. But she knew no matter what, they would find her. She would be hunted down until she begged for them to either kill her or turn her.

Which she still did not want. What if when he turned her, he didn't want her. Better yet what if her gift was amplified and she heard vampire thoughts. Or lost it all together. Not that she would really mind losing her telepathy. It had never brought her anything but pain.

She was alone with her thoughts and she could not turn them off. Her mind ran through all sorts of scenarios. What if, what if, what it? She couldn't live her life like that. There was no future in it. She could not live in regret. She had made her decisions. No one had forced her into this world. She had blindly gone plowing in, regardless of the warnings she had received from others. She was the one that made the final decision that cost her so much.

Sookie pulled into her driveway, glad to see that Amelia's car was gone. Hopefully she had packed her sorry ass up, leaving for New Orleans instead of Jason's. If she saw her, she refused to be held accountable for what she would do to her. She didn't care to see Amelia's face ever again.

She made her way into her dark house, dropping her keys and purse on the counter. She pulled Eric's letter from her bag and tucked it into her back pocket. She reached into the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of wine. Screw the glass tonight, she thought as she unscrewed the top and drank from the bottle. She kicked off her shoes, making her way up the stairs to her room. She walked straight into her bathroom, turned on the water as hot as she could stand it and put the plug in the bottom. She the bottle of wine down on the edge of the tub, so she could disrobe.

Eric's letter tumbled out of her pocket as she lowered her pants. Sookie dropped her top on the floor then retrieved the letter. Making sure not to wet it, she sank into the water and raised the letter up to her chest. She traced her fingers over the letters in her name. There was no doubt it was him. She would recognize his writing anywhere.

Her fingers trembled as she popped the seal of the letter. She was scared to see what the letter said. She wanted so much to talk to Eric. Instead she pulled the paper out. She took a sip of wine before her eyes began to read.

My Dearest Sookie,

To say I am sorry for all that has transpired between us, is too trivial of a thing. Words do not matter in this course. They are but that, words. I have lived a long time, never understanding how a person could use a small word like I am sorry, expecting it to make everything alright. It fixes nothing. It heals not a broken heart.

I have hurt you my love. This is something I never wanted to do. I was foolish to think that I could hold on to one such as you and not cause your destruction. For this, I want to make amends. Yet how do I break the barrier that I have no doubt set in place around your heart. You love me not, I have made my peace with that.

Know that I go to make things right for you. I will forever hold you in the deepest regard and keep all from you that would cause you harm.

~E~

Sookie let the letter fail from her fingertips. It floated on top of the water. She watched as the ink began to bleed. Little black swirls began to dance across the page until his words were washed away. She sank underneath the water, sending water splashing and her bottle teetering over the edge. She was lost in an abyss of emotions. She had it all...and now it was only her. A shell of her former self so angry and bitter at the world that she had no one to even share her grief with. And no one to blame but herself.


	17. Chapter 17

AN/ Ugh here we go again...lol. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I want to thank each and everyone of you that have taken the time to read this story. Hopefully we are going to get Eric back in this story soon. I am beginning to miss him :(

All mistakes are mine. No Beta peeps. Just me and my horrible grammical errors.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sookie finished up her bath. She dried off, placed a nightgown on and crawled into her empty bed. She laid down, pulling Eric's pillow close to her. It was cool like his body, contained a lingering trace of his scent but it did not bring her any comfort.

She buried her nose in the material, trying to breathe him in. How could he be gone from her? She didn't need the note to know what it had said. His words echoed in her head. "You love me not, I have made my peace with that." He couldn't be any further from the truth, although she couldn't fault him from believing that. She hadn't exactly proclaimed her love for him. She had fought him on every turn. Blamed him for things that happened to her, knowing it wasn't his fault.

She had let her pride, her independence get in the way of their happiness.

There was nothing more for her to do, with Eric gone. She did really want to go after him but Pam's words haunted her. How could she help. He was up against vampires. She was useless in a fight. The few times she had been able to read a vamps mind, had been because she had drank from Bill or Eric. Even then, it did not always work.

Would Pam let her know, if Eric succeeded? Would he come to her? From the way he wrote the letter, she didn't think he would. His house was closed up, did that mean he had no plans of returning to Shreveport? Was he going to kill Felipe and Victor, setting himself up as King?

"Chris on a crutch!" Sookie exclaimed jumping out of bed. He was! That was something that Eric had said he never wanted, was to be king. But he would do it if he felt he had no other options left. And it would be her fault. He would be saddled down with more political vampire bullshit because of her stubbornness.

Sookie grabbed her cell phone and dialed Fangtasia. Praying that Pam was there and would talk to her. The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite and all that bs. How can I help you?" Pam's bored tone came across the line.

"Pam. Please tell me he isn't in Las Vegas planning on becoming king?" Sookie's panicked voice whispered across the line.

"You know, its really not wise for you to ask a question like that over the phone?" Pam snarled over the phone.

"How in the hell else I'm I suppose to do it?" Sookie asked in frustration. "You guys have cut me off. I just want to know whats happening? Is that what he is doing?"

"What better way to protect you Sookie?"

"You don't understand Pam. I didn't want to tell you this I wanted to talk to Eric, explain it to him. But he was gone and it slipped my mind." Sookie took a deep breath. "Amelia tricked him Pam. There was no danger. She thought she was helping us try and realize our feelings. She manipulated Eric into believing that the bond would fade and leave me defenseless, if I couldn't admit my feelings."

"Come again?" Sookie could hear the disbelief in Pam's voice. How did it feel to be manipulated Sookie wanted to ask. But she was going to take the bigger road. Eric's life could be in danger. She wouldn't risk that.

"You heard me Pam." Sookie paced her room. There was so much fear for Eric running through her, if he had the bond opened and was close she knew he would feel it. In the old days, he would have been busting the door down by now. "Can you reach him in time? This doesn't need to happen. Eric has never wanted that and I won't have him do it, thinking he is doing it to keep me safe."

"It needs to be done." Pam blew out an unnecessary breath. "It changes nothing."

"It changes everything Pam." Sookie yelled at her. "The only danger to me is Victor. We still don't know if De Castro had anything to do with the attempt on our lives."

"He's a rat anyway. Better Eric end them both." Pam snorted over the line. "Is there anything else Sookie?"

"Will you at least let Eric know? Please Pam." Sookie's voice choked up. She was fighting her tears. There had been too many of late. "Let him make an informed decision. I don't want him doing this because he thinks he has too for me."

"Very well." Pam huffed. "I thought you would be thrilled Sookie. Victor off your back, an opportunity to be free of politics for a while."

"No. Not if it cost me Eric." Sookie sat on the edge of her bed. Blowing out a breathe of relief. Hopefully, Eric would stand down. If he knew everything, there was no need to start a war. She wasn't worth it. "Tell him..."

"Yes Sookie. I already said I would."

"Tell him that he was wrong. I do love him." Sookie wanted to tell him herself. Hopefully one day she would be able too. "Please Pam, I need him to know."

"Alright Sookie." Pam hung up the phone without a goodbye. Sookie just hoped that she would go through with telling Eric. Hopefully, he would turn his ass around and come back home.

Sleep was impossible no matter how tired she was. She had too much going through her mind. She couldn't rest knowing that Eric was out there in possible danger because of Amelia's meddling ways and her own stubborn streak.

She was fighting the urge to say fuck it, head out there and bring him home herself. She probed the bond. Trying to feel him. Hoping that he would feel the love and worry coursing through her. Please God, let him feel me. Sookie might have hated the bond but she was smart enough to know, it had its uses. What she felt about Eric, was more then the bond that tied them together. She was finally ready to accept that.

God if only she could tell him. Jumping up at the thought, she rushed over to her desk, pulling out a piece of stationary paper and pen. She had to get it out. He had left her a note, she guessed figuring it would be easier than talking to her. She could do the same, except she had no way of getting it to him. The only residence she knew of was closed up tight. She could send it to Fangtasia in hopes that he would get it. That being if Pam didn't destroy it or snoop.

Regardless she was going to do it. She had to get this off of her chest in order to stay sane. Sookie climbed into her bed, piling her pillows up behind her. His she tucked under her chin, holding it cradles against her chest.

Eric,

So many things have gone wrong between us. Our road together has never been an easy one. We had an uphill battle from the start. There were so many things stacked against us. I know now, the major obstacle was me.

You say you hurt me and I will not deny it. I also cannot deny that I hurt you more. I closed my heart to you from the beginning. I blamed you for all the pain that has come my way. For this, I am wrong. You have done nothing but try to love me, protect me and cherish me from the start. You have been met with nothing but resistance from this very foolish girl.

I hurt Eric. My heart is broken. Not for the reasons you are thinking. Its my own fault that I let my foolish pride cost me you. I sit here tonight wanting your arms around me, not for sex, not to be consoled. Just to have you be near me. I ache for you and the love I so foolishly tossed away.

You are wrong when you say that I do not love you. You are everything to me. I wish I had shown you. I wish that I would have cherished you as you have me. But wishes are like saying your sorry...they don't amount to much. I can't wish the pain away we have caused each other. I can't wish you back to show you how much I love you.

I can do nothing but sit here and regret. Not you. Never you, my love. My actions. The things I have done and my fucking pride.

I prey you are safe. That Pam gets to you in time, preventing you from starting a war over someone that is not worth your affections. I prey you come home. Whether it is to me or your own life.

There is so much more I want to say. But in a letter is not how I want to do it. Please just know that I love you. I never want you to doubt that again. I know we have a lot to work through Eric, I am willing to if you are.

Forever yours,

Sookie

Sookie placed the letter in an envelope. She sealed it shut then left the bed with her note in hand. She went into her old room, placing it in Eric's cubby hole. She wasn't going to chance Pam getting rid of her letter to Eric. It was a stupid idea anyway. She couldn't make him understand her actions. She barely did. It was more for her anyway. Sookie closed the door and returned to her room.

She picked up her cell phone checking it for messages. There were none. She typed out one to Pam, asking if she had talked to Eric yet?

Pam: Fuck sake go to bed already!

Sookie: Answer me.

Pam: U r a pain in the ASS!

Sookie: Will continue to be until you tell me.

Pam: I do have work to do

Sookie: So why r u texting back?

Pam: Smart ass

Sookie: Smart ass, pain in the ass...Just tell me or I am heading out!

Pam: Fucking stupid human. I have not been able to reach him.

Sookie. Thanks. Was that so hard? Let me know ASAP.

Pam: BITE ME!

Sookie: Not on your best day ;p

Sookie plugged her phone up. She didn't want it to go dead incase Eric or Pam tried to call her. She knew it was foolish to hope for but she prayed that Pam told him and Eric called her. Or came over.

She fought to stay awake. She was so tired though. Every blink of her eyelids hurt. She hadn't been resting well lately. Between all the commotion and weird dreams, she hadn't slept much at all.

She must have lost her battle. The next thing she knew she was coming awake to a the sound of pounding on her door. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was 3:00 am. Whoever it was, it had better be damn good. She grabbed her housecoat and flew done the stairs.

"Who's there?" She asked through the door. No way was she opening up the door without knowing.

"It's Pam."

"Why didn't you just come in?" Sookie said opening the door. Pam was standing there with blood red tears trailing down here face. Oh God. "What happened?"

"I couldn't come in you revoked my invite." Pam wiped a tear away. "What happened is he walked into a fucking trap. Someone knew."

God no. Eric. "Come in Pam." Sookie stood back on shaking legs, letting Pam enter. "Is he okay? Pam please tell me is his alright."

"For now. I feel pain through our bond." Pam walked into the living room, pulling a letter from her purse and handing it to Sookie. "Can't you feel him?"

Sookie probed the bond but could not feel anything. He must be too far away from her. She sat down beside Pam, opening the letter. "Wait. How could this have gotten here so fast? He only just left." Sookie flipped the envelope over. There was no stamp, or return address. Just Pam written across the type in flowing script, that looked oddly familiar.

"Exactly. It was a fucking trap. They have Eric and someone let them know he was coming. There is no way he could have been taken otherwise." Pam poked a finger at the letter. "Read it."

Pam,

If you want to see your maker again, bring us Ms. Stackhouse. You are to deliver her to the New Orleans palace. If she is not in our company by sundown tomorrow, Eric will meet his final death.

VM

"Shit." Sookie jumped up, ran up the stairs and threw on some clothes. She toed her shoes on and pulled her hair back in a knot. She was back down stairs in less than five minutes. "Lets go Pam."

"I can't. Eric forbid me from coming." Pam stood up, crossing the room to her. "You can't either Sookie. There is no way they are going to let either one of you go. You are walking into your death and Eric's."

"I don't care. They can have me." Sookie went to the the phone book, looking for the phone number to the airport. She could get there in time if she could book a flight. There was no way if she drove. " Can you get me a flight out of Shreveport Pam. You guys have done that before."

"Sookie think dammit." Pam snatched the book out of her hands. "Eric would not want you to do this. He wouldn't want you to risk your life for him."

"Isn't that what he was doing for me? How could I do any less. I will gladly give them what they want. If they will just let him go."

"They won't you fool. Victor knows that Eric was coming for him and De Castro. That's treason Sookie. You don't walk away from that." Pam's eyes welled with more tears. "Eric would want me to keep you safe. He would want me to take you away from here and protect you. Not let you go running to your death."

"Well then if its the last thing I do, it will be to let Eric know that I loved him enough to come for him." Sookie picked up a note pad and paper beside the phone. She handed them over to Pam. "Now please call Anubis or who ever y'all use to get a quick flight. Never mind, I'll drive. I can be there in five hours."

"Sookie wait." Sookie turned around to look at Pam. She had a look of confusion on her face as she stared down at the note pad. "Who wrote this?"

Sookie took the note pad from Pam. On it was Amelia's to do list while she was in Bon Temps. "Amelia why?"

"Look Sookie." Pam picked up the discarded envelope that had her name written on it. She held it up, placing Amelia's note beside it. "Its the same fucking handwriting."

"No." Sookie shook her head. Amelia wouldn't. Why? It didn't make sense. They had been friends. She wouldn't betray Sookie this way. She had made Sookie admit her feelings. In her backwards way.

"Don't be an idiot Sookie. Its right in front of you." Sookie wanted to deny it but it was like a light switch had been turned on. She saw Amelia pushing her to do the spell, teasing her about Eric, tampering with the bond, lying to Eric. Speaking of how envious she was of what her and Eric had. How she wished she had Trey back. How she had begged Sookie not to go to him that night. Give him time. How she had talked to him and knew the jig was up. Click it was all falling into place. Amelia had been working with Victor. Their bloody kiss in Sookie's dream. But why? Did she hate Sookie that much? Did she blame her for Trey's death? She had set them up from the start. Playing all their emotions against each other. And they had made it easy for her to do.

"I am going to kill her." Sookie was shaking with rage. Would the betrayal never stop. She had trusted Amelia with all of her thoughts, her feelings. How many times had she poured her heart out to Amelia? Confessing how much the bond scared her. How much she was scared of letting herself go. She had used it all against her. Everything was a lie. "She told me she talked to Eric after I left him. Who knows what she said to him, or what he confessed to her. Who other then you knew he was going? Hell, he never even made it out of Lousiana."

"Me and a few others that Eric trusted. They would never have turned on Eric. There are two many people that want Felipe and Victor out." Pam clicked her fangs down, a sinister smile crossing her lips. "I might have a way of helping out."

"How?" Pam looked down right scary.

"Well see, Eric forbid me from coming after him to Las Vegas. He never said I couldn't go to New Orleans." Pam tossed back her head and laughed. "Now what we need is a plan."


	18. Chapter 18

AN/ Struggled a lot with this chapter. Good Lord writing is hard...lol. My hat goes off to anyone that attempts this mess. I never realized how hard it was until I ventured into it. You doubt yourself, re-write, place back what you had, scratch it, get frustrated, smoke a pack of ciggies then stare at a blank page, hoping it will speak to you...or maybe that's just me...lol. Anyway, once again thanks to all of you that have stuck beside me in this little endeavor. I am hoping to get some Eric in the next chapeter. I miss his sexy ass.

Disclaimer: Not mine. This wonderful series that I have so botched up belongs to Mrs. Charlaine Harris. I am just torturing her characters and causing more strife to ruin their lives.

"Who can we trust?" Sookie sat down on the couch placing the papers in her pockets. Game plans weren't really her thing. Generally, she was the one being rescued or just running in without a second thought. But the stakes were too high this time. She had to rescue Eric, while taking out the bad guys. She had enough of Victor Manning. Amelia too. If it was the last thing she did, she would make them pay for their trickery. Especially Amelia.

"I am afraid, all that could be trusted are in route to Las Vegas." Pam paced the living room floor. She was walking so fast, Sookie was having a hard time keeping up with her. "Where are your cousin and Uncle?"

"Claude and Dermott are living out in Shreveport." Sookie looked at Pam in confusion. "We can't use them Pam. They can't mask their scent. They would be walking into an ambush. I won't use them that way."

"We might not have a choice." Pam stopped her pacing to face Sookie with her hands oh her hips. "They have survived a long time in this world. Don't count them out yet."

"How about Alcide and Sam. I might could round up some people from Hot Shots." Sookie wasn't sure about them but she knew that her and Pam could not do this alone.

"Do you think they will help?" Pam cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sam and Alcide both would love nothing more than to have Eric out of the way."

"They will do it for me. Alcide owes me and Sam wont risk me getting hurt." Sookie felt bad even considering the lengths she would go to save Eric. But if she had to play on Sam's emotions to bring Eric home, safe and sound she would. There wasn't much she wasn't willing to do.

"That might work." Pam tapped her chin and started pacing again. "We need a plan though."

"Part of it will be easy." Sookie stood and walked over to the hall closet. She pulled out a bag, tugging it over to Pam. "I will go to Victor. If he ask where you are, I will explain that Eric forbid you from coming after him. He won't know the conditioning of Eric's command. So he will never see you coming."

Sookie opened the bag, showing Pam the contents. Inside where various weapons in silver. She had a net, chains and silver bullets. Eric didn't even know she had this stuff. It was just bits and pieces she had saved over the years. You never knew when these things would come in handy. If she had learned anything for her time involved with vampires, it was how to fight against them. Silver, wooden stake through the heart or decapitation were the way to go. She ran her hands through the bag until she come across a stake, then smiled up at Pam. "I was saving them for a rainy day."

"Look at you Buffy." Pam knelt down beside Sookie, being careful not to touch any of the silver. "I have gloves that will let me handle these and much better weapons, what you have will do in a pinch though."

"Glad to hear it." Sookie snorted. She picked up a wicked looking silver blade that Jason had given her. She had something special planned for this one. She smiled to herself. "Now how do we get our weapons in? There is no way they won't search me."

"Sookie I really don't care for the idea of you walking in there. You are giving Victor one hell of an advantage over you." Pam stared at her. "I might not get to you in time. He cold just kill you both before I ever knew you were in danger."

"I have a way of solving that." Sookie took the knife then sliced her wrist. She held it up to Pam. "You drink from me, then you know if I am in danger."

"Eric will kill me if I drink from you." Pam's fangs descended. She let out a snarl as the scent of Sookie's blood hit her. " I can not do that Sookie. It is forbidden."

"Eric might die if we don't do this Pam." Sookie held her wrist closer to Pam. "Come on, this is your one and only chance to drink from me."

"Shit." Pam threw back her head and yelled. "You are going to get me killed or chained in silver for five years."

"I won't let it happen Pam. Its the only way." Sookie cupped her hand under her wrist to keep blood from hitting the floor. "You know it."

"Son of a bitch." Pam walked calmly over to Sookie. She took her offered wrist but hesitated in drinking. Sookie could see the desire to do so. She also understood Pam's reluctance but really what choice did they have. "You know it would also help if you drank from me. Give you extra strength that you just might need before I get to you."

"I know." Sookie bit her lip as Pam took her wrist into her mouth, sucking gently. Pam moaned at the taste. Sookie was worried for a moment that she would have to force Pam away but she only took a few pulls before she gained control, sealed the wound shut then released her.

"Jesus. You taste like sex on a stick." Pam growled a throaty moan at her. "No wonder all the vamps in the tri-state want a piece of you. Are you quiet sure Sookie, that I can't get you to swing my way?" There was a twinkle to Pam's eyes or lust, Sookie couldn't really tell. "You realize we will be connected now, right?"

"We already are Pam." Sookie watched as Pam bite into her own wrist. "Were family."

She was shocked to see a bit of red touch Pam's eyes. Surely Pam wasn't getting emotional on her. Not Pam. "Drink Sookie." Pam held a trembling wrist out to her.

Sookie latched on. She pushed past the first taste of blood hitting the back of her throat. Pam's taste was so much different than Eric's. It wasn't that she tasted bad, it was if her body knew she was drinking from someone other then Eric and wanted to reject it. She missed him. His flavor, the way he held her as she drank. His moan as she drew on him. She took a few more pulls, then released her mouth from Pam.

She could already feel the effect of Pam's blood taking hold. She wasn't tired anymore, her body felt rejuvenated. She didn't have the rush that Eric's blood gave her but hopefully, it was enough.

"Pam we are forgetting something here." Sookie said.

"What would that be Sookie?" Pam dabbed at her lip with her tongue. She shuttered at the taste that greeted her then smiled at Sookie.

"We don't have enough time to make this happen. It's almost four in the morning. We have a five hour drive with no one of board yet and no time to get a real plan in gear. If we are going to do this, you have to let me go now, then come in after dark tomorrow. I should be alright for a few hours." Sookie zipped up her weapons bag while pulling over her shoulder. "I'll have to leave a plan of attack up to you."

"You are not leaving without me Sookie." Pam pulled the bag from her then let is slide to the floor. "Call your friends from the car. I will make arrangements for all of us to be flown out."

"No Pam." Sookie grabbed her hand. "Listen to me. There is no time. It will be light soon. I have to be there by sundown. Let me drive up. If you get the others and fly in, will have the element of surprise."

"I'll bargain with you. You drive out in the morning." Pam released Sookie's hand. She pulled a cell phone from her purse and began dialing a number. "I will arrange for a pilot to fly me out tonight. IF you can reach your friends, I'll have someone waiting for them with transport. If not, we will handle this. But you are not going to New Orleans alone. I'll be there before you then tuck myself away out of sight."

"Fine. You better get moving if you are heading out before dawn." Sookie pulled Pam into a hug. She was startled when Pam hugged her back. "Be careful Pam."

"You too Sookie." Pam connected with someone on the other line. Sookie took the opportunity to go upstairs and prepare herself. She wished she knew if Felipe was also involved. That would solve matters. If Victor had gone against Felipe in his endeavors then Felipe might be able to stop him.

"Pam!" Sookie ran down the stairs to talk to her. Pam was just about to walk out the door. When Sookie caught her. "Wait!"

"Sookie we don't have time." Pam blew out an aggravated breath.

"I know but what if Victor is acting alone? He came after us without Felipe's knowledge before. He could have done it again. We know that he wants Eric's position." Sookie hoped she was right. If they could reach Felipe in time, he could call Victor back.

"Its not worth the risk of trying to find out Sookie. If he does know, what then?" Pam shook her head at Sookie. "No matter what we do Sookie we are going to loose. If we kill Victor, Felipe could in turn kill Eric and take you. If he's in on it so to speak, he could still deny it and seek repercussions against only thing I am worried about is getting you and Eric out. We will deal with Felipe later. Now I really must leave."

Pam was gone in the blink of an eye. She left her car sitting in Sookie's drive way. She must have thought she could reach the airfield faster on foot. Sookie closed the door, then tried calling Sam, who did not answer. Next Alcide who did not want to get involved with Vampire bullshit and Claude who laughed hysterically and asked if she was out of her fucking mind.

It looked like it was her and Pam to the rescue. Didn't it just suck that the odds were stacked against them.

With a last ditch effort, Sookie called the last person she could think of. Granted he might not be much help but she needed someone. Anyone that could help her succeed in getting Eric out.

She held her breath while the phone rang. "Jesus Sookie, this better be good."

"Jason, thank God. I need you big brother. Can you please come over." Sookie exhaled her pent up breathe. She was at the end of her straws here.

"It better be good. It ain't even dawn yet." Jason mumbled. She could hear his bed sheets rustle as he got up.

"It is. Please hurry Jason. And bring every weapon you have." Sookie disconnected the phone then tried Sam one last time. He still didn't answer, she was so desperate though she left a message to call her as soon as he got it.

Sookie stuffed a silver necklace in her pocket as she waited for Jason. She wished there was some way to bind it to her, for protection. She knew she was screwed if Victor got his hands on her but she couldn't risk not going. She prayed Pam's blood would be enough if she had to fight him. Or hold him off until Pam got there.

It didn't take long before Jason walked through her front door. He took one look at her and pulled her into a hug. "Whats wrong Sooks?"

She explained as quickly as possible what had been happening, including Amelia's involvement and Eric's capture. Jason was stunned to say the least. He had trusted Amelia and thought they had something special going. "Fuck. I just can't find a decent woman. When I get my hands on that bitch, I'm gonna ring her neck."

"Well pray you see her before I do." Sookie felt her blood boil at the lengths of Amelia's deception. She didn't know who's blood she wanted to spill more? Hers of Victor's.

"Sookie maybe she has a good explanation." Jason said

"I highly doubt it Jason. Nothing she could say would make me forgive her sorry ass. She has been using everything I have ever said against me." Sookie sneered. "She is going down."

"This isn't like you Sookie." Jason placed a hand on his sister's shoulder turning her to face him. "She's human. You can't just kill her sis."

"Fuck her Jason. If I don't do it, Pam surely will." Sookie gave a heartless laugh. "She has screwed around too much and placed Eric in danger. There is no coming back from that."

"So you would kill her for messing with him?" Jason let go of her shaking his head. "What happened to you baby sis? You ain't never been this cold. I ain't saying you don't have a right to be mad but you are talking about taking a human life, like its nothing."

"She toyed with us like we were nothing. She has placed him in a no win situation, as bait for me. They will either kill me or turn me Jason. Do you not understand that?" Sookie tossed her hands up in the air. Of course she couldn't get him to understand. Jason wouldn't see until it they drained her with Amelia laughing right in her face. "I am not asking you to kill Amelia or anyone else Jas, just have my back if we need you."

"Of course Sookie." Jason lifted his puppy dog eyes up to her, glistening with worry. "I just am scared for you Sookie. You have changed so much."

"What can I say Jason, a dog can only take so much abuse before it becomes a little ferocious itself. I have had enough people trying to hurt me, kill me or the ones I love for a lifetime. Its time that I fought back and I will until it kills me. I have lost everything but him and I want let him go without one hell of a fight. I love him Jason and I will not let him die for me." Sookie grabbed up the bag, tossing her cell phone in her pocket and headed to the door. "Now are you coming or not?"

"I am." Jason held the door opened for Sookie then followed her out. "Hey did you think about calling that mentor of hers? Whats her name Octavia or something like that?"

Sookie stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't thought about that. She smiled to herself. That would be another surprise they wouldn't see coming. If they left now they could be in New Orleans by 10:00 am or a little after. It would give them plenty of time to alert the local coven about Amelia's recent adventure into magic. She bet anything, what Amelia had done was a big no-no. With a little hope stored away, she crawled into her car and cranked it up.

She waited patiently as Jason grabbed several bags then slung them into her trunk. She hoped to hell that they didn't get caught with the weaponry they had on board. The cops would lock them away and throw away the key.

Sookie flew out of Hummingbird lane. She glanced at the gas reading and was relieved that she would not have to stop and gas up on the way out. Her and Jason kept the small talk to a minium. They had decided to get a room once they arrived and let Jason stay holed up there. She just hoped that Victor didn't have his human spies out and about looking for her or anyone with her. She didn't want her brother taken also.

Fuel finally made her pull over. That and her bodies need for something other then blood to sustain it. She gassed up while Jason ran in to pay and grab them something to eat. They were a little less then two hours away. It was too far. She wanted to be there now, with Eric. Safe and all of this crap behind them.

She pulled out her cell phone, blowing out a disgusted breath when there were no messages. She had hoped Sam would try and call her, or Pam had a chance to text her prior to going to ground, as it were, for the day. No suck luck. She was on her own for now. She would have to try and maintain her sanity and figure out how to handle Victor.

Sookie finished pumping, then got back in the car to wait for Jason. She closed her eyes trying to picture Eric in her mind. It wasn't hard to do as he was never far from her thoughts. She could see his smile, his baby blue eyes, his arms opening to her. She needed him in the worse way. She concentrated hard on the bond. Hoping she was close enough to him that he would feel her love, acceptance and worry for him. She wanted him to know that she would never leave him to his fate.

Her body was suddenly on fire in blinding pain. As quick as it hit her, it was gone. She then was inundated with panic, worry and hopelessness. He was trying to let her know not to come. She blasted back at him with hope, peace and comfort. She was going to come no matter what he wanted. "I love you Eric." She whispered wishing he could hear her. She sent waves of love again then closed down the bond. She didn't want him to worry but she had to let him know not to give up.

"Why are you crying Sookie?" She wiped tears away from her eyes that she didn't realize had fallen. Eric had been in so much pain and felt so hopeless. They had to get to him soon. She didn't think she could wait until nightfall. They were hurting him.

"They've tortured him Jason. I felt so much pain." Sookie sniffled. There had to be a way to get to him sooner. "We have to go now."

"Alright Sookie." Jason patted her hand that was shaking on the wheel. "Whats say you let me drive a spell. You're tired and we need to think this through."

Sookie got out of the car, changing positions with Jason. What she needed were more weapons. She knew Victor had to use humans or weres as day time guards, she needed something to knock them on their asses. A day time attack would be better. Maybe she could even get lucky and kill Victor as he slept. The more she thought about it, the more she liked that plan better.

"We need to attack early." Sookie said with little fan fair. "It would be smarter. We don't know how many people are in there, not to mention vamps. If we can get Octavia and her band of witches to control Amelia, we can grab Eric throw him in the trunk and hall ass."

"Now usually I am all balls to the wall Sookie but you ain't thinking." Jason slammed his hand against the steering wheel and tossed a quick glare at her. "Its two for sure then how many witches against an army of God knows how many."

"I am thinking Jason. Clearly for the first time." Sookie turned sideways so she could see her brother."If we wait for Pam, that means Victor and whatever other vampire he has are up and waiting for us. They won't be expecting a day time attack. I am doing this Jason. With or without you."

"You're gonna go and get yourself killed Sookie. FUCK!" He slammed his hand against the wheel again then started the car. "Why couldn't you just fall in love with a human man and leave all this vampire shit alone."

"Guess I'm just not wired that way Jason." Sookie use to think that herself all the time. There were moments she still thought that but she couldn't imagine not having Eric in her life. She could walk away from him. Or him from her but she would never be the same. No other man would ever be able to compare to him. Eric was it for her. "I can't explain to you why I love him or why I would want to risk my life for his Jason. Other than without him, there is no me. He is a part of me that I wont let be sacrificed."

"And they say I'm the dumb one." Jason winked at her then concentrated on the road.

Sookie settled back in her seat, closing her eyes trying to plot through how this battle could be pulled off. She prayed with all her heart that Octavia could help out. She knew they didn't stand much of a chance without them. Amelia had probably placed a protection spell on the palace, which meant without Octavia, they would never get in.

She took out her phone, scrolling through the numbers until she came across hers. She pressed the call button and hoped she answered. Sookie blew sent a silent thank you to the man up stairs when she picked up.

"Hi Octavia, its Sookie." Sookie listen to Octavia greet her back. She made small talk for a moment then let the bomb drop. "I really need to see you and your coven. Pronto. I know its a lot to ask Octavia but its a matter of life and death."

"Sookie what on earth is going on? I saw Amelia the other day and she said you two had a huge falling out."

"I really can't get into this over the phone but its urgent that I see you. We are about an hour outside of New Orleans. Can we come over?" Sookie said desperately. She was banking on Octavia's help. Octavia rattled off an address that Sookie scribbled down to put in the GPS Eric had gifted her. She was thankful for that now. She had never needed it before. "Thanks Octavia, we'll see you soon."

"You think she'll help?" Jason asked.

"I really hope so Jason. Octavia isn't to fond of me but I am counting on the fact that she will hate what Amelia has done even more and help out. If she can just get us through the door, maybe lay a stasis spell on them, we can get Eric out." Sookie said trying to hide her anxiety. Something had to go right. Too many things had been stacked against them, they needed an advantage.

Sookie unwrapped the sandwich Jason had bought at the gas station. She handed him one along with a drink, then forced herself to eat. They were almost there and she needed every ounce of power she could get. Before she knew it they were pulling into the driveway of Octavia's modest home.

She got out of the car, stretching to work the kinks out. She was on her way to the door when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and thought about ignoring it, instead she answered. "What do you want Alcide?"

"Where in the hell are you?" Alcide roared over the phone.

"Since when do I answer to you Alcide?" Sookie snorted over the line.

"You did it didn't you?" Alcide blew out a frustrated breath. "You just fucking took of without a thought in your mind after that fucking vampire. Sookie he is going to get you killed."

"Look Alcide, I asked you for help. You blew me off so unless you have some helpful information to impart, I suggest you fuck off and let me do what needs being done." Sookie griped her phone so hard the white of her knuckles were showing. It was fine if she was risking life and limb for Alcide but heaven forbid she did it for the man she loved. She was sick to death of her biased friends views of her vampire.

"Shit. Where are you?" She could hear a radio playing in the back ground and traffic blaring beside him. "I can get to you in about an hour if you cool your jets."

"I'm in New Orleans outside a friends house. You came after me?" Sookie had no clue what to think. But she was thankful for the help.

"Hell yes. I knew your dumb ass would go anyway. Plus you have helped me out a time or two. I figure I owe you." Alcide growled "After this we are even. I can't risk my pack Sookie every time your ass is on the line."

"Not asking you too Alcide but you remember that also. I am not at your beck and call." Sookie tossed back at him. She was sick of his pack master crap and her involvement in it was going to stop. She rattled off the address to him then knocked on Octavia's door.

Jason got out of the car and came to stand beside her. He took her hands in his to offer support. She was beginning to think Octavia had left when the door was pulled open by Bob. "Hey Sookie."

"Bob how are you? Octavia inside?" Sookie brushed past him, entering the home. She cast her eyes around not really taking anything in. She just needed to get this taken care of then move on to the next.

Bob moved around her and lead her to the living room. There were twelve people sitting around a large stone coffee table, Bob making thirteen. Sookie was relieved that Octavia had called her coven in. It would be better to talk to them all as a group than to worry over it later.

"Welcome Sookie." Octavia rose up from the ground and greeted Sookie with a kiss on each cheek. "What is going on child? Why is your aura all askew?"

"Where do I start? How about with Amelia and how she has been using her magic against Eric and I. She is in league with an enemy of ours and has set us up for a down fall. They are holding Eric now and will kill him unless I turn myself in to them." Sookie rushed out. "She has been setting us up for a while now. I need your help Octavia. Please."

"Sookie the things you say." Octavia waved at her in a dismissive manner. "Amelia would never do those things to you. What proof do you have?"

Sookie pulled the letters from her pocket, glad that she had stuck them in there before leaving Bon Temps. She handed them over to Octavia who looked at her with some confusion before she started to read. "She also confessed to me that she placed a lessening spell on our bond. She claimed that she was trying to get me to realize my feelings for Eric without it. She told him that our bond would fade if I did not tell him I loved him, then convinced him that if I did not, our bond would become void and I would be vulnerable to attacks that he would not be able to protect me from. She manipulated us both from the start Octavia."

Sookie watched as Octavia compared the writing on the two sheets of paper. "You can see that they match. Don't fool yourself into believing that she wouldn't do this Octavia, we don't know what she is capable of anymore. She tried to stop me from going to him. Knowing that he was leaving to confront Victor. She has been working with him from the start. Amelia let them know precisely what Eric was going to do and the trapped him."

"What would you have us do Sookie?" Octavia held out the letters for her to take. "I can't deny what I see before me. You are fragmented and I smell Amelia all over this. I use to have such hopes for her."

"All I need for you and your coven to do is, knock down her shields. If you could place a stasis spell on the palace, even better. I don't want anyone to get hurt if we can prevent it. I just want to get Eric out." Sookie wanted to fall down on her knees and beg her. She would if she thought it would help. "Please Octavia, I am begging you."

"We have to vote on it Sookie." Amelia placed her hand up under Sookie's eyes and stared into them. "You really love him don't you? Bond or no bond?"

"Yes, I do. If there is anything good that I can find out of this whole mess, its that it finally made me get my head out of my butt and realize just how much I love him." Sookie placed her hands on top of Octavia's, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I could have forgiven her Tavia but not for trying to get him killed. He doesn't deserve that."

"What will you do with Amelia, Sookie?" She wanted nothing more then to beat the bitch senseless or send her somewhere that she couldn't interfere in peoples lives again.

"What ever you want Octavia. If you and your coven want to handle her, thats fine with me. Just please help me get him back. We have to strike before Victor and his minions rise." It killed Sookie to say that but she would let Amelia go if thats what it took to free Eric. She knew that Octavia would not go easy on her. It would have to be enough.

"You would sacrifice your revenge, if it meant saving him?" Octavia peered at here. As if she could see the truth laying behind Sookie's eyes.

"I would give up anything Octavia. Name it." Sookie felt the tears rising again. She let them fall. She was tired of fighting them. She cried her heart out. She let go of the pain, the hate all of the crap that was holding her back for so long. It wasn't worth it anymore. "I have to let him know Octavia what a fool I have been."

"You have a good heart Sookie." Octavia pulled her into her arms, holding he as she cried. "Go and rest a spell. Let us discuss this amongst ourselves."

"I understand Octavia and I don't mean to be a pain but time is a factor here." Sookie let go off her and wiped a hand across her face. She looked for Jason but didn't see him anywhere. "We have to strike soon."

"I know Sookie." Octavia leaned forward and kissed her brow."Rest now. We won't be long."

Sookie went outside to find Jason. He was sitting back in the car listening to the radio. She pulled the car door open and sat down. "Why did you leave?"

"Sorry Sook but those guys give me the creeps." Jason shivered in disgust. "I swear you know the strangest people."

"That I do." Sookie snorted. She was sure that she had gotten through to Octavia and her group. Now all she needed was a final word and Alcide to arrive. Between all of them, she thought they stood a pretty good chance.

Gran use to say, Hope is putting faith to work when doubt would be much easier. She rid herself of doubt. There was no room for it here. She had enough hope and faith in herself and Eric that they would make it through.

She shut her eyes, seeing him again. "I have enough faith for us both..." she whispered sending her thoughts to he could hear her.


	19. Chapter 19

AN/ I am a few days behind in my writing. Sorry about that. Just a little heads up, there is some blood and gore in here. I tried not to get too graphic but truthfully it was a battle for me...lol. I did remove some though. Hope you enjoy..thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews. All mistakes are mine :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

She must have dozed for a few minutes. The next thing she knew she was jerking awake to someone tapping on her window. She looked up to see Alcide and Sam standing there. Sookie jumped out of the car and threw here arms around Sam then Alcide. "Thank you so much for coming. The both of you."

"So whats the plan?" Sam asked hugging Sookie back.

"Hey Sam." Jason walked over and offered a hand to both guys. "Alcide."

"The game plan is this, we get the witches to help us in, grab Eric and haul ass out of town." Sookie rushed out. "Its not a perfect plan but I think it is doable."

"When?" Alcide asked leaning back against her car. "And who else is helping out?"

"As soon as the coven decides. I want to hit hard and fast." Sookie smacked her fist into the palm of her hand. "And it's who you see standing before you. We are it."

"Shit!"Sam exclaimed. "That ain't much of an army Sookie. We need more help."

"There's no time Sam. I know its a long shot but its the only way." Sookie reached down and grasped Sam's hand in her own. "They'll kill him if I'm not there by sundown. We need to do this now, when they least expect it. I know I am asking a lot of y'all. If you're not willing then get in your car and go back to Bon Temps. I am not leaving until I have him back."

"Of course we are going to help you , cher." Sam pulled her close and placed a kiss on her brow. "I just wish we had more time to get an actual plan in mind."

"I know Sam." Sookie pulled away from him and stood beside Jason. "But this is what we have to work with. Jason and I have weapons and I am hoping the coven pulls through, lays a stasis spell on them, so we can get in and out with no problems."

"Do you have a lay out of the palace?" Alcide asked. "How many are inside? Any guess what so ever about how many were's we are dealing with?"

"I don't have any answers for you Alcide. I wish I did." She could hear him thinking of how stupid this was and how she was going to get everyone killed. "Go home Alcide. I should have never bothered you with this."

"Dammit Sookie, its not that." Alcide blew out a frustrated breathe. "I just want to know what in the fuck we are walking into."

"I have told you all I know Alcide." Sookie glared at him. "Its more then you have ever done for me. At least I am not making it sound like its just a small favor you are doing for me. Can you say the same?"

"Sookie, look..." Sookie clinched her hands into fist then waved him off.

"No you look. I have been manipulated by you on several occasions. Not to mention, put my life on the line for you." Sookie walked forward and poked him in the chest. "Are you honestly going to stand here in front of me and accuse me of trying to get you killed? Or say I am stupid for wanting to save someone that I love. Get the fuck out of my face Alcide. We are done here. I don't want your help."

"No you're right Sookie. I haven't always been forthcoming with you." Alcide grabbed her finger and held it. "That doesn't mean that I don't care about you or want to see you happy. I want to help you Sookie but you have to come up with something better then this."

"Alright. Why don't you and Sam go case out the palace." Sookie pulled loose of his grasp. "Try and see how many guards he has on the premises. If then you think you can take it, met us back here. If you don't then go back home. I won't hold any hard feelings against you."

"We aren't leaving you here Sookie." Sam said

"You can't decide for him Sam." Sookie smiled at him. "Why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"You know me, always full of surprises." Sam winked at her. "Then part of me was hoping that you weren't fool enough to do this, cher."

"Well you know me Sam," Sookie snorted. "Always the foolish girl."

"Imagine that." Sam laughed. "Come on Alcide, lets go see what we can find out." Sam opened the truck door then looked back at Sookie. "We'll see you back here soon darlin'."

Bob came out to get them as soon as Sam and Alcide pulled off. Sookie entered her home with confidence that they would help out. She had to physically drag Jason in behind her. The witches made him nervous and she couldn't say that she blamed him.

"Sookie, come in and have a seat please." Sookie sat down on the floor in the middle of the coven with Jason standing behind her. "Thank you." Octavia smiled at her. "After a long discussion we have decided to help."

"Thank God." Sookie said.

"Hold on. We have some rules first." Octavia held up her hand, signaling to Bob.

"First we are not setting foot in the palace. What we can do, must be done from here." Bob stated looking at Sookie. "Second, Amelia is not to be harmed. I want you to know that I fought hard against that ruling. I think she should be put down like a rabid dog but I was out voted."

"Bob!" Octavia cleared her throat. "Amelia will be handled by the coven. It is our right and frankly we should have been watching her closely. She has not been herself since the death of her were. Do you accept our guidelines Sookie?"

"I do." Sookie sighed a breath of relief. "Can you handle her protection spell from here?"

"Oh child, of course." Octavia smiled at her and patted her hand.

"How will you retrieve her?" Sookie needed to know that Amelia would not be allowed to just walk away.

"She will come to me dear." Octavia squeezed her hand. " She will have no choice in the matter."

"I trust you Octavia." Sookie placed her other hand on top of hers. "Please don't make me regret that."

"Child, there is no deceit here. You can go knowing that we are here to help you." Octavia stood up from the circle, crossing the room she brought Sookie back a little glass bottle of murky liquid. "This is for the stasis spell. I need you to shatter it at the entrance of the palace. It won't work other wise. Be very careful with it Sookie."

"I will." Sookie took the bottle, holding it gently in here hands. "I don't know how to repay you for your help. I have nothing to offer you but my thanks."

"We require nothing else Sookie." Octavia held a hand out to Sookie, helping her off the floor. "It should only take us twenty minutes to bring Amelia's protection spell down. You should be able to see it. It will disrupt the air, unsettle things. That is when you move in. May Gaia hold you and keep you safe."

Sookie smiled at her then turned to Jason, signaling it was time to go. She held a laugh in as he practically ran out the door. Jason sure wasn't comfortable around supernaturals, which was funny to her seeing as how he was one now.

Her phone rang as she and Jason got back in the car. She answered when she saw that Sam was calling her. "Hey Sam."

"Sookie any word on the coven yet?" Sam asked sounding out of breath.

"They're in." Sookie smiled. For once something was going right. "How many guards have you spotted and why are you out of breath?"

"Ten so far." Sam panted for a minute. "I am out of breath because I changed so I could spy on them?"

"Crap. They didn't spot you did they?" Sookie asked

"No, I stayed back as much as possible." Sam cleared his throat. "Two of the guards are human. The rest weres. No telling how many or are in the house and out of sight. Sookie there is something you should know though."

"Hit me with it." Sookie motioned for Jason to continue on. She had already programmed the location into the GPS.

"Quinn is one of the guards."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." Sookie snorted. "All we need is for Bill to make and appearance then the whole Sookie gang will be there."

"Sookie you're alright with the fact that you might have to go against him?" Sam asked concern lingering in his voice.

"Sam, we were over a long time ago. If I find out that he has played a part in hurting Eric, I will skin his ass and gift Eric with a pretty, tiger pelt." Sookie scoffed. "You and Alcide hold up tight. We are on our way there."

"We'll do." Sam grunted. "We're a couple of blocks over from the palace. Down on Melpomene St."

"See you soon." Sookie disconnected the call. It was almost time. She felt a wave of calm wash over her. This was going to work, she felt it in her soul.

It took them less then ten minutes to find Alcide and Sam. They had pulled Alcide's truck in the driveway of a house that was advertised for sale. Sookie didn't say a word as she went to the trunk, placing various weapons on herself. She tucked the silver blade in the back of her pants, wrapped a light weight chain around her neck and a small caliber handgun, loaded with silver bullets in the waist of her pants. She pulled her shirt down around them then placed a flannel shirt Jason had laying in his bag around her, securing their hiding places. She stuffed a stake up her right sleeve then turned to face the three men behind her.

"Any idea how we are going to approach the palace without setting off any alarms?" Alcide asked,

"That's easy. I am just going to walk up there." Sookie cupped the small potion bottle in her hand. "Y'all come in after I have dropped the potion at the door. Octavia said that is all I have to do to activate the spell."

Sookie glanced at the multiple weapons Jason had brought. She cocked an eyebrow at a flame thrower. "Jas where the hell did you get this?"

"You said grab everything I had." Jason shrugged his shoulder. "Just a little something I picked up in Shreveport."

"I don't think we are going to need that brother." Sookie laughed.

"Never know, Sookie. I think I'll hold on to it." Jason smiled at her then pulled her into a tight hug. "You be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"You too Jas. I love you." Sookie hugged him back. She nodded at Sam and Alcide then walked in the direction of the palace. She would not let herself be afraid. She would come through this in one piece and so would Eric.

She glanced at her phone, noting that it was almost time for the coven's spell to take affect. She quickened her pace wanting to be in the vicinity when it happened. She did not want anything hampering her.

Sookie was in luck in her trek over. No one lingered about. She guessed they figured there wasn't much to see at a vampire palace during the day. She sent a silent thank you to who ever was watching over her and took her first step onto the palace grounds. She could see one guard standing at the door. From his jangled brain patterns she knew he was a were. She placed her crazy Sookie grin on her face and moved forward.

"Ma'am." The guard moved away from the door and walked towards her. "Visitors are not allowed on the grounds during the day."

"I'm not a visitor." Sookie smiled sweetly at him. "Victor told me to be here. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Pleasure to meet ya." Sookie stuck a hand out to shake his hand. The guard curled his lip up at her and backed away.

"You are suppose to arrive at sundown with a female vampire." He reached his hand up to activate a mic. Sookie had to stop him before he could talk to whoever it was he was trying to reach.

"Yeah about that," Sookie walked closer to him, reaching in her pocket for the bottle. "She couldn't bring me. Eric forbid her from following him. He's her master so she had to obey. So here I am all by myself. I just couldn't chance Victor hurting Eric so I came extra early." She hoped he was buying this crap. She read him for a minute. He wasn't sure what he should do but she was by herself and was human. Sookie shot him another smile, wishing she had some kind of super power to blast his butt out of the way.

She was beginning to worry that Octavia's spell wouldn't work when she felt it. It was like someone had set off a bomb. The ground around the palace, shook. There seemed to be a blue aura surrounding it, then a boom echoed in the otherwise quiet afternoon. She felt her feet lift off the ground and her body go flying back. Sookie lay on the ground for a moment, trying to ease air back into her lungs. She scrambled up as fast as she could and ran to the palace door, tossing the bottle against the threshold.

She ran inside, not waiting for the guys to catch up. She had one goal in mind. That was to find Eric and get him out. She pulled her gun from her waist band, searching behind doors, looking for where they could be holding him. She had almost given up when she came across a locked door on the second floor. Sookie tossed her weight into it, trying to bust through. Even with the added power that Pam's blood had given her, it wasn't enough. Sookie pulled back the hammer on the gun and fired at the lock. She shielded her eyes from the blow back, then kicked her leg against the door, opening it wide.

"Well look who decided to pay us a visit?" Amelia came walking through an adjoining room. "How nice of you to come Sookie."

"Where is Eric, Amelia?" Sookie swung the gun in Amelia's direction.

"Oh honey, do you think I am actually going to help you?" Amelia laughed. She waved her hand and the gun went sailing out of Sookie's hand.

"You are going to tell me Amelia." Sookie shouted at her, moving in her direction.

"Really?" Amelia smiled at her. "Pray tell, why would I?"

"Because I promised Octavia that I wouldn't hurt you, which I am fully willing to let go of, if you don't tell me where he is now."

"Octavia? Oh I see." Amelia snorted. "So she decided to help you out. Is that why I feel this incredible urge to run to her?"

"Yeah why don't you do that Amelia?" Sookie asked. "Go see what she wants from you. Please don't feel that you have to stay with me."

"Oh but I want too. I want to see your face, when you find him." Amelia snickered.

"Why are you doing this Amelia?"

"Why not? You are the reason I lost Trey. You have been the cause for all of my pain and I wanted you to feel the same." Amelia walked further into the room, palming something in her hands. "How does it feel Sookie to have your love torn asunder? You two did make it so easy to do."

"Yes about that, thanks for helping me see the light." Sookie smiled at her. "Why without you, I would have never realized how much I love him, or what I am willing to do to keep him with me."

"Sookie, are you trying to sound threatening? Sugar please don't make me laugh." Amelia starting rubbing whatever was in her hand. Sookie couldn't make it out clearly. It looked like fabric of some sort. "I own you both now."

"You own shit Amelia. You can't touch what Eric and I share ever again." Sookie waited, hoping that Amelia would give her an in. She didn't understand how Amelia was fighting the pull of Octavia's calling but she would subdue her, given the opportunity. "You have already done your worse. What more can you do?"

"So much more." Amelia tossed back her head and laughed. Sookie didn't hesitate. She lunged into her, taking her down to the floor. She felt her shoulder make impact with Amelia's diaphragm, a whoosh of air escaped Amelia's mouth from the contact. Sookie sat up, pulling her fist back, sending it into her face. Amelia's head snapped hard to the left, her eyes rolled back into her head before she passed out.

Sookie stood up, feeling a bit disappointed that she didn't get to beat Amelia's ass more but she would take what she could get. She had promised Octavia that she wouldn't hurt her and she had tried not too. She had subdued her instead, hopefully Tavia would understand that. She knelt down, prying Amelia's hand apart and relieving her of the fabric. Sookie gasped when she saw it was the fabric hearts from the spell she had supposedly cast. What had Amelia planned on doing with them?She placed the hearts in her pocket, resisting the urge to wake Amelia and demand she tell her what she had planned to do.

Sookie called out for Jason, asking him to keep an eye on Amelia's still form as she continued looking for Eric. She then caught up to Sam and Alcide who were making sure the rest of the guards where under the stasis spell. So far, Amelia had been the only one to be unaffected. She asked Sam to contact Octavia about Amelia then searched the remaining rooms.

She found herself face to face with Victor Manning's sleeping form. Quinn was also in the room. His still form was leaning against the door. She ran a hand in front of his face, assuring herself that he was indeed out. He was bruised and battered from head to toe. Sookie saw fang marks in his neck, knowing that the proud tiger had been beaten within an inch of his life then forced to be someone's meal. Victor's if she had to wager a guess. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "He doesn't get to come back from this Quinn."

Sookie approached the bed, cautiously. She knew from Eric, that a vampire could wake during the day if he felt threatened. It was the main reason she had left Jason's flame thrower behind. She didn't want to chance some internal vibe letting him know that there was danger, leaving him able to escape.

She let the stake slip into the palm of her hand. She griped it with a steal hand easing up on the bed, praying he couldn't sense her. She straddled his waist then brought her hand up high above her head, holding the stake with both hands. She had wanted to do this since he had tried to kill her and Pam. There was no way around it this time. "Fuck you, you evil bastard." Sookie whispered before she drove the stake down with every ounce of force she had in her. His startled eyes opened up, searing into her before his mouth opened in shock and his body began to disintegrate.

Sookie felt his blood splash onto her as his body erupted into a geyser of fluids. She jumped off what was left of him, pulling Jason's shirt off as she went. She used it to wipe the blood from her face. She wanted nothing of Victor on her. She cleaned herself as best as she could then dropped the shirt on the ground.

She left the upstairs and made a second sweep of the down stairs. She missed something. She had checked every door, not finding Eric anywhere. There had to be a hidden panel somewhere. She opened up the bond, hoping she could sense him. She felt him here but had no idea where to look. Sookie pressed on panels, tying to trigger a release to no avail. She finally gave up and went outside to see if there was a window or a door that led to a basement. They weren't common in Lousiana but that didn't mean that a vampire wouldn't find a way to have one.

She circled the building until she found what she was looking for. There was a ground door with a lock in place. Sookie knew she couldn't fire a gun outside. That was a sure way to have the NOLA PD breathing down her neck. She took the butt of the gun instead and beat against it until the lock gave. She pulled the door open then scurried inside. She didn't want to let any sunlight in to harm Eric. She was surrounded in darkness. There was no sound, nothing to lead her to him. She felt him though. She knew she had found where they were holding him. She gingerly touched her feet to the steps, trying to gauge where the next one fell. Sookie felt along the wall, hoping to encounter a light switch or a flashlight.

Her hand touched a switch half way down. She flipped it on, flooding the room in soft light. She hurried down the rest of the steps, stifling a scream when she saw him. They had chained him, naked to a table with silver. There were sections of his skin missing, his knees had silver spikes through them, running down until they were anchored into the cement ground. His beautiful hands had not faired any better.

Sookie ran to him, wanting to throw her arms around him but scared of the pain that would cause. Tears tracked down her face, falling to mingle with the blood that pooled around him. They hadn't left an inch of him untouched. "I'm here Eric. They can't hurt you anymore." Sookie whispered in what was left of his ear. "I have you my love." Sookie sent wave after wave of love and comfort through the bond. As gently as she could, she leaned over and kissed his bloody mouth.

She knew the reason for the blood on his mouth when she spotted his fangs, pierced through his nipples. "Fucking bastards." She shouted pulling them out. She wished she could kill Victor again. Slowly and with a lot more pain. She pulled the chains from around his neck, upper thighs and feet. Why they were in place, was beyond her. They hadn't needed them to hold him down, the silver spikes would have done that. They had wanted to shame Eric. Humiliate someone that was a much better man than they could ever dream of being.

She tried to pull the spikes out with little success. She lacked the strength. A vampire must have driven them in. She could only hope that Alcide or Sam could move them. She called Alcide, explaining that she had found Eric and where they were.

Sookie pulled one more time on the spike in Eric's hand. She was able to free one of them seeing as how both weren't secured in the ground. She reached for the other, when her hand was grasped. Her startled eyes went to Eric who was looking up at her. "Eric, oh my God. Baby, help is coming."

"Sookie." Eric whispered. His once strong voice sounded weak and garbled.

"I'm here baby." Sookie leaned down so he could see her. He was straining his neck up to look at her. "We are leaving. I am taking you home."

"Have to leave Sookie. Not safe. Can't protect you." Eric fought to stay awake. Sookie could see it in his eyes.

"Don't worry Eric. Victor is dead." She tried to brush her fingers through his once blond hair, now saturated in blood. She pulled her hand away when he grimaced in pain. "We are safe Eric."

"No. Go!" Eric pushed her hand away. "Leave me and go."

"Never Eric." Sookie pulled his hand back into hers. "I love you. I will never leave you here."

"Love me?" Eric tried to smile but it was marred by the pain she could feel radiating through him.

"Always Eric." Sookie kissed his cheek, her fingers grasped his hand, holding it like a life line. "You need to feed baby."

"No fangs." Eric snorted. He nodded towards his chest.

"You don't need them." Sookie pulled the blade out from her back and slashed her wrist, holding it up over Eric's mouth. "Can you push the silver out if you feed?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders, latching onto her wrist. "Pull it out. Strength back."

Sookie guessed what he was trying to say. He should be able to pull it out once he had some of his strength back. She wondered what was keeping Alcide? She wasn't too concerned though, if Eric could only stay conscious. She had to tap his face a time or too to keep him with her.

It was funny, the last time she was in this situation, Bill had almost drained her dry. She never feared that with Eric. Even if he still had his fangs, he wouldn't hurt her that way. He was always so in control of himself. Always safe guarding her. Even now, she had to physically keep her wrist over him. He kept trying to turn away. "Eric more please."

"You taste of Pam." Eric looked at her puzzled. He reached over, pulling out the other spike that held his hand down. His hand sizzled as it made contact but he never uttered a word. "Why do you taste of my child?"

"About that," Sookie forced her wrist back to his mouth. "We swapped blood so we could help each other out. She was opposed to it but I made her see reason."

"Is that so?" Eric inquired, his trademark smirk falling into place. He took her wrist into a freed hand, licking the wound sealing it shut. "I need no more of your blood Sookie."

"I wish you would Eric." Sookie said. "I know its hard for you to remain awake during the day. My blood, reinforced with your child's might help you to remain lucid."

She watched him struggle to sit up. She couldn't stand to see him this helpless. He was speaking clearer but he was so weak. She placed her hand behind his back, pulling him to a sitting position. Her stomach threatened to revolt at the sound the spikes made as they tore at his upright flesh. He was stretching to reach them, the position they were, making it hard for him to grasp. "Alcide and Sam will be here soon Eric."

"Rescued by a wolf and a shifter, oh how the mighty have fallen." Eric snorted. He braced his hands behind him, then forced his legs to bend. She could see flesh pulling away. She turned her head away, instead focusing on his face. She heard a sliding pop, then Eric threw his unencumbered leg to the side. He never made a sound other then to grunt. "We must leave this place soon my lover. We have much to discuss."

"I know Eric." Sookie replied. They did have a lot to talk about. Most of which revolved around their relationship. There was a lot that needed to be addressed. Not to mention, the fallout that was sure to come with her killing Victor. "We will. Lets just get you out safely first."

"Sookie I need you to help me free my other leg." Eric inclined his head towards his legs. Sookie followed his gaze down, placing a hand on her queazy stomach. "Do not think on it, lover. Just grab my leg and pull it free. I will mend."

"I can't Eric." Sookie shook her head. There was no way in hell she could cause him more pain. "Alcide can help."

"Think on it lover. Shouldn't he have been here by now?" Eric bit his lip, straining to pull free. "You must help. Do it Sookie."

Sookie closed her eyes at what had to be done. Eric was right. Alcide should have been here. Something once again had gone wrong. She bolstered her courage up then went to the end of the table. She placed her hand up under his leg, felling it tremble with the force he was placing on it. "I am so sorry honey." She pulled up as hard as she could, shutting out the harrowing sounds it made as it finally slide loose. As soon as she could she placed it back on the table and moved back to Eric who was laying on the table panting. "Are you alright? Let me give you some more blood."

"Sookie, thank you." Eric mumbled. "Love you." Sookie leaned in to kiss him. Her mouth was a hairs breadth away when Eric said her name in warning.

"Ah, now this is so touching. Glad to see you are up and feeling better Eric." Amelia said wrapping an arm around Sookie's neck. "You know you really do look like shit. You should take her up on the offer for blood. But silly me, you have no fangs. I guess I could help you with that."

Sookie felt Amelia press the knife she had used to cut her wrist, against her back. "Where's my brother and friends Amelia?"

"Don't you worry honey. You'll be joining them soon." Amelia snarled in her ear. Sookie caught Eric's gaze. His was full of worry. Hers was full of love for him.

"Fuck you Amelia." Sookie braced herself, sliding her legs out into a wider stance. If she could maneuverer Amelia a bit, catch her off guard, she could free her of the knife.

"Are you honestly thinking off fighting me again Sookie." Amelia scoffed, pressing the knife into her back and drawing blood. "Give up honey. Its over. Look your man in the eye and say goodbye."

Eric sat up, when the scent of Sookie's blood hit his nose. "You are dead witch. I will kill you for what you have done." He swung his legs over the side, his every movement riddled with pain.

"I know you will." Amelia smiled at him, her hand tightening on Sookie's neck. "It won't matter though because you will not have her."

"Noooo..." Sookie caught the look of panic in Eric's eyes as Amelia pushed the blade through her back, jarring it through her rib cage. She felt blood bubble out of her mouth, before darkness threatened to over take her. She heard a sickening crunch as her body hit the cold cement floor. "Sookie do not do this. Do you hear me? Lover no."

"Eric." Sookie felt so cold. Her body craved to feel Eric's arms around her one more time. "Hold me."

"I am lover. I am holding you." She felt his cold tears touch her face. "Fight it Sookie. You stay with me."

"Always. Love you." Sookie breathed allowing the darkness to take her over.

AN/ Please don't kill me. Its not the end yet...there will be a few more chapters. Although they will be a day or two in getting posted.


	20. Chapter 20

AN/ This bitch is done for now. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews and standing beside me as I botched this story up time and time again. As most of you know, BBVOM started out as a lark and evolved into something much more. It has become a story that I fight with every single time I open my lap top up. So I have decided to end it, as is. Possibly, I'll do a sequel sometime far off in the future. I know some of you are going to feel short changed as I have left a lot opened. I appologize about that but know that right now, I do not have it in me to delve any deeper into this. It is killing me. If I could go back and re-write it, I would do a lot differently. Beginning with staying on point, not changing my plot line and giving more than just Sookie's POV. You really got a one sided story here and it pisses me off...lol. I wrote this fucker 3 different times with 3 different outcomes and still couldn't get it to where I wanted it to go. Everything I came up with was cheesy or over the top. So I went with what I had originally written. Please feel free to pull my profile up and egg the shit out of it..but keep in mind that eventually I WILL DO A SEQUEL if enough of you would like to see it.

Anywho, enough of my ranting. All mistakes are mine, I take full blame :)

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.

Eric pulled his wrist to his lips, ready to tear it open and force his blood into Sookie's mouth. He screamed in frustration when he remember that Victor had removed his fangs. He braced Sookie against his chest, pulling the silver knife from her motionless back. He could hear her faintly breathing. Knowing he had little time to spare, he sliced his wrist, pried her mouth open then sealed her lips around him.

She was not able to swallow. Eric placed her against his lap, then smoothed a hand over her throat, trying to encourage her. Blood poured from her mouth, both his and hers. "God dammit, Sookie. Swallow!" Eric yelled hoping she could hear him. He reopened his wrist, holding it above her opened mouth, stroking her throat with his other hand.

Her body, jerked and shivered in his lap. The blood that he fed her, boiled up in her throat, flowing out from the corners to pool down her face. It was too late. Eric held her as the last breath left her body. She was too close to death for him to save. Sookie had always insisted that she not be turned. Even though it was what she wanted, he was not willing to let her go. Not yet, not ever.

He sobbed in inconsolable rage as he felt her slip away. If he would have just moved quicker, he could have stopped Amelia. Now his lover was gone and there was nothing he could do but mourn her. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he held Sookie, refusing to release her. Eric pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, wanting her to stay with him always.

Eric leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, staring at her beautiful face, so still in death. He pulled the rubber band from her hair, then ran his hand through her golden tresses, trying to take the memory of how it felt against his hands. How could he say goodbye to Sookie? The pain he felt at her loss was worse then any torment that had been placed upon him. He gently laid her on the ground, placing a hand over her eyes, shutting the sight of her lifeless eyes form his view.

He turned to Amelia, who's neck he had snapped as she plunged the knife in Sookie's back. He had misguided his movements. Thinking he could free Sookie and end Amelia at the same time. He had lost all that mattered to him, in the blink of an eye.

Blind rage engulfed him as he saw the dead witch laying at his feet. He screamed as he grabbed her and tore her body apart with his bare hands. Eric wanted to tear her out of existence, abolish her from this world. Never to cause harm again.

He fell to his knees when there was nothing of her left to vent his rage on. He turned his gaze back to Sookie, willing her to get up. Move. Anything to let him know, that all was not lost. They were meant to be together. Never had he loved another as he did her. There was nothing on this earth, he would not trade to have her, awake and in his arms once again.

The sun was still up, he could feel it in his blood. He was stuck in this empty room with his dead lover and there was nothing he could do about it but stare at her or join her in the afterlife. Eric wanted nothing more than that. He wanted to lift her into his arms, then walk out into the sun with her for the first and the last time. There was nothing for him here anymore without her.

His mind drifted back to where all of this had started. Sookie in her stubbornness, refusing her love for him, fighting their bond, denying their relationship. Amelia rushing to him with a grand story of how, if Sookie could not admit her love, would die as the bond would be forfeit, leaving him unable to protect her. He was a fool for believing the witch. He was a bigger fool for not demanding that Sookie admit her feelings. He should have forced her to talk to him. Made her understand,what she had seen as trickery on his part, had been nothing but him securing her safety and hopefully, one day, her love.

He was an old vampire and a very foolish man, it seemed. How could he have lived so long, fought so hard, then lost it all, due to one persons jealousy and his own insecurities. There were many ways he would do things differently, if possible. The first thing would have been, sitting Sookie down and letting her know in no uncertain terms, that when he called her his, it was not because he felt he owned her but he cherished her above all others, was proud to call her his wife or lover. Perhaps, he should have married her in the eyes of man but to him, they were more committed than any piece of human paper could have made them. Still he would have married her. If only he had asked. If only he had loved her better. If she had trusted him more.

Eric picked Sookie up, cradling her in his arms as he moved toward the stairs that would take them into the light. He would not walk this earth without her. His final death would come upon him, with his love in his arms. May Odin be with them and welcome them home.

"You would die for her vampire?" A disembodied voice whispered in the room.

"I am already dead without her." Eric did not pause. He could see the light drifting in from the door that Amelia had left open. He welcomed the slight burn that brushed against his skin.

"Will you not live for her instead?"

"She is gone. There is nothing left for me." Eric placed a foot upon the stairs, tucking Sookie's head under his chin. "Leave us. You are not wanted here."

Niall stepped forward, reaching out for Eric. "Don't do this Eric. Sookie would not want it."

"Sookie is not here to prevent it." Eric looked down at her. So still, there was nothing of her left but her beautiful shell. "Be gone fairy.

"I can fix this Eric." Niall placed a hand on Sookie's head, a glow radiating from her hand. "She is my kind. There is still time to bring her back. She hasn't crossed over yet."

"What of the consequences?" Eric knocked his hand away from Sookie. "What price will she pay for your intervention?"

"She will essentially be the same." Niall smiled at Eric, making him feel uneasy. He did not trust Sookie's great grandfather. "The price will be both of yours to bare."

"Sookie will be alive?" Eric closed his eyes, seeing her before his face. Alive, vibrant and whole. There was no price to great, to have her back. "Name your price."

"Vampire, you really do love her." Niall gestured for Eric to lay Sookie on the table that was covered in his blood. "Sookie isn't dead Eric. You are looking at what man sees as life. Such a shame that a vampire can't see past a heartbeat to realize that life does go on."

Eric placed Sookie on the table, brushing back the hair that had fallen into her face. "Sookie is gone Niall. I can feel it."

"True, she is gone but not yet dead." Niall approached the table, standing on the opposite side of Eric. He removed a vial from his coat pocket, removing the cap. The room was suddenly pungent in the aroma of fairy. "I felt her slipping away and pulled her to me. She would have died if I had not intervened."

Eric felt the urge to dive across the table and attack Niall. His gums ached, where his fangs use to rest. Eric shook his head, trying to remain focused. "You are going to infuse her with fairy?"

"Its the only way." Niall smiled at him.

"You liar. This is what you wanted all along." Eric growled at him, wanting to tear Niall apart as he had done Amelia.

"No what I wanted was my granddaughter to see that a life with a vampire was not something she could accept. I wanted her to carry on my line as weak as it was in her." Niall placed a hand on Sookie's chin, lifting it up and opening her mouth. "She is stubborn just like my son and Adele. She wanted you and would not be swayed when push came to shove."

"Did you manipulate Amelia? Are you the reason all of this transpired Niall?" Eric glared at Niall, forcing himself not to leap across the table and rip his head off.

"I played no part in Ms. Broadway's antics, although I knew of them. I could have stopped her but I had hoped that Sookie would see reason and leave you. Embrace her own life, give me a great, great grandchild." Niall shook is head, a tear glistening in his eye. "She is a wondrous creature. So full of life, love and compassion. Fierce when it comes to the ones she loves. She would have made a powerful fairy."

"What is the price Niall? That she will gain her life back, yet I will loose her just the same?" Eric wanted to scream. Sookie would be whole, alive, its what he wanted but he would loose her. He knew that. There was no way he could remain with her. Every vampire, including him would want to drain her dry. "I accept. No matter the cost. If you can bring her back, do so."

"Might I add a second option?" An older lady entered the room. She was familiar to Eric, the smell of earth lingered around her. Octavia. Amelia's mentor. "One that won't cost you everything."

"A resurrection spell?" Niall sneered at her. "Is that the best you can do, witch? What shall you sacrifice in order to accomplish it?"

"Speak." If there was a better option, Eric wanted to hear it.

"Better than turning her into something she would not want, I think." Octavia glided into the room. She cast a glance at what remained of Amelia, turning up her nose. "It is the best option. Besides it not a resurrection spell, is it fairy? More like a relocation spell. We are just going to ensure that Sookie returns to her body. Without you turning her into what you are. "

"You lack the magic to pull that off." Niall said. "You are not strong enough."

"But I will be." Eric watched as Octavia cast her hand out, flinging Niall across the room. "With your help that is. She is not actually dead, just displaced at the moment, correct?"

"Yes." Niall said.

"What must be done, Octavia?" Eric asked.

"The old one knows, Eric." Octavia glared at Niall who was looking a bit frightened by her attack. "There has been too much death and destruction for my taste today. Amelia was suppose to return to me. Something, or should I say, someone interfered with that."

"Niall!" Eric left Sookie, going over to Niall and placing a hand around his neck. He applied pressure, smiling when the fairy began turning blue. "What are you playing at?"

Niall placed his hands at Eric's trying to force him back. He gasped when Eric squeezed harder. "Release him Eric."

"No. His deeds killed Sookie." Eric lifted him by the neck off the floor.

"Eric, her spirt lingers." Octavia placed a soothing hand on his back. "Let him go. While there is time to fix this."

Eric, reluctantly pulled his hands from Sookie's great grandfather. "Do what must be done Octavia. I do not care what the consequences are as long as she is back. If I must loose her in order for her life to be saved, so be it."

Niall rubbed his bruised throat, gasping in needed air. "I did not want Sookie's death. I only want what is best for her. If that is you, Eric, I will not try to stop her. Even if I think she is wasting her life with you."

"That is not your decision to make Niall." Eric said. "It makes you as accountable as Amelia was, knowing what she was doing, then not stopping her. All because what, you want Sookie to be a brood mare for your family? I should kill you."

"We are wasting precious time. Settle the score between you later. For now we must complete the ritual. Niall, you know what must be sacrificed. Are you willing?" Octavia turned toward Sookie.

"I am." Niall said with reluctance. "I still think my way is better but I will concede."

"As you should. What you would have done, is wrong. You would force your essence further into her, making her have no choice but to leave this realm and her love." Octavia scolded him.

"Niall you manipulative bastard." Eric punched him in the face, smiling as he drew blood. "You would force me to loose any way possible."

"Enough." Octavia yelled as the two advanced on one another. "Diripio" She waved her hand pulling the two apart. "Stop this madness at once." She placed a palm on Eric's chest, trying to calm him. "We must proceed." At a nod from Eric, Octavia went over to Sookie.

"You will not loose her Eric." Octavia gestured for Niall to follow her over to the table. She placed her hand across Sookie's brow, closing her eyes as she began to pray to Gaia and chant. She extended a hand to Niall. When he placed the vial that contained the essence of fairy in it, she raised it towards the ceiling in offering. "Place her soul back Niall." He hesitated for a moment then shot forth his hand, encasing Sookie's body in golden light. When his hand ceased glowing, Octavia opened the vial, pouring a small amount on the silver knife she had retrieved from the floor. "Accipe sacrificium supplices. Gaia Mater Audi." She motioned for Eric then extended the knife to him.

Eric took the knife, as it he felt it sear his palm, he looked to Octavia for guidance of what to do. "Give her your blood again.

Eric sliced his wrist, guiding it to Sookie's lips. She still laid motionless on the table. He lifted her head to his offering, tilting it back so the blood could flow inside. Octavia, held the vial over Eric's wrist, pouring the contents into Sookie's mouth, mixed with his blood. She closed her eyes, smiling as if she heard an answer to her cry. "Revertimini puer cum benedictione Gaia." She cast what remained of the liquid, against the cement floor, laughing as a white flame erupt forth.

" Gaia Gratias. Gratias Matris."

He felt her lips move against his skin. Her tongue flickered out, stabbing at his wrist before she began pulling on his blood hard. Eric, lifted his head in thanks to what ever God was watching over them. "Thank you." He whispered as he turned his eyes to Sookie. Her eyes were closed but he could see her chest rising and falling as she continued feeding. "Drink my love. Return to me."

"I go now. Tell her that I am sorry, that I love her as much as one like me can." Niall turned watery eyes on Eric. "You keep her safe vampire, or I swear I will find a way to return and make you pay."

"Fuck you Niall." Eric laughed, pulling Sookie closer to him. Her fingers latched into him, cutting into his skin. Eric smiled at the strength that was radiating from her. "May we see the last of you and your kind."

"That won't be a problem for me, Eric. I gave up my right to open and close Faery. I will not return. It is Sookie that you will have to fear now." Eric watched as Niall faded from sight.

"What does he mean Octavia?" Eric faced the witch, wondering if once again, he had walked into something blindly.

"I think he means that I came back wrong Eric." Sookie's voice called out to him in a harsh whisper. Eric turned back to her, staring into her once blue eyes that almost rivaled his own in their vibrance. Her eyes were now lilac in color with slivers of indigo shooting through them. "Why do I want more blood? Jesus, you turned me didn't you?" Her golden mane seemed more luminescent, a youthful glow radiated through her. She was changed. Something more than she had been. More beautiful and desirable to him.

"I am glad you think I am one hot tamale, Eric. But could someone please tell me what in the sam hell is going on?" Sookie pushed herself up, looking at Octavia and Eric. "Why am I smelling wolf? God they do stink Eric. No wonder you hate it when I am around them."

"It seems Gaia is pleased with you and brought you back more enhanced Sookie." Octavia smiled at her then pulled her into a hug. "She has blessed you child."

"Well tell her to take it back. I don't want to be more of a freak than I already am." Sookie pulled back from Octavia casting a worried look in Eric's direction. "Say something honey."

"Sookie you heard my thoughts didn't you?" Eric ran a hand through her hair. He looked concerned. He couldn't get over the changes in her eyes and appearance.

"Whats wrong with my eyes?" Sookie pushed them both aside, looking for something to see her reflection. "I know I must be a mess with all the blood but that shouldn't have affected my eyes."

"Sookie, lover stop." Eric pulled her into his arms. He took a deep breath, welcoming her scent into his nose. She smelled delicious. "All that matters is you are here lover. How, I wanted that."

Sookie pulled him closer to her. She pressed her head into his chest, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him. "Me too. I love you so much Eric."

"As I love you." Eric kissed the top of her head. "Whatever comes now, we will face together."

"That sounds sublime." Sookie looked up at him. Her smile disappearing in the blink of an eye. "Someone is coming." Before Eric could hold her back she was gone, appearing at the base of the stairs, grabbing the intruder and tossing them against the wall.

"Jesus, Sookie. What the fuck?" Jason yelled at her. He was covered in blood. He had a gash above his head but other than that seemed no worse for wear. "Whats wrong with your eyes?"

"Lover, you just flashed." Eric pried her shaking hand away from Jason. Sookie collapsed against Eric's chest crying against him. "It is alright Sookie." Eric petted her, sending calm through their bond.

"I'm a fucking freak." Sookie muttered against his chest.

"Never." Eric kissed her head, rubbing her back in soothing motions before lifting up her tear streaked face up to him. "However, this is new." Eric ran the pad of his finger across her face, showing her his blood tipped finger.

"Great. I can't even cry normal now." Sookie looked at Eric's chest that held her bloody tears. "Octavia, explain please. Just what in the hell am I now?"

"If I had to guess, I would say a cross between a fairy and a vampire." Octavia said. "We had to use the essence of a fairy and Eric's blood to heal you. Gaia must have found you worthy and gave you the life force of both. You should feel honored Sookie. Not frightened. All has worked out has Mother Gaia has intended."

"What fairy?" Sookie asked

"Your great grandfather was here." Eric said. "He pulled you to him as he felt you dying he said. He appeared and wanted to give you the full essence of a fairy, however Octavia intervened."

"Where is he? Why would he do that?" Sookie asked

"From what I could gather, he wanted to get you as close to full fairy as possible then force you from Eric." Octavia said as she swept the room with her hand, clearing it of all the blood and debris.

"Jesus." Jason muttered. "Sis no offense but I'll wait for you back at the car. Alcide and Sam are clearing the upstairs."

"Alright Jason." Sookie kept her gaze focused on Octavia. "There is so much I need to know. How did Amelia resist your call? How did Niall know about me. What is going to happen next?"

"Someone interfered with my call. I think it was Niall, she should not have been able to deny me. However, it is done now and this is what we are left dealing with. I helped you Sookie because what happened here was not right. I have made amends for Amelia, so you and I are done. I wish you the best child, something tells me that you are going to need it."

"Wait." Sookie started but held off when Eric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it Sookie." Eric began examining her from head to do as Octavia left. "How do you feel, my love?"

"I feel wonderful." Sookie beamed at him. "Like I could fight an army and win."

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Eric pulled her close and kissed her. She felt his love and relief flowing through her. She sent it back in waves. "Never scare me like that again, dear one."

"I promise not to if you can do the same for me." Sookie ran her hands over his chest, relieved to see that he was healing. She hadn't felt his fangs while they kissed but she knew they would grow back in time. "Lets go home Eric. I never want to see this place again. Sundown approaches, I can feel it now."

"That it does." Eric hugged her. "Are you frightened, dear one for what is to come?"

"Not with you by my side Eric." Sookie smiled at him then held her hand out to him. "With you, I feel as if I can face anything that comes our way."

Translation:

Diripio: Seperate

Accipe sacrificium supplices. Gaia Mater Audi: Accept my scacrifce, Mother Gaia

Revertimini puer cum benedictione Gaia: Return again, with the blessing of Gaia child.

Gaia Gratias. Gratias Matris: Thank you Gaia. Thank you Mother.


End file.
